How Lucky
by Icanus
Summary: Belle French llega a Storybrooke como la nueva bibliotecaria, acompañada de su hijo Gideon, de 5 años.. Cuando eres nuevo no todo es bueno. Pronto conocerán personas quienes se ganaran su afecto inmediato y otras que no. El maltrato físico y emocional causado al pequeño Gideon lo lleva a buscar ayuda en la única persona mayor que lo entenderá. Después de todo, le dará sus ahorros.
1. Chapter 1: Bullying

**Bullying**

Uno, dos, tres… _pronto se cansarán_ pensó. Un empujón lo había hecho trastabillar, un golpe al estómago lo doblegó, el golpe siguiente lo mandó al suelo. Después de que patearan lejos su mochila, se cubrió la cabeza con los brazos y el estómago con las rodillas. Había que admitirlo, nunca lo golpeaban en zonas visibles. _Al menos mamá no lo sabrá_. Era la tercera semana en la nueva escuela. Lo que hacía ésta su tercera paliza.

No valía la pena preguntar el por qué, lo hizo la primera vez y no obtuvo respuesta. Era obvio que no obtendría ninguna. Era nuevo, venía de la ciudad, debía ser eso...

-Pero qué… ¿¡Qué demonios están haciendo!? – resonó una voz de hombre a la distancia y los golpes cesaron de repente.

-¡Corre! -. Escuchó pasos apresurados. Sus acosadores se alejaban. Después pasos más lentos… paso… paso y tap, paso, ¿paso-tap? La curiosidad lo invadía, pero no se atrevía a dejar su posición en el suelo o a relajar músculo alguno. El sobresalto vino cuando sintió una mano apartándole sus brazos del rostro.

-Está bien. Tranquilo -dijo aquel hombre con voz suave y apacible. -Vamos, ya se han ido. Déjame verte, chico.

Poco a poco, asomó su rostro por entre sus brazos y relajó sus piernas. El rostro del hombre era tranquilo, como su voz. Una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en sus labios cuando se sentó sobre sus rodillas.

-¿Estas bien?- dijo examinándolo con la mirada.

-Sí, gracias- ¿en qué momento había comenzado a llorar? Rápidamente se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, para evitar que aquel extraño las viera. Podía sentir como la vergüenza teñía sus mejillas de rosa.

-Ten, usa esto – _diablos._ El hombre le ofreció un pañuelo. Rojo, de tela muy suave. -Mi nombre es Gold, ¿cómo te llamas, chico? ¿Y quiénes eran tus amigos?

-Hmm, me llamo Gideon y no son mis amigos – respondió él regresándole su pañuelo con el ceño fruncido. El hombre soltó una risa burlona.

-Supongo que no. -Gold se levantó con cierta dificultad, apoyándose en su bastón. Le tendió una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. Una vez ambos en pie, se sacudieron el polvo de la ropa. Gold se inclinó un poco soportando su peso en una sola pierna mientras tomaba el bastón al revés para enganchar la mochila con el mango. La alzó del suelo con un movimiento grácil y certero, la mochila se deslizó por el bastón y hasta llegar a su mano la tomó y la sacudió.

Gideon la recibió una vez que éste se la tendió.

-Corre a casa, Gideon- él asintió ajustándose la mochila rápidamente, murmurando un "gracias" se alejó de ahí corriendo.

Gold lo vio alejarse en dirección a la calle principal. Sacudió la cabeza con desaprobación, el chico estaba hecho un ovillo cuando lo encontró. Rodeado por esos acosadores, tendría que reportarlo a la escuela. El chico no tendría más de 7 años. Y sus bullies tendrían unos 10. Los niños pueden ser tan crueles.

Se dio la vuelta para seguir su camino, pero algo en la acera lo hizo mirar hacia abajo. Un libro. Tal vez fuera del chico. Bien. Se inclinó para tomarlo, era un libro de pasta dura, azul, cuyo título leía Su valiente héroe. (Her Handsome Hero).

Gold iba retrasado. Le era necesario llegar pronto a la tienda, no es que esperara muchos clientes. Pero era fin de mes. Y sus inquilinos podrían pasar a saldar la renta.

Al llegar a la tienda el alegre sonido de la campana sobre la puerta lo recibió, cambio el letrero de la puerta a "abierto" y se dio la vuelta. Hacia el fondo de la tienda, dejando en el mostrador el libro encontrado. Sin más, se retiró a la parte de atrás. Así iniciaba su día en la tienda.

Gideon trotaba hacia la calle principal, había tenido suerte. Si el señor Gold no hubiera aparecido, aún seguiría en el suelo, hecho bolita y soportando golpe tras golpe.

-Mira nada más, córtale más–el pelo de la nuca se le erizó, conocía esa voz chillona. Gideon volvió la cabeza hacia el callejón por el que pasaba. Ahí estaban el trío de bastardos que lo había tomado como saco de boxeo preferido. Dos de ellos estaban recortándole los bigotes a un pobre gatito color negro con una mancha blanca en un ojo izquierdo y otra en el derecho.

El animal se retorcía entre los brazos de uno, mientras el otro, el cabecilla del trío, le recortaba los bigotes hasta el ras de su piel. Gideon quería correr. Debía correr. Si lo veían seguramente terminarían por derribarlo de nuevo.

-Deberíamos cortarle una la cola- dijo el de voz rasposa -mi hermano mayor dice que si se las cortas no pueden caminar.

-Dijiste lo mismo de los bigotes- dijo el cabecilla, aventando las tijeras al suelo -¡ahh maldito animal!- el gatito había encontrado oportunidad de zafar una de sus patas con la que arañó al niño. Pero no fue suficiente para escapar. Con gran fuerza el cabecilla, cuyo nombre era James, sometió al pequeño animal contra el suelo, quien soltó un sonoro aullido de dolor.

Era suficiente. Gideon tomó una decisión. Apretó los puños a sus costados y cerró los ojos. Inspiró profundamente y comenzó a correr. Arrojó su mochila a la cara de Peter, el de la voz chillona, y arremetió contra James y Scott, empujándolos y haciéndolos caer de sentón. El gato salió disparado a la primera oportunidad, y lo mismo hizo Gideon. Otro día recuperaría la mochila.

Entonces el suelo giró, tuvo el instinto suficiente para meter las manos antes de que el suelo subiera a impactarse con él. El golpe lo sofocó.

-Pagarás por eso, lagartija- la voz de James resonó en el caos de su mente nebulosa. Entonces sintió como lo arrastraban por el suelo. Una vez más, se hizo bolita.

 _¡Por todos los dioses! ¡¿Quién fue responsable de éste caos?!_ Pensaba para sí Belle French, mientras reorganizaba los libros en sus estantes. Retirando los que no tenían nada que hacer ahí. Tendría que rehacer el inventario. De eso no tenía duda.

¡Como si la limpieza no fuera suficiente! Tres semanas y aún no terminaba de sacudir cada libro. Pero ahora que sabía que estaban sin orden alguno, eso había colmado su paciencia. Mientras estuvo en nueva York, por más que pequeña que fuera la librería nunca se había topado con semejante desorden. La alcaldesa había dejado en claro que el lugar estaba abandonado desde hacía mucho tiempo, las ediciones de cada libro eran prueba fehaciente, pero nunca le dijo que el sistema de inventario usado en la biblioteca fuera caótico y mucho menos inexistente. Aún tenía mucho trabajo por hacer. Y la inauguración estaba planeada para la siguiente semana. Por suerte contaba con Gideon.

Belle dejó los libros que tenía en los brazos, saliendo del pasillo para echar una ojeada al reloj que yacía arriba de la recepción. Ya pasaba la hora de la comida. ¿ _A dónde se habrá metido?_ Era bastante después de su hora de salida. Tendría que haber llegado a la biblioteca hace casi una hora. Y como convocado por sus pensamientos el pequeño apareció. Dejó que la puerta cerrará por si sola mientras salía disparado hacia la escalera que llevaba al departamento.

-¡Hey! -Belle lo siguió, no sin antes asegurar la puerta de la entrada. Al entrar al departamento encontró tirada en la entrada la mochila de su hijo, la recogió y la puso en el desvencijado sofá que estaba cerca. Aunque inmediatamente la bajo al suelo, la mochila estaba sucia. Muy sucia. Se sacudió lo que pudo de las manos y las refregó en el delantal que llevaba. Escuchó como Gideon se movía en su habitación -Claro, hola mamá, ¿cómo estuvo tu día? El mío perfecto ¿y el tuyo?- canturreó de forma sarcástica acercándose a la puerta de su habitación, recargándose en el marco de la puerta -¿Gid? ¿Está todo bien? -.

Gideon abrió la puerta, estaba ahí plantado con camiseta de manga larga y pantalones limpios. En sus brazos, hechas bolas estaban las prendas de su uniforme. Pasó aún lado de ella sin mirarla, con la cabeza baja, hacia el cuarto de lavado. Belle lo siguió _"Gideon, lavando su uniforme, entre semana, no me la trago"_ antes de que el niño llegará al depositar cualquier cosa en la lavadora, tomó las prendas y las examinó.

-¡Mamá!- exclamó Gideon cuando ella le arrebató las prendas de las manos.

-¿Donde te metiste? -preguntó a Gideon, quien mantenía la cabeza baja y seguían sin mirar hacia ella. – ¿Gideon? – él torció la boca en una mueca de desagrado.

-Jugando, mamá- respondió arrastrando las palabras y en un leve murmullo.

-¿Jugando?- ella separó las prendas. El pantalón estaba arruinado. Una rodilla rasgada y estaba manchado de tierra y lo que parecía aceite. Gideon comenzó a salir disimuladamente de la habitación, mientras su madre dejaba de lado el pantalón para echarle una ojeada a la otra prenda. La camisa no podía quedarse atrás, era todo un poema, manchas de aceite en una manga y espalda, y por la parte de delante -¿Sangre?-.

Casi lo había logrado, pero entonces su madre dejo de lado la camisa y se plantó de rodillas frente él. Lo tomó por la barbilla obligándolo a mirarla. Fue entonces que notó la herida en su ceja izquierda. Un corte no muy profundo, pero si bastante largo, rodeado de sangre ya seca y suciedad. Todo su rostro estaba sucio. Acarició sus brazos, lentamente, pero su rostro se contorsionó en una mueca de dolor.

Belle se puso en pie, tomó su mano y, sin decir nada, lo llevó al cuarto de baño. Lágrimas silenciosas empezaron a resbalar por el rostro de su hijo mientras ella lo desvestía. _Está enojada_? Su madre comenzó a llenar la bañera.

-Pantalones, peque- _de acuerdo, no está enojada._ Gideon asintió, sacándose los pantalones y la ropa interior mientras ella preparaba el baño. Ella se volvió hacia el tendiéndole una mano, para ayudarlo a entrar en la bañera sin que resbalara.

Antes de que se sentará Belle le examinó el cuerpo, aquellos parches rojos por su piel, los golpes recientes, después algunos violáceos, por último los que estaban por desaparecer, verdes. La pequeña mano de su hijo acarició su rostro siguiendo el camino dejado por sus lágrimas.

-Estoy bien, mami- ¡ _Oh, mi Gideon! Mi valiente y hermoso Gideon_. Besó su coronilla, y lo ayudó a sentarse y sumergirse en el agua tibia, tomando una esponja lo bañó con extremo cuidado.

-Vas a decirme que es lo que te pasó?- preguntó Belle mientras le secaba el cabello. Lo había bañado, puesto ungüento en sus golpes y ahora una vez que terminara de secarle el cabello le curaría ese corte en su ceja. -Y desde cuándo? Esos golpes no son de hoy, amor.

Gideon guardó silencio. Una mueca de concentración en su rostro. Aguardó a que su madre dejará la toalla a un lado, soltando un suspiro comenzó a relatar las tres semanas pasadas.

-Mami, no sé qué hice, pero me odian. Ese James, más que nadie.- Belle lo escuchaba mientras caminaban hacia su habitación, donde tenía el botiquín de primeros auxilios.

-Siéntate en la cama, Gid- instruyó ella mientras iba al baño por el botiquín, cuando regresó Gideon estaba sobre ella cama, con las pequeñas piernas colgándose por la orilla. Sacó un par de gasas, agua oxigenada y algodón. -Ellos no te odian, solo...-soltó un resoplido -solo… ellos… están celosos.

-¿Celosos? Mamá, soy el nuevo, nadie quiere ser mi amigo, todos son más altos que yo… y grandes, por qué estarían celosos. James es el niño más popular del grado.

Belle limpiaba su herida mientras le escuchaba, no podía entender por qué otros niños molestarían a su hijo. Y si ella no lo entendía, no había manera de explicarle a Gideon. Optó por dejar esa conversación para cuándo hubiera hablado con su profesora y lo hizo continuar con su relato.

-Hoy llegaste más tarde que de costumbre- Gideon soltó un gemido de dolor cuando su madre comenzó a limpiar sobre el corte. Finalmente soltó un suspiro derrotado.

-Hoy fue peor, mamá. Fue peor, porque ya me había salvado- dijo lo último en un murmullo casi inaudible –a-a-acababamos de salir y… bueno… tú sabes… ellos me siguieron… y eso… pero un señor nos vio y ellos se fueron.

Belle colocaba sus gasas y cinta a modo de parche sobre su frente. Al finalizar besó su cabeza.

-¿Un señor?- Gideon asintió.

-Sí, un señor. Con un bastón.

-Espera...- Belle lo interrumpió -Pero, ¿entonces cómo te has hecho esto? -dijo señalando su frente. Gideon continúo.

-Pues me ayudó a levantarme, dijo que me fuera a mi casa. Pero me encontré a James, Scott y Peter otra vez. Estaban lastimando un gatito, mamá, -y-y-y yo quería correr mami te lo prometo, p-p-pero no podía y ¡el gatito mamá!- la voz de Gideon subió en velocidad, tono y urgencia.

-¿Entonces, esto fue por salvar al gato?- preguntó Belle conmovida. Su hijo asintió y ella lo abrazó con fuerza -Oh, Gid. Qué hice para merecerte, no lo sé. Y por eso te amo.

Gideon ocultó su rostro en el pecho de su madre, su abrazo nunca disminuyó en fuerza, un sollozo ahogado llegó a los oídos de Belle. Besó su coronilla subiéndolo a su regazo, meciéndolo mientras tarareaba una canción de cuna. Dejó que pasarán los minutos, para que su hijo soltará todo lo que necesitara. Al final, cuando ya había pasado de canciones de cuna a tararear "Smile". Lo que lo hizo reír y levantar la cabeza.

Belle tomó su pequeño rostro entre las manos y besó su frente sus ojos y sus mejillas. Gideon rio, tratando secarse al principio, para darse por vencido y jugar una guerra de besos con su madre.

-Gid, prométeme que nunca más me ocultarás algo así- Gideon la miró arrepentido asintiendo con la cabeza, Belle levantó el dedo meñique -¿Prometido?

El niño levantó su mano, entrelazando su dedo meñique al de su madre.

-Lo prometo, mami.

-De acuerdo -Belle bajó a Gideon de su regazo -tenemos mucho que hacer hoy- dijo mientras salían de la habitación -Pero, tenemos que comer algo, y ya es tarde, así que iremos a Granny's. ¿Tienes hambre?

-Sí, mami, ¡mucha!- el rostro se le había iluminado Ante la mención del pequeño restaurante que estaba cerca de ahí. En ese momento y como para comprobar el hambre que tenía su estómago emitió un sonoro gruñido de protesta.


	2. Chapter 2: El Casero

**El casero**

 _Belle y Gideon temen conocer a su casero, el terrible señor Gold._

La puerta del frente del restaurante abrió y por ella entraron Belle y Gideon, quien corrió rápidamente a la última mesa con sillones. Se apeó de rodillas y corrió la cortina para ver por la ventana. Belle lo siguió sonriendo al ver a Ruby, la esbelta camarera vestida en rojo, de negro y largo cabello, quien se acercaba también a la mesa con un par de menús en las manos.

-¡Vaya! Alguien tiene hambre -dijo sonriendo mientras Belle dejaba su bolso a un lado y se deslizaba en el asiento. Ruby les entregó los menús.

-Gid, por favor, siéntate -el niño obedeció y le dedicó una enorme sonrisa a Ruby.

-¡Woo! ¡Pero qué diablos! ¿Qué te pasó? -exclamó Ruby al notar la gasa sobre su ojo. Gideon al principio solo se encogió de hombros, volvió la vista hacia su madre, quien con un movimiento de cabeza lo animó a relatar lo sucedido. Belle se sonrió mientras Gideon contaba su aventura por salvar un gatito de otros niños, evitando mencionar lo sucedido después, pero su mamá pareció estar satisfecha con su censurada historia pues no dijo nada -¡Vaya! Eres todo un héroe, ¿Huh? ¡Eso amerita un gran helado! ¿No lo crees, Belle?

-Sí - asintió ella, mirándolo con orgullo - Pero después de que comamos algo.

-¿Vendrás con nosotros, Ruby? -preguntó Gideon rápidamente. La morena le sonrió.

-Claro que sí. Mi turno está por terminar. Qué tal si ordenan algo y una vez que terminen, nos vamos.

En ese instante, Granny se acercó con dos bebidas en las manos, puso un té helado frente Belle y un jugo de naranja frente a Gideon, quien se sentó sobre sus rodillas para poder darle un sorbo a la pajilla.

-Dos hamburguesas trabajando -dijo Granny a modo de saludo -Sí, la tuya sin cebolla y pepinillos extra, caballerito- añadió al ver que Gideon abría la boca, quién en lugar de cerrarla se sonrió, agradeciéndole.

-Muchas gracias, Granny -dijo Belle apretando los labios en una sonrisa dirigida a la mujer. Granny y Ruby. Un par de polos opuestos. Ellas habían sido las primeras en presentarse aquella fría mañana en qué llegaron a Storybrooke. Gideon permanecía dormido en el pequeño auto rentado, la mudanza no llegaría hasta medio día y ella debía presentarse en la oficina de la Alcaldesa Mills a la 9 en punto, pero el reloj marcaba solo las 8.

Granny la hizo tomar a su hijo en brazos, encaminándola hacia el hostal, donde estarían cómodos y calientitos mientras esperaban. Ruby había cuidado de Gideon, que parecía que no despertaría nunca, mientras ella se presentaba a la alcaldía. Una vez que regresó se encontró a su hijo tomando un enorme tarro de chocolate. Desde entonces aquellas dos amables mujeres se habían ganado un lugar especial en el corazón de Belle y su hijo. Una pequeña porción de calor familiar.

-Granny- comenzó Ruby, dirigiéndose a su abuela, trayendo a Belle de regreso al presente -Una vez que Belle y Gideon hayan terminado iremos por un helado, ¿quieres que te traiga uno? – Ruby hablaba lentamente, Granny solo iba levantando una ceja en divertida mueca sarcástica.

-Tú turno aún no termina, Ruby.

-¡Ash! Granny, ¡lo sé! ¡No es como que me esté yendo ya! -Ruby alzó los ojos al techo, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. -Solo pregunto si quieres algo o no. ¿No necesitas nada de fuera?

Granny solo meneó la cabeza mirando a su nieta por sobre sus anteojos, apretando la boca hasta que Gideon intervino con una suave súplica, entonces la comisura de su boca comenzó curvarse en una resignada sonrisa.

-Muy bien -contestó la venerable mujer (si, nuestra autora teme decirle anciana, pues la mujer posee una ballesta, no importa si es ficción o no). Levantando un dedo acusador señaló a Gideon en medio de los ojos -Pero usted, caballerito, se terminará su hamburguesa completa y tú, Ruby– dijo señalando ahora al pecho de su nieta -deberás pasar con el Señor Gold a entregarle el dinero de la renta. No lo quiero por aquí asustando a mis huéspedes.

La boca de Ruby se torció en una mueca de desagrado. Pero no dijo nada, cerró los ojos, relajó el rostro e inspiró lenta y profundamente para luego expirar de la misma manera. Abriendo los ojos dijo:

-De acuerdo, Granny. Yo le llevaré el dinero de la renta a su tienda. - Granny se sonrió triunfante.

-Iré a ver cómo van esas hamburguesas – dijo y se retiró hacia la cocina. Ruby soltó un resoplido, dejándose caer al lado de Gideon.

-Hoy tengo la noche libre. ¡Pensé que me libraría de tener que ver a Gold! – se quejó amargamente.

El nombre atravesó la mente de Belle.

-Oh! ¡Él es mi casero también!

-¿¡Y de quién no!? – Bufó Ruby– bufó Ruby, sarcástica -Eses un maldito infeliz.

Gideon levantó la cabeza mirando a Ruby con Los ojos como platos, Belle, que estaba un poco divertida, le dedicó una sonrisa a su hijo, mientras le propinaba un puntapié a Ruby por debajo de la mesa.

-¡Ouch! –Ruby la miró molesta, Belle inclinó la cabeza hacia Gideon dirigiéndole una mirada significativa. Ella cayó rápidamente en cuenta de su error y trató de explicarse – Es decir, tú sabes, Gideon, cuando estás hechizado y por eso no puedes ser feliz. Pero créeme Belle tienes suerte de no tener que tratar con él.

-Pero supongo que dentro de un par de meses será inevitable.

-Pobre de ti.

Belle se rio abiertamente.

-¡Vamos, Ruby! No puede ser tan malo, este señor Gold. Todos son sus inquilinos, ¡algo bueno debe tener!

-Sí, dinero –dijo Ruby con tono determinante, Belle la miró con reprobación. -Bueno, el hombre definitivamente sabe vestir. -dijo Rubí pensativa – Como sea. Eres afortunada de no tener que topártelo pronto.

En ese momento la campana de la entrada sonó dando paso a un grupo de mineros y Rubí los dejó en la mesa para atender al pelotón recién llegado. Pocos minutos después su orden fue servida, colocó su comida frente a ellos que se dedicaron a comer mientras ella se dedicaba a servir café en otras mesas.

-¿Mami?

-¿Si, Gideon? -Belle había comenzado a comer, levantó la vista de su plato para observar a Gideon. El niño tenía la vista fija en su hamburguesa. -¿Está todo bien, peque? ¿Qué sucede?

-Mami ¿No te da miedo?

-El qué, ¿Gid?

-Al señor Gold –dijo él, mirando en dirección a la calle –Ruby le tiene miedo y a Granny no le cae bien, ¿verdad?

-Gid, muchas veces hay personas un poco difíciles de tratar –le explicó ella, tomando su mano a través de la mesa. –Algunas personas simplemente no son comprendidas. Recuerda: cada cabeza es un mundo. Algunas veces no es fácil dejar que otros entren a nuestro mundo.

Belle soltó su mano, volviendo a comer su hamburguesa. Gideon meditó lo que le acaba de decir su madre. Bueno él entendía lo de los mundos, es decir, él tenía el suyo propio, en el que ni siquiera su madre podía entrar algunas veces. No porque no confiara en ella. Simplemente había cosas que no le quieres decir a tu mamá. Aunque algunas veces ella las descubriera por accidente.

Aguantar las persecuciones y golpes de Los Niños Perdidos, era bastante molesto. Pero Gideon no quería saber qué pasaría el lunes que tuviera que acusarlos. Probablemente lo golpearían más seguido. _¡Oh, por dios!_ Gideon cayó en la cuenta de que no lo dejarían en paz. ¿De veras una maestra y su mamá podrían detenerlos?

-Mami, ¿de veras tengo que decirle a la maestra de esto? – dijo él, señalando el corte en su frente. Tal vez mamá sí lograra que lo dejaran en paz. Bueno, hacía a Gideon hacer las cosas bien, y disculparse, saludar a desconocidos, aceptar pellizcos de mejilla, decir gracias, levantar su ropa, bañarse y lavarse los dientes, ella tenía un gran poder, aunque Gideon nunca la había visto realmente molesta. Y no tenía el menor interés de hacerlo. Recordaba vagamente cuando rayó el refrigerador con sus crayolas. Primero gritó, manoteó y regañó, pero ella entendió. Ella había felicitado a Gideon por su dibujo para alegrar la cocina. Aunque de igual manera lo hizo ponerse unos enormes guantes de plástico, le dio esponja y jabón, para que limpiara su obra de arte.

-Hablaremos de eso en casa, ¿te parece? –dijo su madre, tomando un sorbo de su bebida. –Ahora come, por favor. Después iremos por un helado y de regreso a la biblioteca, necesito que me eches una mano con el área para niños.

Gideon asintió y sin más se puso a devorar su hamburguesa con hambrienta desesperación.

Casi cuarenta minutos después, caminaban en dirección a la nevería, Gideon iba un par de pasos adelante, jugando a saltar para no pisar las uniones del concreto, mientras Belle y Ruby lo observaban, caminando detrás de él.

-Ruby -la alta mujer apartó la vista del niño frente a ellas volviéndose a Belle -¿Por qué hablan tan mal del señor Gold? ¿Es realmente, una persona tan… desagradable?

Ruby no dijo nada por un rato. Pensativa se mordisqueó el labio inferior y largando un suspiro comenzó:

-Verás, Belle. El hombre es arrogante e insoportable. Si le preguntas a Leroy, te dirá que es un maldito bastardo, sus palabras no las mías. No le gusta que se metan con sus cosas. No tiene una pizca de humanidad, te lo digo Belle. -Ruby tomó una pausa y bajó la voz -Existen rumores sobre él un poco inquietantes ¿Sabes? Nadie sabe cómo ni de dónde salió él o su fortuna, muchos piensan, por su manera de vestir, que pertenece a la mafia.

Belle tuvo que reír ante tal cosa.

-¿La mafia? -preguntó incrédula.

-Shh, sí la mafia. Es imposible que tenga todo esto -abrió los brazos como tratando de abarcar la calle -gracias a su condenada tienda de chucherías, ¿No lo crees? -Belle seguía poco convencida. –Ok, sabemos que también es abogado, pero, aun así.

-Sigo sin ver qué es lo que lo hace tan malo. De acuerdo, sí, es una perdona desagradable, eso lo entiendo. Pero, ¿por qué tenerle miedo?

-Mira, Belle, el hombre llegó hace unos 15 años. Él, una esposa y un pequeño bebé, se mudaron a la casa Rosa de la zona rica de la ciudad. Tiempo después su esposa desapareció, sin dejar rastro. –Ruby hizo una pausa dramática -Muchas cosas cambiaron cuando él llegó.

Ruby no dijo más. Habían llegado a la entrada de la nevería, Gideon se encontraba ya adentro, sosteniendo la puerta para que ellas pudieran entrar.

-¡Vaya, qué caballero! –exclamó Ingrid que se encontraba tras el mostrador.

-¿Qué hay, Ingrid? –Saludó alegremente Ruby –Traigo un par de amigos por uno de tus deliciosos helados.

-¡Espléndido! –dijo la interpelada juntando las manos con emoción –Mi nombre es Ingrid y creo saber exactamente quiénes son. He escuchado algunos chismecillos por aquí.

-¡Oh! –Belle abrió los ojos con sorpresa –Bueno, lo mejor será presentarnos propiamente, supongo, mi nombre es Belle –extendió una mano a la vendedora y luego acercó a Gideon a su costado –Y éste es mi hijo, Gideon.

Gideon sonrió alzando las comisuras de sus labios, un poco tímido, la mujer de los helados sonreía demasiado, cosa que no le gustaba mucho. Al sonreír mostraba todos los dientes, grandes y blancos, pero su sonrisa no llegaba a sus ojos. Sin embargo, al sentir el roce de la mano de su madre en la nuca, Gideon dio un paso adelante y tendió su pequeña mano, poniéndose en puntas para alcanzar a tomar su mano.

-Mucho gusto. –Murmuró, para después volver rápidamente a donde Ruby ya comenzaba a ver los helados disponibles aquella tarde.

-El gusto es mío, pequeño –Ingrid volvió a sonreír hacia Belle -¡Qué niño tan educado!

Belle no pudo evitar sonreír orgullosa al observar a su pequeño, quien es ese momento pegaba la nariz contra el cristal del mostrador, apuntando hacia los helados de diversos colores que se disponían ante sus agrandados ojos. Ruby a su lado ya ordenaba el suyo. Gideon vino a ella, tomando su mano la arrastro hacia el mostrador apuntando el sabor que prefería.

-Mami ¿quieres que elija el tuyo? –Belle asintió acariciando su cabello con ternura.

Cuando se disponían a pagar, Ingrid se negó a tomar su dinero. "Cortesía de la casa". Agradecieron y salieron de ahí cada quien con su helado, Ruby se inclinó por un helado con frutos rojos, y Gideon había elegido caramelo y trufas para mamá y él prefirió tomar uno simplemente de limón. "Hoy me siento sencillo, mamá. Un helado sencillo es lo que quiero" aceptando la conclusión de su hijo Belle solo asintió. Caminaron hacia la calle principal de regreso a la librería.

Ruby observó cómo Belle le daba pequeños lengüetazos a su helado pero sin comer demasiado. Cuando la cuestionó sobre su manera tan peculiar de dejar que el helado se derritiera, Belle se rio soltando una risilla por la nariz.

-No falta mucho, ya lo verás.

Llegaron a divisar el gran reloj en la torre sobre la biblioteca. Cuando Gideon se giró sobre sus talones y se acercó a ellas.

-Mami ¿quieres cambiar conmigo? -preguntó el pequeño ofreciendo lo que le quedaba de helado de limón. Belle le dedicó una mirada de '¿ves?' a Ruby, sonriendo a su hijo, se puso en cuclillas para intercambiar helados con Gideon. Quién tomó el otro y comenzó a degustarlo. – ¡Está muy rico! ¡Gracias, mami!

Belle se irguió, al volverse a Ruby ésta tenía los ojos como platos.

-Sabías que cambiaría de opinión, ¿cierto?

-Tengo qué, es mi hijo. -rio Belle, saboreando libremente su helado de limón. -Aunque para verte sincera, los sabores que eligió, fueron lo que no esperaba.

Ruby se rio . Llegaron a la esquina donde Gideon las esperaba, tomando la mano de su madre, cruzaron hacia la biblioteca. Belle tendió el helado a Ruby para que lo sujetara mientras ella abría la puerta. Gideon no perdió tiempo y corrió hacia el área de niños.

-¡Gid, no vayas a derramar el helado!

Ruby le regresó el helado a Belle, mirando hacia donde Gideon, cuidadosamente se sentaba.

-¿Te importa si me quedo un rato? –Belle negó con la cabeza -No quiero ir con Gold aún. Preferiría no tener que ir y ya. Pero, debo hacerlo, sino Granny me matará.

La queja de la morena fue acompañada por una mueca de desagrado.

-Siempre puedes quedarte a ayudar -dijo Belle señalando a si alrededor -Tenemos mucho trabajo disponible.

-Paso, es mi día de descanso. Bien –Ruby largó un suspiro, tirando su basura al bote –Y si quiero disfrutarlo, será mejor que me apresure a la guarida de la bestia y corra de ahí cuanto antes. Espero que no esté de malas.

Belle sacudió la cabeza alzando los ojos al techo. Ruby se despidió de ella tras un breve abrazo y de Gideon con un "Hasta luego". Gideon vino hacia donde ella estaba, con las mejillas y barbilla llenas de caramelo, el ceño fruncido en una mueca de preocupación.

-¿Todo bien, Gideon? –preguntó ella, alzándolo para sentarlo en el escritorio, limpiándole la cara con su servilleta.

-Mami, ¿nuestro casero es un monstruo?

Belle lo miró a los ojos, sabía que su hijo tenía el don de espiar conversaciones que no le conciernen, buscaba en su rostro un rastro de miedo, cualquier señal que le dijera que su hijo pedía consuelo una vez más aquél día. Se sonrió al darse cuenta que aquello que se asomaba al rostro de su hijo no era otra cosa que curiosidad. Peligrosa curiosidad si todo lo que le había contado Ruby aquél día llegaba a tener algo de veracidad.

-No lo creo, Gid. Vamos –dijo bajándolo al piso –Tengo mucho que hacer y necesito tu ayuda.

El día iba bastante lento. Sin embargo, Gold sabía tener paciencia, sabía que aquellos que no habían aparecido a pedir una prórroga sobre la renta seguramente la tendrían en casa. Muchos trabajan, eso lo entiende. No le causaba el menor problema aparecerse en sus casas para recaudar sus deudas. Lo que realmente le molestaba era cuando no venían a la tienda, ni estaban en casa. En sí, los que lo evitaban pensando que así su renta quedaría perdonada.

Los casos eran escasos, cualquiera fuera la razón, sus inquilinos sabían no hacerlo esperar por su dinero y las pocas prórrogas que llegaba a otorgar, eran más que provechosas para él. Oh, no. No hay que hacernos falsas ideas, la renta se pagaba al día, sí, en fecha y hora, completa, centavo sobre centavo. Y de no ser así algo era tomado para acrecentar los artículos valiosos en su tienda.

Si al mes siguiente se repetía la embarazosa escena, Gold no se lo pensaba dos veces. A la calle era lanzado aquél inquilino irresponsable. _Es lo justo_ le decía _un trato es un trato. Yo cumplo mi parte como tu casero, pero si tú no cumples la tuya, tengo todo el derecho a tomar lo que es mío._ Gold sonrió para sí mismo.

Un trato es un trato, por supuesto. Pero siempre se puede negociar y cuando dos personas quieren algo del otro, un nuevo trato siempre se puede arreglar. Lo cual siempre terminaba funcionando a su favor. Es decir, un favor pendiente, una posibilidad de reestructurar un contrato, eran pequeños gustos de su vida.

Era simple en verdad. Su vida. Solo el ocasional disgusto. Pero nada que él o en el peor de los casos Dove, no pudieran resolver.

En el transcurso del día se habían aparecido en su tienda la mayoría de sus inquilinos, entregando sus rentas y saliendo de la tienda casi de inmediato y sin mirar atrás. A la gente le gusta tener miedo y a Gold le gustaba ser temido. Le otorgaba esa privacidad que disfrutaba a donde iba. Nadie se metía en sus asuntos ni con él. Aunque Gold nunca había hecho nada tan despreciable como decían algunos rumores. El peor de todos era aquel con el asesinato doble con cuerpos de su esposa y su amante escondidos en algún lugar del bosque, tras el jardín de su casa.

Sus alumnos de preparatoria siempre preguntaban por aquello. Gold nunca se molestó en confirmar los chismes, no es que los haya negado tampoco. Se contentaba con sonreír de medio lado, divertido, ante las estupideces que la gente daba por hechos en torno a su vida.

Incluso, a pesar de que su hijo, Baedan, multitud de veces había dejado el pequeño pueblo para visitar a su madre en la ciudad la gente la creía muerta y a Gold su asesino. Cada ausencia de Bae era notada por todo el pueblo. Los intrigosos siempre esperando la oportunidad de acusarlo de haber completado su crimen matando también a su hijo, que seguramente no era más que un bastardo. Pero al final de cada vacación o viaje flash, el regreso de Baedan dejaba a todos 'tranquilos' y buscando en qué nuevas intrigas entretenerse.

En ese momento la campanilla de la entrada sonó, un inquilino más, Gold se levantó de su mesa de trabajo y se dirigió hacia el frente de la tienda. Grande fue su desilusión cuando el recién llegado no era otro que Jefferson.

-¿¡Qué tal, _grumpy_ Gold!?- saludó con energía. Gold volvió los ojos al techo, torciendo su boca en una mueca de fastidio.

-¿Qué quieres ahora, Jefferson?- el interpelado se sonrió al notar el buen humor en la voz de Gold.

-Oh, nada en especial. Solo curiosear entre tus tesoros, por supuesto. -Jefferson caminó entre las vidrieras, observando los triques que ahí se exponían. Gold soltó un suspiro, dio media vuelta sobre sus talones y se dirigió hacia la parte de atrás de la tienda. -Bueno y preguntarte por tus nuevos inquilinos, claro-. Aquello lo regresó al frente de la tienda.

-Ahh -soltando la sílaba en un jadeo convertido en una risa sarcástica -Stalkeando desde la colina de nuevo, ¿huh?

-¡Pff, claro que no! -Jefferson agitó una mano desdeñoso. -Me preocupa nuestra comunidad, lo sabes. Yo solo soy un hombre vigilante del bienestar de los demás.

-Claro, lo olvidaba- resopló Gold por la nariz, meneando la cabeza de manera casi imperceptible -Jefferson Hatter, vigilante de Storybrooke, desde su mansión con un telescopio y lentes de visión nocturna.

Jefferson se irguió orgulloso y descarado, sonrió abiertamente e inclinándose hizo una reverencia, quitándose un sombrero imaginario. Gold no pudo evitar la pequeña sonrisa socarrona que apareció en sus labios. Un hombre como él, temido y repudiado, siendo amigo de un hombre como el que yacía frente él, todo enérgico, social, carismático y maravilloso, palabras del mismo Jefferson, era de esas inexplicables cosas que confirmaban la existencia de los milagros, otra vez, palabras de Jefferson. Pero Gold no podía negar esa pequeña parte de él que disfrutaba la compañía de aquel excéntrico personaje.

Después de todo ambos compartían un sentido de humor retorcido, ambos habían criado a sus hijos solos. Podrían llamarse familia, pero Gold nunca lo haría. Aquello elevaría el ego de Jefferson y nunca podría quitárselo de encima.

-¡Vamos, anciano! No me tengas así. Sabes que quieres hablarme de tu exquisita nueva inquilina- suplicó Jefferson sacándolo de su ensimismamiento. Gold soltó un derrotado suspiro.

-¿Exquisita?- Gold soltó una risa socarrona– No la conozco, mi curioso amigo. El trato con ella fue hecho desde Boston por medio de la empresa. -Jefferson estampó un pie en el suelo, haciendo un puchero cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. Gold solo meneó la cabeza. -Probablemente la conozca hoy, de cualquier modo.

El tono desdeñoso y desinteresado de Gold hizo torcer la boca a Jefferson. Pero al final su infinita alegría y positivismo ganaron, lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás en una sonora carcajada.

-Tú, viejo zorro, espero que no seas muy duro con ella- dijo Jeff señalándolo con el dedo –Créeme, cuando yo te digo que es exquisita, lo es. Hasta un viejo amargo como tú lo notará.

-Jefferson, empiezo a creer que tendremos la misma charla de no mezclar negocios y placer una vez más. -Suspiró cansinamente, lanzando la cabeza hacia atrás en un antiguo reflejo por quitarse el largo cabello del rostro, a pesar de ya no llevarlo así. -Y por mucho que disfrutes instigarme, esta vez tendré que dejarte ir. Debo empezar mis rondas.

-¡Oh! Claro, siete en punto. Gold, el casero sale a aterrorizar inquilinos.- Jefferson le guiño el ojo. –Bien, de acuerdo. Pero mañana tendrás que decirme _todo_ sobre tu nueva inquilina. Realmente espero que no tenga la renta de este mes, necesitas relajarte.

La mirada lasciva de Jefferson lo habría enfadado, de no ser por la amenaza de tener que verlo mañana también.

-¿Mañana?

-Pero, por supuesto que sí. Traerás a Bae a casa -Gold frunció el ceño, confundido – los llevaré a él y Grace de compras a Boston. Acaso lo has olvidado, viejo aburrido, no los dejaste ir solos. De haber sido así, yo podría quedarme a trabajar en mis diseños y ellos tener la aventura de su vida… -

-Sí, sí, sí, sí -lo interrumpió agitando una mano desdeñoso para que terminara con su demanda de mártir -ya recuerdo. Mañana.

Jefferson se dirigió a la salida no sin antes dedicarle una nueva reverencia, salió del establecimiento haciendo sonar la campanilla una vez más. Gold esperó unos minutos inclinado sobre el estante. Cinco minutos antes de la hora, fue hacia la puerta del frente y girando el pestillo la cerró con llave, girando el letrero a "Cerrado". Consecuentemente se dirigió a la parte de atrás de la tienda apagando luces, asegurando vitrinas y la caja fuerte, una vez en la parte trasera tomó su teléfono, envió un mensaje a Bea, recordándole que era día de renta. La respuesta vino en un simple "Ok, pop". Gold guardó el celular en su saco, para finalmente ponerse su abrigo y salir por la puerta trasera a la brisa fría.

Robert Gold tenía suficiente. Dove se encargaría de terminar de recaudar las rentas de quienes vivían cerca del puerto. Por hoy su paciencia había sucumbido, ya no le restaba más para nadie. Por suerte la renta de Granny's había sido entregada en la tarde por la chica, Ruby, por lo que su última visita le dejaba espacio para saciar su curiosidad. Caminó hacía la biblioteca, el reloj de la torre marcaba el cuarto a las nueve. A paso lento rodeó el edificio hacia la escalera que se encontraba en la parte de atrás, la luz de la lámpara sobre la puerta estaba encendida. Lentamente subió la escalera. "Maldito Jefferson" maldijo Gold por lo bajo, durante las horas pasadas después de su visita no había dejado de pensar en _Ms. French_.

Había repasado su nombre un par de veces, sus cartas, aunque formales, dejaban entrever a una mujer inteligente. Sí, Gold había tenido curiosidad desde entonces. Pero se había obligado a sí mismo a no caer en la morbosa necesidad de asechar la biblioteca aquella primera semana en que llegara un camión de mudanza, como muchos otros curiosos lo habían hecho.

Gold inspiró hondo. Colocó su bastón entre ambos pies y cuadró sus hombros. Era la hora. Golpeó a la puerta suavemente dos veces. Dentro se escuchó un correteo.

-No lo repetiré dos veces, Gideon. -Vino la voz de una mujer, con un ligero acento que Gold no pudo identificar. La puerta se abrió, frente a él se encontraba una mujer, joven. Muy joven, con prendas de ropa en las manos. Sus ojos azules le miraban fijamente, un par de ojos que se habían abierto desmesuradamente. Belle no lo pudo evitar, realmente no esperaba a nadie aquella noche ni a aquellas horas, la verdad es que había abierto la puerta al escuchar el llamado por mero reflejo y el ver a un hombre armado de un traje negro y abrigo a juego, era lo que menos esperaba en su puerta a tales horas.

-Buenas noches, Ms. French. Soy el señor Gold, su casero. –Gold tendió una mano, sonriéndole de medio lado. Belle nerviosamente balanceó la ropa sobre un solo brazo para estrechar la mano del, hasta hace un momento, desconocido hombre plantado frente a su puerta. Las palabras de Ruby vinieron a su mente en un torrente confuso. Tras sentir una especie de descarga en la mano con la que estrechaba la del hombre, la retiró rápidamente. -¿Puedo pasar?


	3. Chapter 3: Loopholes

**Loopholes**

 _¡NO!_ Una voz en su cabeza gritó. _¡Una vez que lo invitas, él podrá entrar a su antojo! ¡Como un vampiro!_ Esa voz era exactamente igual a la de Ruby. No confiando en su voz, o en aquella otra voz en su cabeza, Belle asintió caminando hacia atrás para dejarlo entrar en el pequeño departamento. Gold cerró la puerta tras de sí, dejando su vista pasear por la habitación y la pequeña cocina con su barra de desayuno. Belle desapareció por el pasillo, caminó apresuradamente hacia el pequeño cuarto de lavado, arrojó la ropa dentro y cerró la puerta.

Antes de regresar con el visitante, Belle decidió echar un ojo a su hijo, quién se negaba a salir de la bañera. Siempre tomaba mucho tiempo hacerlo entrar a bañarse, tomaba aún más convencerlo de salir. Abrió la puerta del baño para asomar la cabeza, Gideon estaba sentado en la tina, el niño alzó la cabeza al escuchar le puerta abrirse.

-¡Si me estoy bañando mamá! –exclamó él, soltando su caballo de goma y tomando el jabón con premura frotándose bajo los brazos. Belle sonrió.

-Tenemos visita, Gid. Tengo que atenderla, así que cuando termines, te lavas los dientes y a la cama. Más tarde te daré tu beso de las buenas noches, ¿de acuerdo?

No esperó a la respuesta de Gideon, cerrando la puerta Belle salió al encuentro del señor Gold, en ese momento el hombre se encontraba inspeccionando su pequeña colección de libros dispuestos en un par de repisas a modo de librero. _Nada interesante, después de todo_ , dijo Gold para sus adentros. Al escucharla cerrar puertas y sentir sus pasos más cercanos se volvió lentamente hacia ella. Sin duda la había sorprendido con su visita, llevaba una camiseta desgastada y seguramente le quedaba grande, ya que la había atado en un nudo por las parte de atrás, un pantalón de mezclilla desgastado, arremangado bajo las rodillas y su cabello lo llevaba recogido en un desordenado molote sobre su cabeza, algunos cabellos escapándose de él para caer a los lados de su cabeza enmarcando su rostro, una leve capa de transpiración cubría su frente, mejillas y cuello. Gold desvió la mirada, carraspeando para aclararse la garganta.

-Veo que en estas últimas semanas se ha asentado bien, Ms. French.

-Gracias, Mr. Gold. – su voz le sonó diminuta incluso a ella, _¿pero qué me pasa?_ Belle levantó la cabeza, irguiéndose ante el casero – ¿Gusta sentarse? ¿Puedo ofrecerle algo de beber?

-De preferencia no –dijo Gold, mirando con desdeño su mullido sofá. Ella sintió una punzada de molestia en su estómago. El hombre había paseado la mirada por su departamento con un aire de superioridad, mirando sus cosas y frunciendo la nariz con desagrado. Ahora miraba a su pequeño y desgastado sofá como si temiera que chiches y termitas salieran de él en cualquier momento. Belle respiró profundo antes de hablar:

-Bien, Mr. Gold, ¿a qué debo ésta _inesperada_ visita?

Belle siguió a Gold con la mirada mientras éste daba vuelta a la pequeña sala de estar. Sus ojos viajaban de cosa en cosa, descansando su mano en la pared de vez en cuando, mirando al piso, probando que las maderas no crujieran bajo sus pies. Una vez en la barra de la cocina se volvió hacia ella.

-Ms. French vine en primer lugar a presentarme con usted. Hemos intercambiado un par correos y cartas, pero sentía que era mi responsabilidad presentarme personalmente. -Gold volvió a su postura de negocios, hombros cuadrados, erguido, apoyado sobre ambos pies con ambas manos delante de él sobre su bastón. -Además, claro, ponerme a su servicio. Como su casero, y de acuerdo a nuestro contrato, cualquier inconveniencia con el lugar, yo debo responder ante tal cosa y tomar cartas en el asunto. Después de todo el lugar es mío, debo preservarlo si quiero que siga teniendo valor.

Belle sabía que debía sentirse aliviada, porque si algo pasaba al departamento tendría a quién acudir, el contrato estipulaba que cualquier reparación debía ser autorizada y atendida por su casero. Pero la forma en que el hombre frente ella hablaba del lugar como un simple propiedad la hacía sentir incómoda, la hacía sentir no bienvenida. El lugar tendría que ser un hogar para ella y su hijo. Y se estaba transformando en eso mismo, pero las palabras de Gold fueron un corrientazo frío que le recordó que aquel espacio que llamaba hogar, no era más que un lugar por el que pagaría para tener derecho a dormir bajo el cobijo de un tejado. Una sensación de desamparo la estremeció.

-Agradezco su preocupación, Mr. Gold –dijo ella controlando su voz. La sensación sin embargo sólo aumentó, por lo que de manera más fría agregó: -Procuraremos que la propiedad siga teniendo su valor.

Gold rio sarcásticamente. Dando un par de pasos hacia ella. Belle no retrocedió ni un ápice.

-Ms. French, no me malinterprete. Simplemente me gusta cuidar de mis cosas –comenzó Gold, acercándose más hacia ella, ojos fijos de uno en el otro –Y que otros tengan la delicadeza de darles un buen uso.

Gold se detuvo a un paso de ella, Belle tuvo que levantar un poco la barbilla para seguir mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Había un brillo de divertida malicia en los ojos cafés de aquél hombre. Belle le sostuvo la mirada, firme y segura del lugar donde se encontraba.

-No tendrá queja alguna de nosotros, _Míster Gold_ –replicó ella, no dejando lugar a dudas. La mujer tenía agallas. No había retrocedido ante su deliberado avance, y ahora la poca distancia entre ellos, en lugar de molestarla a ella, lo estaba haciendo sentir incómodo a él. Pero no dejó que su rostro mostrara nada, usando su máscara de indiferencia ante el valor de encararlo, le dedicó una sonrisa socarrona. Gold se inclinó hacia ella, acercándose a su rostro.

-Ya veremos. -La frase fue solo un murmullo entre los dos. -Por el momento -dijo irguiendo su cuerpo, separándose de ella, caminó con gracia hacia la puerta. -Deberá entender que, aunque la alcaldía pagará una parte de su renta, usted deberá cubrir el resto.

Belle miraba fijamente su espalda, tratando entender el juego de poder que se estaba llevando a cabo.

-La alcaldesa Mills dijo que eso estaba cubierto. Ella dijo que…

-¡Oh! -Gold giró sobre sus talones, riendo divertido ante la confusión que sabía se suscitaría -por tres meses, sí. Pero verá, _miss French_. La renta que paga la alcaldía es para la biblioteca. El departamento es cosa aparte. Sin embargo, he accedido a globalizar la renta de ambos y desafortunadamente el trato ha sido que lo restante de la renta del departamento sea cubierto por los inquilinos. En este caso, usted.

Belle estaba confundida. Había leído el contrato un par de veces antes de firmarlo y reenviarlo a la oficina de la alcaldesa y a la de bienes raíces. El departamento era ofrecido a quien se encargara de la biblioteca. Había repasado cada cláusula, cada renglón. Ella había pensado que el departamento sería parte del trato de ser bibliotecaria. Al parecer, la alcaldesa era quien no había leído el contrato completo y había dado a Belle información incompleta.

-En tres meses, cuando acabe el acuerdo con la alcaldía, espero el pago de su parte de la renta a finales de cada mes. –Gold hablaba con las manos, Belle lo pudo notar, y podría haberse visto distraída por ello, pero la noticia de contar con unos dólares menos había pesado en su pecho haciendo que la teatralidad del hombre la molestara aún más –Le respetaré el trato inicial con la alcaldía. –continúo Gold, alzando las comisuras de sus labios en una mueca de ferocidad –Deberá pagar sólo la mitad. Puede hacérmela llegar por medio de transferencia bancaria, correo o incluso pasar a la tienda de antigüedades que está a contra esquina de aquí. Como última instancia, vendré a recolectarla en persona.

Era todo, había hecho su trabajo aquí. Hacerle saber que el lugar donde se encontraba no era de ella, sino suyo. Que todo el tiempo que viviera ahí, mucho o poco, en algún lado de su mente siempre sabría que "su preciado hogar" le pertenecía a él. Con el triunfo pintado en una sonrisa satisfactoria en su rostro el casero dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta. Belle se había quedado plantada. Tendría que aclarar esto con la alcaldesa, renegociar su posición. Reclamar la injusticia que se presentaba ante ella, exigir que respetaran el contrato que la alcaldesa le había hecho firmar hace casi 20 días. _¿Pero qué estoy diciendo?_ _¡Éste es ahora mi hogar! Si debo aclarar algo, es con él._ Gold había abierto la puerta y se disponía a salir cuando Belle encontró su voz.

-¡Un momento, míster! –Belle salió tras él, jalando la puerta hacia sí y azotándola al salir. Gold estaba ya escalones abajo cuando ella se plantó en el descanso al umbral de la puerta, ¡¿cuánto tiempo realmente había pasado?! El hombre volvió el rostro hacia ella al escuchar su llamado, aun con un pie en el último escalón. – ¡No puede venir a mi casa a altas horas de la noche, hablar tonterías e irse así como así!

Belle bajaba los escalones mientras hablaba, la sonrisa de medio lado de Gold, le hacía querer borrársela de una bofetada.

-Miss French –empezó Gold de manera condescendiente – Creo sinceramente que todo está dicho.

-Tal vez usted, ya dijo todo lo que tenía que decir –Belle se detuvo un par de escalones arriba de él, para poder mirarlo hacia abajo. –No puede venir a insultar mi casa, a amenazarme y esperar irse sin que yo me defienda.

Gold volvió su cuerpo totalmente hacia ella, sonriendo descaradamente.

-No he hecho tal cosa, Ms. French.

-Sé leer entre líneas, Mr. Gold. –replicó ella cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, Gold subió un escalón quedando sus rostros a la misma altura, su sonrisa aumentó. Estaba divertido. Ésta pequeña mujer tenía fuego en ella y Gold se consideraba un pirómano.

-Sólo vine a dejar en claro lo que se espera de usted, Miss French. –dijo él con malicia. Belle no apartó la mirada ni un momento.

-Leí los contratos. Sé lo que se me dará y lo que se me pide a cambio.

-Leyó los contratos. –dijo Gold lentamente.

-Sí.

-Completos.

-Por supuesto. La alcaldesa…

-La alcaldesa no es más que una niña con un juguete demasiado grande para ella –la interrumpió Gold –leyó el anexo sobre la contratación de un encargado para la biblioteca.

-Así es. Dice que el departamento es para quién sea contratado para el puesto.

-Miss French –su voz vino en un suave ronroneo condescendiente, la sonrisa de medio lado nunca abandonando sus finos labios, dejando entrever un destello de oro, mientras Gold subía al mismo escalón dónde ella se encontraba, la escalera no era tan ancha por lo que el espacio entre ellos se redujo de manera considerable, Gold se inclinaba sobre ella mirándola con intensidad y ojos dilatados. El corazón de Belle dio un vuelco. –Usted es inteligente y dice saber leer entre líneas –dijo suavemente. Ella no pudo evitar notar como su nariz casi rosaba con la suya, como su aliento fresco se estampaba en su rostro, cómo evitar que el aroma de su colonia la envolviera en una cercanía incómodamente íntima. Pero no se dejó intimidar y no cedió ante la postura amenazadora del hombre – dígame exactamente qué estipula el anexo.

Belle rebuscó en su mente, dándose una sacudida interna para salir del trance que la proximidad del hombre le provocaba. Sabía las palabras exactas, estaba segura, lo había leído un millón de veces, para evitar caer en un agujero legal, justamente. Sin apartar la mirada de él, subió ella un escalón tratando de recuperar su espacio vital y el control de la situación.

-En caso de ser contratado un encargado, se le ofrecerá poner a su disposición el departamento que se encuentra sobre el inmueble antes mencionado, sujeto a la disponibilidad del mismo. –Belle enunció las palabras sin pensar, como una máquina. –Cuando hablé con la alcaldesa mencionó un acuerdo, por el que yo tendría el derecho sobre el apartamento como parte de mi posición como bibliotecaria.

-La alcaldesa no debería prometer cosas que no puede cumplir. –Dijo él entre dientes –Existe un acuerdo, sí.

Gold no subió al siguiente escalón. Le sería más sencillo sobrellevar la situación sin el dulce aroma de la mujer penetrándole el cerebro, ¿ _rosas? ¿Lavanda? ¿Miel? ¿O era aquello cereza?_ También podría dejar de distraerse intentando descifrarlo, _Podrías también dejar de ver su boca._ Gold notó con una pequeña punzada de pánico que los labios de la mujer se movían, pero él no tenía ni idea de que estaba diciendo. Comenzó a manotear, alzando los brazos hacia la puerta por dónde ambos habían salido.

-… debe respetarse. –Decía Belle, un rubor carmesí tiñendo sus mejillas y cuello -Yo firmé dos contratos –acentúo lo dicho levantando los dedos de una mano blandiéndolos frente sus ojos -¡DOS! y los firmé porque confíe en que cumpliríamos ambas partes lo que nos toca, pero al parecer las cosas no serán como lo acordamos…

Belle hablaba a gran velocidad, aunque controlando su tono, si bien apremiante no llegó a decibeles que denotaran en realidad cuan molesta estaba.

-¡MS. FRENCH! –Gold alzó la voz con tono cansino para detener el torrente que salía de la boca de aquella mujer. Belle se calló de repente, mirándolo con ojos desorbitados, tomando un respiro, lista para seguir con su disertación a la menor oportunidad –He dicho, anteriormente, que respetaré el acuerdo ya establecido con la Alcaldía.

-Pero…

-Los detalles serán revisados después. –Dijo Gold con tono definitivo, seco y dominante. -Por hoy, si no le importa, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que escucharla balbucear sobre malas redacciones y desinformaciones, en parte provocadas por la poca experiencia de nuestra alcaldesa, con eso debe quedar zanjado el asunto.

Gold dio media vuelta y bajó los últimos escalones, dispuesto a irse de una buena vez.

-Por ahora. –Vino la voz de la mujer, cargada de frialdad.

Irguiéndose Gold cuadró sus hombros una vez más y caminó hacia la noche, con una mirada taladrándole la espalda. Un leve cosquilleo en la nuca lo acompañó hasta que entró en su Cadillac negro aparcado fuera de su tienda, para luego perderse en la distancia. La respiración de Belle aún no se normalizaba. Lo observó irse en su lujoso auto. Con sorpresa Belle cayó en la cuenta de que había perdido los estribos. Nunca, en toda su vida, había tratado a alguien como había tratado aquella noche a su casero.

¡Por dios! Aquel hombre con solo un par de palabras, podía cerrar la biblioteca, dejarla sin trabajo, reclamar el departamento y dejarlos sin hogar a ella y a su hijo. Belle se reprochó haber perdido la compostura ante _míster_ Gold. Pudo haber destruido el incierto futuro que tenían por delante por un arrebato. Pero es que aquella sonrisa de medio lado y ese maldito brillo de sus ojos habían logrado exasperarla. Parecía estar burlándose de ella todo el tiempo, haciéndola sentir inferior, como si no mereciera siquiera respirar del mismo aire, o estar en la misma habitación. Su manera de andar, de mover las manos, incluso la asombrosa velocidad con que se movía a pesar de usar bastón. _¡¿Quién puede bajar las escaleras a esa velocidad, dependiendo de un bastón?!_ Belle se dejó caer contra la pared con un bufido. Llevando sus manos al rostro, presionó las palmas de las manos contra sus ojos. Soltando un resoplido subió por la escalera y entró en el departamento, giró la manija.

Estampó la frente en la puerta, que estaba cerrada.

* * *

El azote de puerta de auto y de la puerta de frente, lo sacaron de su ensimismamiento. Sobresaltado cerró todas las ventanas de su computadora, miró al reloj sobre la mesita de noche. _23:00. ¡Fuck!_ Estirándose bajó el volumen del equipo de sonido, apagó el monitor, se sacó la camiseta por la cabeza y saltó a la cama adoptando una posición de falsa relajación. Nerviosamente dirigió la mirada hacia su escritorio en busca de evidencias que lo delataran.

-¿Bae? –se escuchó la voz de su padre llamar.

Baedan tomó el libro más cercano y fingió quedarse dormido con él sobre el pecho. Los pasos de su padre se acercaron hacia su habitación, trató de normalizar su respiración, la puerta se entre abrió. Hizo todo lo posible por relajar su rostro.

Gold asomó la cabeza por ella, escaneando con la mirada la habitación. Su hijo yacía recostado sobre su cama, iniciaba el fin de semana y la habitación era prueba fehaciente, por aquí y por allá alguna prenda tirada, zapatos aventados por doquier, libros, papeles, algunos CDs desbalagados encima de su escritorio. Gold suspiró, en verdad necesitaba ese trago, antes de tomarla contra su hijo.

Bae escuchó la puerta cerrarse, soltó el aire que no sabía que estaba reteniendo. Pudo escuchar a su padre moverse hacia la sala, el titileo de botellas le indicó que su padre estaría por servirse un trago. _Mal día, entonces,_ pensó Bae. Su padre rara vez bebía entre semana, a no ser que fuera día de la renta y que algo se haya salido de su perfecto sistema. Seguramente Leroy había intentado eludir a su padre, otra vez. _¿Dónde se habría metido esta vez? ¿En serio, qué tantos lugares podía haber para esconderte en Storybrooke?_ Pasos irregulares en la cocina, movimientos de platos y sonidos de cazuelas sonando. Al parecer papá no se iría a beber a su estudio. Soltó resoplido, pensando en levantarse lentamente de la cama e intentando no hacer ruido.

La puerta se abrió de repente.

-Deja de hacerte menso y sal a cenar, Baedan –dijo Gold aventando la puerta, dándose la vuelta inmediatamente regresando hacia la cocina. –¡Y apaga esa condenada computadora! puedo escuchar el aparato hasta acá.

Baedan se había incorporado de golpe, se dirigió al escritorio, volviendo a encender el monitor para poder apagar la computadora. Mientras cerraba sesión sacó un pantalón de su cajón de pijamas, desvistiéndose de la ropa del día, se puso el pantalón de pijama y salió al encuentro de su padre. La cocina estaba iluminada, su padre estaba frente la estufa, un vaso lleno de un líquido color ámbar oscuro en una mano, cucharón en la otra.

-Ok, ¿cómo lo supiste? –Gold soltó carcajada seca. Miró hacia Bae sobre su hombro, dirigiéndole una mueca burlona.

-Bae, soy tu padre.

-Ajá, claro. –Bea se cruzó de brazos desafiante y juguetón –Ya no creo que tienes súper poderes papa. Ya no tengo 10 años.

Gold se sonrió.

–No, ya no los tienes.

-¿Y? –Gold se encogió de hombros.

-Para engañarme tendrás que esforzarte más, hijo. –Comenzó a servir el guisado dejado por la señora Potts para la cena. Dejó un plato sobre la barra de desayuno, Bae se apeó en el banquillo frente al plato comenzando a comer. –Bien, veamos –dijo Gold comenzando a enlistar con los dedos de una mano, mientras se apoyaba en la barra con la otra –La computadora estaba encendida, seguramente sólo apagaste el monitor pensando que tu viejo no se daría cuenta. –Bea rio meneando la cabeza hacia los lados –El sonido estaba encendido, el libro que supuestamente estabas leyendo era una agenda, la cual tenías al revés por cierto. Sin camiseta sobre la cama; de acuerdo eso pudo funcionar, si te hubieras sacado los zapatos. Pantalón abierto, cinturón aun puesto –el chico se sonrojó –No quiero saber. –Puntualizó Gold.

-¡Pa! –casi se atragantó con el bocado. Gold tomó su plato y vaso, renqueando ligeramente fue a sentarse al lado de su hijo, soltando una risilla ligera ante el sonrojo del chico.

-Pudiste cerrar la puerta, adecentarte y venir a saludar a tu padre. Ya que te lavaras las manos, claro. -Bae no tenía ganas de ver la mueca burlona en el rostro de su padre. Así que continúo comiendo con la mirada fija en el plato. -Además -agregó -Llevaba diez minutos afuera. Pude escuchar cuando bajaste el volumen.

Se volvió hacia su padre quien lo miraba divertido, se llevó las manos al rostro, avergonzado. Continuaron comiendo en silencio, Gold terminó primero, pues no se había servido mucho, ahora daba tragos pequeños a su bebida, Bae se levantó yendo hacia el refrigerador para tomar un envase de jugo, llevándoselo a su lugar se lo tomó directo del envase, apartando su plato al fin vacío.

-Así que -Bae comenzó -¿mal día?

Señaló el vaso en la mano de su padre. Gold bajó la mirada a su mano izquierda, con la que sostenía el vaso casi vacío.

-No estoy del todo seguro –Bae inclinó la cabeza un poco, mirándolo con confusión –Hubo, como siempre, de todo. Pero Dove se encargará de terminar con la zona del muelle, así que no tendré que lidiar con Leroy esta noche.

Gold sonrió de medio lado. Bae sopesó la reacción de su padre. Algo estaba molestándolo, eso era seguro. ¿Pero qué? No había tenido que lidiar con el energúmeno de siempre, había llegado temprano a casa y se había quedado en el auto. Algo sin duda estaba pasando.

-Papa, no estás arrepintiéndote de dejarme ir a Boston con Jeff y Grace, ¿verdad?

-¿Qué? –Gold se volvió a él –No, claro que no. Mañana por la mañana te llevaré a la mansión.

-¡Oh, bien! De acuerdo. Pero –Bae dudó por un momento – ¿entonces por qué el trago? ¿Está todo bien?

Gold meditó un momento. _¿Estoy bien? Pues… sí. ¿El trago? Bueno…_ miró hacia su mano, el vaso estaba vacío desde hace un rato ya, pero aún lo sostenía. Podía ver como los engranes en la cabeza de su padre, algo sucedió. Y al parecer, ni siquiera lo había asimilado él.

-Sí, todo está bien –dijo Gold finalmente, dejando el vaso sobre la mesa. Se levantó llevando los platos al fregadero. Bae lo siguió con la mirada. -Sólo fui a presentarme con una nueva inquilina. Es todo.

-¿Inquilina? ¿La que tomó el departamento sobre la biblioteca? -Gold frunció el ceño.

-¿Acaso estás dedicándote a espiar gente con Jefferson?

-Papa, te propongo algo –dijo Bea sin responderle, levantándose de su lugar y brincando sobre la barra, Gold lo miró con el reprobación –yo lavo los platos, si tú me cuentas todo. Y qué es lo que te tiene tan pensativo.

-No es nada Bae, solo fui y me presenté, como hago con cada inquilino. Nada importante, nada fuera de lo normal de todas formas. –Respondió él agitando una mano con fastidio –Pero acepto tu oferta de lavar los platos.

-¿La trataste como tratas a todos? -preguntó Bae, inseguro. Un tono lastimero.

-Por supuesto. -Bae, que ya tenía las manos llenas de jabón y refregando los platos, no pudo evitar la mueca de inconformidad. Su padre podía ser un poco cerrado algunas veces y sabía que no diría más por hoy. También sabía que la manera de su padre de presentarse ante otros era blandiendo su poder.

Dicha su última palabra, Gold fue hacia el bar, donde había dejado su bastón y lo tomó redirigiéndose hacia la escalera. Bae había terminado con los platos y lo alcanzó al pie de la misma.

-Papa, sea lo que sea, estará bien.

Gold asintió, sonriendo a su hijo con ternura reflejada en los ojos.

-Lo sé, descansa hijo.

-Igual tú, te quiero papa.

* * *

-¡Qué bueno que no me había terminado de bañar! ¿No, mami? -exclamó Gideon, con la boca llena de espuma de pasta de dientes.

Mamá lo observaba desde la puerta. No dijo nada, simplemente le sonrió. Mamá siempre revisaba que lavara bien sus dientes antes de dormir. Gideon observó sus manos. Sus pequeños dedos estaban arrugados, había visitado ancianos cuando vivía en - y ahora sus manos parecían de uno. Mamá le había dicho que era por el agua. Metió sus manos al chorro de agua se sacó el cepillo de la boca y lo lavó bajo el chorro.

Belle se acercó y lo ayudó a poner el cepillo en su lugar mientras él se enjuagaba la boca, escupiendo en el lavabo, cerró el grifo, dedicándole una enorme sonrisa forzada a su madre esperando su aprobación para bajar del banco y correr a su habitación.

-De acuerdo Gid, ve a la cama. Debo meter la ropa a lavar. ¿Cómo está tu cabeza?

Gideon se llevó una mano a la herida sobre su ceja. Belle se agachó a examinarlo.

-No me duele, mami.

-No, tal vez no. Pero necesito hacerte otra curación y le pondremos otro parche. ¿Está bien?

-Oh, está bien. -Se lamentó él bajando la vista a sus pies. Después del helado y haber ayudado en la biblioteca, Gideon ya se había olvidado de todo asunto.

Belle besó la coronilla de su hijo, dándole una suave nalgada animándolo a caminar hacia su habitación. Rápidamente ella tomó la toalla descartada por Gideon y fue al cuarto de lavado. Recogió las prendas que había lanzado dentro anteriormente, separando por colores y texturas Belle dejó la máquina con la primera carga.

Cuando entró a la habitación de Gideon con el botiquín de emergencias en las manos éste ya estaba sentado en su cama, recargado en la cabecera, con las piernas bajo las sabanas, tenía sobre su regazo descansaba un libro. El infante levantó la mirada al escuchar a su madre entrar.

-Lo siento mami. No pude esperar.

-Está bien, Gid. ¿Qué te parece si esta noche tu lees para mí, mientras yo cubro eso en tu frente?

Gideon la miró un instante con los ojos abiertos en sorpresa. Un ligero rubor cubrió sus mejillas mientras Belle acercaba una silla al lado de la cama depositando las gasas y cinta en la mesita de noche. Él asintió bajando la mirada de vuelta a la página. Regresó al inicio del cuento y comenzó a leer en voz alta.

Belle lo observó un momento. Antes de apartarle el cabello de la frente, tomó algodón lo humedeció con alcohol y comenzó a limpiar alrededor de la herida. Gideon interrumpió la lectura un instante para dejar escapar un siseo de ardor. _Continúa_ le dijo ella en voz baja, mientras dejaba el algodón a un lado para tomar las gasas. Gideon continuó leyendo mientras ella le colocaba un parche sobre la frente. Una vez terminó, Belle volvió a guardar las cosas en el botiquín, para finalmente sentarse a disfrutar de la lectura de su hijo.

Así estuvieron unos minutos más, hasta que las pausas provocadas por bostezos eran demasiadas como para que Gideon terminara una sola frase.

-Lo dejamos aquí, ¿te parece? –Belle tomó el libro de las manos de su quién solo atinó a asentir. Gideon se dejó deslizar hasta quedar su cabeza sobre las almohada. Su madre lo arropó para finalmente besarlo en la frente. -Descansa Gid. Te amo.

-Y yo a to, Mami. -Balbuceó Gideon, colgando los brazos del cuello de su madre, para acercarla a el y darle un beso en la mejilla.

Belle dejó el libro sobre la mesilla de noche, apagó la lámpara y tomó el algodón usado y el botiquín. Se dirigió a la puerta, se volvió para ver a Gideon volverse sobre un costado. Apagó la luz y entrecerró la puerta.

Gideon estaba casi dormido cuando un ligero rumor lo sacó de su adormecimiento. A Gideon le gustaba su cuarto. Aquí mamá lo había dejado tener la habitación con ventana, que le dejaba ver los tejados de las casas. A Gideon le encantaba su ventana. Pero por la noche preferiría dormir con la espalda hacia ella. El sonido vino de nuevo. Venía de la ventana.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, tenía dos opciones, llamar a mamá o ser un hombre e investigar por sí mismo. Gideon respiró profundamente, tomó aire y los sostuvo unos segundos antes de liberarlo. Sería valiente. Sigilosamente bajó de su cama y se acercó a la ventana, corriendo las cortinas. Se sonrió con sorpresa y abrió la ventana.

Fuera, en la fría noche, estaba aquel gatito sin bigotes al que había salvado. Gideon no hizo por agarrarlo. En su lugar abrió la ventana y se hizo a un lado. El pequeño animal saltó hacia el interior, restregándose en sus tobillos. Emitiendo pequeños maullidos. El niño cerró la ventana y cerró las cortinas. Subió a su cama y el gatito lo siguió.

-Hola -susurró Gideon al animalito que caminaba sobre las sabanas de manera insegura hasta sentarse sobre su almohada -¿quieres quedarte?

Un maullido corto fue toda respuesta. Gideon asintió. Se recostó nuevamente, su nuevo amigo probó el terreno para finalmente tumbarse cerca de su cuello, ronroneando suavemente.

-De acuerdo. Pero tendrás que esconderte de mamá. Al menos hasta que la le diga que te quedarás.


	4. Chapter 4: Curiosidad

**Curiosidad**

 _Grace y Bae hanlan sobre el aun lejano baile de graduación, ella intenta convencerlo de invitar a salir a su crushy él no puede evitar contarle sobre Emma y Graham. Gold se sorprende a si mismo espiando la biblioteca. Jefferson intenta interrogar a Bae._

Jefferson conducía hacia la ciudad con Grace y Baedan en el asiento trasero, con el volumen alto y el acelerador a fondo. Esa mañana Bae había aparecido en su mansión a la hora acordada. Pero para cuando había bajado a la puerta Gold se había dado a la fuga, provocando el berrinche y actual molestia del diseñador. Se sentía traicionado por quien él pensaba su amigo. ¿Ni un buenos días era digno de regalarle? Jefferson era consciente de que Gold era muy privado. Pero nunca le había hecho tal grosería. Un desayuno en familia no se le niega a nadie. En su lugar se había ido a ocultarse en su pequeña y oscura tienda.

Lo conocía de tiempo podida decirse que estaba acostumbrado al comportamiento de Gold y que hasta cierto punto lo divertía empujar sus limitantes. Pero esa mañana se encontraba genuinamente molesto con él. Habían acordado ese desayuno por semanas. ¡Gold lo había sugerido! Tal vez visitarlo el día anterior y picarle la cresta no había sido tan buena idea. Pero Jefferson adoraba incomodar a Gold. Pero esto era más importante. Había un negocio pendiente y lo más importante, Baedan se iba a la universidad, _¿cuántas oportunidades más nos quedan para estar con los chicos?_

De acuerdo, Jefferson se estaba proyectando. Sentía la partida de Baedan como un interludio a la partida de Grace. Un par de años más era lo que le restaba antes de quedarse sólo en esa enorme mansión. La idea hacia su estómago retorcerse. Desde la muerte de Angie, su único tesoro era su adorada Grace. Había dejado su trabajo como vendedor de bienes raíces y decidió seguir su sueño de ser diseñador, como Angie siempre le pedía. ¡Dios! ¡Cuánto la extrañaba!

Grace conocía a su padre, sabía que lo mejor era dejar que pasará el tiempo para que se calmara y poder pedirle que, por todos los cielos, bajara la velocidad. Tal vez también le pediría que cambiará la estación, los ochentas eran geniales, de acuerdo, pero ella quería escuchar algo más de su generación. Baedan el viejo, lo llamaba ella y tenía razón en hacerlo. Primero era mayor que ella y segundo estaba tarareando las canciones que salían en la radio. Grace se cruzó de brazos tratando de disfrutar, tanto como su amigo. Media hora después Jefferson cantaba a todo pulmón " _Love is a battlefield"_. Sabían que la tempestad había pasado se volvió a Bae quien la miró con cierto alivio, aunque su mano aún se aferraba con fuerza al reposabrazos, ella le sonrió.

-¿Amm, Papá? –dijo Grace tratando de hacerse escuchar sobre la radio. Su padre no la escuchó. Iniciaban los acordes de _"On way or another"_ y Jefferson comenzó a golpear el volante siguiendo el ritmo. Temiendo su reacción y con extremo cuidado, Grace soltó su cinturón de seguridad y se inclinó entre la división de asientos hasta alcanzar la perilla del volumen. De reojo Jefferson detectó el movimiento que lo sorprendió haciéndolo virar el volante.

Las llantas chirriaron contra el asfalto de la carretera cuando Jefferson estampó su pie en el freno. Bae había sido lo bastante rápido para jalar a Grace de vuelta a su asiento y sostenerla con un brazo, evitando así que ésta saliera volando hacia adelante. Por suerte eran los únicos en el camino.

-¡GRACE! –gritó su padre, con un dejo de enojo pero con el miedo reflejado en los ojos cuando se volvió sobre su asiento para asegurarse de que estaban bien. Ella se aferraba al brazo extendido de Bae, las respiraciones de todos aceleradas después de lo sucedido. Jefferson encendió el auto de nuevo, y se orilló, matando el motor de nueva cuenta, salió del auto.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Bae en voz baja, retirando su brazo extendido.

-Si –asintió Grace –Tengo que ir con papá.

Bae asintió quitándose el cinturón de seguridad para bajar el volumen de la radio, mientras ella salía del auto, dando la vuelta por delante para encontrar a su padre. Jefferson estaba en cuclillas, con la espalda apoyada en la puerta del conductor y el rostro entre las manos. Grace lo observó un instante, se acuclilló colocando sus manos sobre las rodillas de su padre.

-Papá ¿estás bien? –Jefferson asintió, soltando un suspiro dejó caer sus manos sobre las de ella. Se miraron a los ojos un momento.

-¡Demonios, Grace! Lo siento.

-Fue mi culpa.

-No, no, no nada de eso. Tenía la mente en otro lado y el movimiento me asustó, fue todo.

El azote de la puerta los hizo volver el rostro hacia arriba, donde Bae los observaba con ambas manos en los bolsillos.

-¿Quieres que conduzca, Jeff? – Jefferson negó con la cabeza. Grace lo ayudó a levantarse, sacudiéndose los pantalones.

-No, todo está bien. Solo fue el susto ¿no? –dijo sonriéndole a ambos chicos. –Estamos bien.

-Sí, solo fue el susto.

Puntualizó Grace, mientras Bae se sonreía encogiéndose de hombros. Subieron todos al auto, una vez abrochados los cinturones Jefferson puso en marcha el motor y continuaron su camino hacia Boston.

* * *

Después de dejar a Bae en la puerta de Jefferson, Gold se dirigió a la tienda, pero era aún temprano para abrir. Decidió pasar por un café a Granny's, a pesar de que sabía que no sería bien visto por la dueña… o cliente alguno. Después de todo el día anterior había visitado a la mayoría.

Al entrar el primero en hacerle saber que no era bienvenido fue Leroy, quién estaba en su banquillo de siempre, sentado a la barra. Gold pasó a su lado, exhibiendo su media sonrisa burlona, camino a la caja registradora. Tendió un billete a la cajera en turno, una chica de cabello cobrizo y esperó por su orden. Miró alrededor del restaurante, girando su cabeza, sin moverse de lugar. La hora pico de desayuno aún no iniciaba por lo que el lugar estaba casi vacío. Unos cuantos minutos más y el lugar hervirían en lugareños.

-¿Qué quieres?

 _La dulce voz de Granny_ –Buenos días para usted también –dijo él sarcástico, mientras giraba sobre sus talones.

-Ajá –refunfuñó la mujer, con una mano en la cintura, mirándolo sobre sus gafas de media luna, una mirada llena de veneno. Por suerte Gold era inmune a él.

-Estoy aquí en calidad de cliente –dijo lentamente –Espero mi orden, como cualquier otro. Después de todo no tenía opción, era esto o pasar la mañana sin cafeína. Tengo prioridades, verá. -Granny estaba por responder algo, cuando la chica apareció llevando consigo el vaso térmico que prontamente extendió hacia él. -Que tengan buen día.

Salió de ahí antes de darle oportunidad a la mujer de decir nada más. El aire frío azotó en su rostro, lentamente se dirigió hacia su tienda, al llegar a la esquina, sin embargo, no pudo evitar que su mirada viajara hacia la biblioteca. La torre marcaba las 6: 40. Seguía siendo muy temprano para abrir la tienda. La verdad es que de no ser por los mineros que iban y venían por las calles, estas estarían vacías.

Creyéndose protegido por esta soledad, decidió dar un vistazo más cercano. La mayoría de las ventanas aún estaban protegidas por hojas de periódico. Entre ellos no se podía ver mucho. En el vestíbulo principal alcanzó a entrever algunas cajas apiladas, vacías. Las luces estaban encendidas, lo cual podría considerar extraño. Una sombra pasó frente él. Gold se sobresaltó, alejándose un poco de la ventana.

"… _Sabes que quieres hablarme de tu exquisita nueva inquilina…"_ La voz de Jefferson se hizo presente en su memoria. Gold sacudió la cabeza tratando de omitir el recuerdo de su lasciva mirada.

Inevitablemente una extraña curiosidad lo llevó a asomarse una vez más. Por ese pequeño hueco no la pudo ver. Se movió a la siguiente ventana, nada. Se fue a la siguiente, mismo resultado. Finalmente en la penúltima, cuando estaba a punto de rendirse, al fin la encontró. _Ms French_. Ella estaba inclinada sobre una caja, sacaba libros dejándolos a un lado sobre la mesa. Se acercó un poco más a la ventana, ella estaba sobre un pequeño banco, sus largas piernas expuestas por la falda que llevaba esa mañana. Sus delgados brazos color alabastro, sacaban y sacaban libros.

"… _Créeme, cuando yo te digo que es exquisita, lo es. Hasta un viejo amargo como tú lo notará…" ¡Maldición, Jefferson!_

Finalmente su cabeza emergió de la caja, el cabello le caía sobre la espalda en cascada de rizos castaños. Bajó del banco y tomando un gran número de libros en sus brazos, su delgada silueta desapareció hacia el extremo derecho de la ventana.

Al quererla seguir con la mirada, olvidando que la veía a través de una ventana, su frente pegó contra el cristal. El golpe lo sacó de su ensimismamiento y se alejó a paso veloz de ahí. Decidiendo mientras caminaba que lo mejor sería trabajar en la parte de atrás de la tienda hasta que se hiciera la hora de abrir.

Belle había escuchado algo tras de ella, un golpe sordo. Asustada dejó la pila de libros en la mesa más cercana, fue hacia donde había escuchado el golpe. No había ahí nada que se hubiera podido caer ni mucho menos. Su mirada viajó a la ventana. Desde que llegara al pueblo había recibido curiosos que pegaban el rostro en los cristales, por lo que había decidido tapar las ventanas con periódico. Tal vez solo había sido eso. Un curioso más. Belle fue hacia la ventana despegando la orilla superior de la hoja que bloqueaba aquella ventana, miró hacia fuera. La calle estaba vacía, calle arriba y calle abajo. Así que encogiéndose de hombros regreso al su trabajo.

* * *

El viaje había sido largo, pero al fin estaban en Boston. El baile de graduación estaba aún a unos meses de suceder, pero Jefferson había insistido en diseñar el traje que llevaría para esa noche. Además, Grace iría también, Bae se lo había prometido. Por lo que Jefferson, emocionado, había insistido en el viaje que ahora hacían, buscando diseños y telas que lo convencieran para poder hacerle un par de vestidos (¿ _Un par de vestidos?, Claro que sí, Grace. Debes tener opciones)_ y un traje a la altura de la ocasión.

Baedan estaba seguro de que Jefferson, aquel día en que cenaban en su casa, estuvo a punto de lanzarle el salero a la cabeza, por haber sugerido que el para su graduación simplemente rentaría un traje. Su padre, cuyos trajes eran todos hechos a la medida, sólo se había encogido de hombros y murmurado su indiferente aprobación. Jefferson se negó rotundamente ( _No, no, y no. Baedan Gold, es tu graduación, irás a la Universidad y tu padre es lo bastante rico para que vayas con un traje rentado, yo te lo haré, y no se diga más)_. Desde entonces no se lo quitaba de encima.

Todos los días iba a buscarlo a la hora del té y lo arrastraba a correr por los senderos dispuestos a orillas del bosque, le había prohibido las frituras y gaseosas que tanto le gustaban, los dulces incluso. Bae había recurrido a esconder unos cuantos en casa. Su padre sólo sonreía y se burlaba de él cuando se quejaba de que tenía hambre.

-Joven Gold -comenzó Jefferson después de aclararse la garganta. Bae se dio la vuelta para encararlo, aunque él seguía pasando prendas en el mostrador, con el ceño medio fruncido.

-¿Si, míster Hatter? -el tono en la voz de Jefferson y el uso de su apellido era toda la señal que necesitaba para saber que este asunto se había vuelto serio. Bueno, tan serio como podía ser tratándose de Jefferson, claro.

-Me disculpo señor por mi comportamiento durante el camino hacia aquí. –Dijo Jefferson como salido de una novela victoriana, tomó un saco color magenta, sobreponiéndoselo a Bae. Negando con la cabeza lo regresó a su lugar. – es solo que su señor padre…

-Lo sé, mi querido señor –Dijo él, Bae relajó el rostro con una sonrisa sincera, poniendo una mano en el hombro de su interlocutor –Sé que el desayuno era importante para ti Jeff. Sólo que… bueno tú sabes, es papá.

-¡Demonios! Bae, por favor, no le vayas a decir lo que ocurrió en el camino. Me matará.

Baedan soltó una carcajada ligera ante la desesperada mirada de Jefferson.

-Por supuesto que no, Jeff.

-Papá –Grace venía hacia ellos con un par de camisas, poniéndoselas en las manos a su padre –Debes probarte éstas, y un par de chaquetas, en un par de días tienes que volver a presentar tu nueva colección a Madame.

Jefferson tomó las prendas y se fue al probador. Grace tomó la mano de Bae entonces y se fueron a una zona más alejada del probador.

-¿Qué sucede, Grace?

-Cumplirás con tu palabra, ¿cierto?

-¡Duh! ¡Claro! Sino ¿qué hacemos aquí? –dijo en tono burlón.

-No seas tonto. Sabes a qué me refiero.

Bae se rascó la cabeza. Grace quería que Brad, un chico de su clase, la invitara al baile. Él no se llevaba muy bien con él. No desde el quinto grado, cuando Brad se había unido al equipo de americano de la escuela. Brad había hecho un cambio radical, se había vuelto abusivo y pretensioso. Pero a Grace le gustaba. Bae preferiría que fuera al baile con alguien más.

-Sí, bueno… pensé que irías conmigo, ¿sabes?

-No seas ridículo –exclamó ella –si me llevas a mí, ¿cómo vas a invitar a Emma Nolan?

-Shhhh –la acalló él tomándola del brazo para alejarla aún más del vestidor -¡Grace! Prometiste no decírselo a nadie.

-No necesito decirlo, Bae. –repuso Grace mirándolo divertida –Tu cara es prueba suficiente.

-¿Qué? ¿Mi cara?

Grace se rio suavemente -Tú sabes, la boca abierta, baba en el suelo y los ojos de corazón. –Se burló ella –Además de los corazoncitos que te salen de la boca cada vez que hablas de ella.

-No es gracioso –dijo él sintiéndose sonrojar levemente.

-¡Oh! Y lo olvidaba, tu repentino cambio de tono –rio nuevamente, apuntando al rostro de Baedan.

Emma Nolan, o Emma the Swan como la apodaban algunos, debido a su transformación de chiquilla infantil con grandes anteojos y frenos a chica sexy punk, iba en sexto grado, un año menor que él. Se habían cruzado alguna vez por los pasillos de la preparatoria. Nunca habían hablado realmente, excepto aquella ocasión en que Baedan había decidido aparecer en un entrenamiento de soccer. Emma era jugadora también. Sin embargo, Bae pronto había dejado el equipo, ya que encontraba a los demás un poco tontos. Y sus juegos y bromas lo molestaban más que divertirlo.

En las vacaciones de verano de hacía un año habían coincidido en un campamento en California. Durante el campamento ella y Bae habían experimentado la evolución de ser sólo conocidos, a amigos y finalmente amigos que les gustaba besarse por los rincones, ocultos de la miradas invasivas de chicos más jóvenes. Para el final del campamento Baedan consideraba que lo que pudo ser solo una aventura de verano podría continuar una vez que regresaran a casa. Ése verano, una vez que regresaron de California, a Emma le retiraron los frenos y había decidido usar ropa elegida por sí misma y no por su madre.

Dejó también de saludar a Bae en los pasillos. Emma ahora se encontraba siempre rodeada de amigos y conocidos. No era la chica popular por excelencia, no era un cliché. Pero el olvido al que se derivó Bae si lo fue. Era aún más difícil tratar de invitarla a salir, tanto dentro como fuera de la escuela. Primero estaba la incapacidad de Bae para hablar con las chicas, segundo no parecían coincidir en ningún lado. Él la seguía observando cuando pasaba a su lado por el pasillo, a veces durante el almuerzo.

En una ocasión, antes de navidad, Baedan al fin se había llenado de valor y estaba decidido a pedirle una cita. Se había levantado de donde se encontraba charlando con August y Grace. Tomó su mochila y caminó hacia donde se encontraba Emma. Pero en ese momento ocurrió algo que él no esperaba, se escuchó un claxon y ella salió disparada al auto, viejo y desvencijado que había aparcado para consecuentemente inclinarse dentro y besar a su ocupante.

-¡Déjalo ya! ¿De acuerdo? –exclamó Bae un tanto irritado por el recuerdo. –Estoy diciendo que te llevaré a ti.

-Wow, tranquilo. Aún hay tiempo para que la invites, no es como que tengas que invitarla a la de ya. –dijo Grace, levantando las manos hacia él, como defensa –Aunque, pensándolo bien, si de verdad te gusta tanto deberías invitarla a salir. –Bae negó con la cabeza, desviando la mirada y fingiendo interesarse en las prendas que lo rodeaban –Pensé que eran amigos.

-Lo fuimos… somos –se corrigió.

-¿Bae? ¿Qué pasó? –Grace se acercó a él por la espalda, tratando de ver su rostro. –Creía que, después del campamento, habían quedado en buenos términos. _Mejor_ que buenos.

La mirada lasciva de Grace era la prueba fehaciente de que era hija de Jefferson y el ceño fruncido ante la invasión de su privacidad reflejado en el rostro de Bae era prueba de que Gold, definitivamente era el suyo.

-Si bueno, no tan buenos según parece. –Dijo entre dientes -Está saliendo con Graham.

-¿Graham? ¿El hijo del guardabosque? –exclamó en un murmullo sorprendido –Pero ¿cómo?

-¡Y yo qué sé! –Bae se alejó de ella. No quería hablar más por el momento. Grace le dio su espacio, pero no por mucho tiempo.

-Bueno siempre puedes invitar a alguien más. Que tal Aurora.

-¿Aurora?

-Claro, es bonita y rubia y alta –contabilizó Grace.

-Y tonta como una mosca. -Terminó Bae -Además de que es novia del mariscal de campo, ¿acaso buscas que me vuelen la cabeza antes de que logre graduarme?

-Sigue siendo bonita. –Grace se encogió de hombros -Ok Aurora no ¿¡qué tal Lily!?

-¡Claro! ¡Cómo no se me ocurrió! –Exclamó sarcástico – ¡Salir con su mejor amiga! Que excelente plan. ¡Diablos, no!

Grace no dijo más. En instante escucharon el llamado de Jefferson, quien salía del vestidor con una de las camisas que Grace le había alcanzado.

-Grace, en serio mi vida, no estoy tan gordo.

Grace se movía por las tiendas con rapidez, Jefferson le seguía el paso sin dificultad. Baedan, en cambio, después de la tercera tienda había perdido cualquier interés en ropa y telas. Todo lo que quería era comer algo. Pero su apetito no se vería satisfecho hasta mucho más tarde. Cuando dejaron las tiendas atrás para encontrar un restaurante con una buena barra de ensaladas.

Eso no era lo que quería. _Yo quiero carne_ , pensaba mientras elegía entre una ensalada de espinacas o una ensalada césar.

-No te atrevas a ponerle más aderezo a esa ensalada, Bae.

-Jeff, ¡por favor! –Suplicó –Aún faltan como seis meses para la graduación. Sólo quiero que esto sepa a algo más que césped.

Decidido Bae agregó una cucharada más de aderezo a su ensalada y un puño más de pan de ajo. Jefferson lo dejo ser, a regañadientes por lo que Grace se reía entre dientes. Sentados ya a la mesa, repasaban el plan a seguir después de comer. Serían un par de horas más entre tiendas de telas y ropa. Para finalmente tomar el auto y regresar a Storybrooke antes de que oscureciera por completo.

Bae jugueteaba con su comida, tenía un hambre voraz. Pero el hecho de sosegar dicha hambre con solo una ensalada, le causaba un gran dilema. Picoteó sus vegetales distraídamente mientras Grace charlaba animadamente con su padre sobre los diseños que habían visto en la última tienda. Jefferson llamando su nombre fue lo que lo trajo a la plática.

-…guntarte algo muy importante –dijo Jefferson apoyando los codos sobre la mesa e inclinándose hacia él.

-Negro está bien, no necesito llamar la atención –dijo Bae restándole importancia.

-¿Qué? No –replicó Jefferson rápidamente. –Eso no. Algo más imperioso. –Baedan lo miró extrañado, encogiéndose de hombros asintió. -¿Cómo le fue ayer a tu padre con las rentas? ¿Algo excitante que contar?

-¡Oh papá! –exclamó Grace alzando los ojos al techo. – ¡No puedes hablar en serio!

-¡Pero por supuesto que sí! ¿Te dijo algo tu viejo?

-No, no que yo recuerde. –Comenzó Bae tratando de recordar, su padre había estado un poco extraño –Papa llegó por un trago, creía que se debía a Leroy, pero al parecer Dove fue quién tuvo que lidiar con él.

-¿Sólo eso? ¿Algún nuevo inquilino? ¿Nada? –Presionó Jefferson, Bea fingió interesarse en su plato, removiendo los vegetales una vez más, para finalmente decidirse a dar bocados –Bae, ¡por favor! Necesito saber si conoció a la chica de la biblioteca.

- _Bfi ia fabes_ quien _ef_ ¿qué _quiebes_ que te _io_ _difga?_ –replicó Bae a medio bocado.

-Obviamente detalles, Bae –agregó Grace, marcando con su tono lo tonta que había sido su pregunta –Es mi papá de quien estamos hablando.

-¡Heeey! Una vez que abra la biblioteca me iré a presentar como es debido. Pero me gustaría ir con algo de información, para no ir a meter la pata y decir algo que la incomode.

-Veo eso imposible, papá.

Jefferson la miró fingiéndose ofendido –Discúlpeme usted mi bella dama, pero yo nunca incomodo a nadie. -Bae levantó la vista de su plato un momento, mirándolo con incredulidad –Simplemente los deslumbro con mi asombrosa personalidad.

Bae y Grace soltaron carcajadas similares. Ambos sabían que a Jefferson le encantaba hacer pasar malos ratos a Gold, empujando sus límites sociales al extremo cada vez que se reunían por azares del destino o mejor dicho causalidades. Él tenía la teoría de que llegaría el día en que Gold al fin se relajara un poco. Jefferson insistió a Bae, poniendo cara de perrito, él se removió incomodo en su silla, tratando de recordar una vez más.

-Jeff, en serio, no me dijo nada. –se disculpó Bae. –Lo único que recuerdo que mencionó fue que se había presentado con ella y que le había dado el mismo trato que a cualquier otra persona.

-¡Diablos! –Murmuró Jefferson para sí –Pues si así fue –continuó en un tono preocupado –me temo que tendré que reparar el daño causado por tu padre.

El teléfono sonó en ese momento. Bae lo sacó de su bolsillo mirando hacia la pantalla que leía "Pops", hizo por levantarse para tomar la llamada, pero Jefferson tendió la mano palma arriba hacia él, abriendo y cerrando los dedos. Él no tuvo más remedio que entregarle el teléfono. Con un rápido movimiento sobre la pantalla contestó y puso el altavoz.

" _¿Bae? ¿Por qué has tardado tanto en contestar?"_

-Hola papa, perdón, no era mi intención es sólo que…-

-Qué le pedí el teléfono para poder escucharte todos, _Beastie_

Un bufido llegó hasta ellos por auricular _"Hola Jefferson, pensé que habíamos dejado_ Beastie _atrás"_.

-Pues mira nada más, regresamos a él. –Gold no dijo nada, así que Jefferson continuo –Pero sabes que no puedo estar molesto contigo mucho tiempo, después de todo, somos los únicos que te aguantamos.

" _¡Vaya! ¡Muchas gracias!"_

-Pero, claro tenemos nuestras condiciones.

Gold estuvo en silencio un momento, soltando un nuevo suspiro dijo: _"¿Qué condiciones?"_

-Jefferson quiere saber de tu nuevo inquilino, pops. –Se adelantó Bae. Pudo sentir cómo su padre se ponía un poco tenso y sin duda ahora mismo estaría sujetándose la nariz con el tabique entre el índice y el pulgar o pasándose la mano por el cabello.

" _No hay nada que decir, rentará el pequeño departamento sobre la biblioteca, es todo"._

-Pero, Gold, por favor, sabemos que será la nueva bibliotecaria, ( _Jefferson, voy a colgar)_ porque ¡Por dios! Esa biblioteca ha tenido más movimiento estas semanas ( _Estoy por presionar el botón)_ que en todo el tiempo que llevo viviendo ahí –la voz de Jefferson aumentó velocidad y lo último vino en un torrente poco entendible - ¿De dónde viene? (¿ _Qué?_ )¿Qué edad tiene? ( _y yo que…_ ) ¿Es soltera?

" _Adiós Jefferson, Bae mandame mensaje cuando vengan de regreso, saludos preciosa Grace"._

-¡GOLD! Un NOMBRE es todo lo que pido –exclamó Jefferson desesperado. La línea aún estaba viva, él no había cortado aún. Finalmente en un suave murmulló vino la voz de Gold hacia ellos:

" _Belle French"._


	5. Chapter 5: Safe

**Safe.**

 _Se acerca la inauguración por lo que Belle está emocionada, preocupada y apurada. Gideon busca la mejor manera de esconder a su pequeño amigo y un nombre. Bae conoce a un nuevo amigo._

* * *

Dos días enteros y no había encontrado la manera de hablar con mamá. Tampoco es como que hubiera tenido la oportunidad, en pocos días se inauguraba la biblioteca y ella estaba muy ocupada. Incluso el mismo Gideon se había visto bastante atareado ayudando a mamá a traer y llevar libros de un lugar a otro. Mamá había hecho muchas listas, ¡montañas de listas! Y habían tenido que acomodar cada libro según el número que mamá les había puesto en los lomos. _Es un sistema_ dijo _es para encontrar todo más fácil, Gid_. Pues sea como sea, el punto es que no había notado a… bueno a su nuevo amigo.

Aún no se decidía en ponerle un nombre y su amigo gatuno no se había dignado a presentar sugerencia alguna. La verdad es que ambos se encontraban un poco inseguros con respecto a qué hacer. A la mañana siguiente su pequeño amigo se había atorado entre la mesita de noche y la cama, por fortuna sus lastimeros maullidos no habían atraído a su madre, una vez libre, había chocado contra la cama y al querer brincar sobre la silla del escritorio había fallado por poco. Parecía que "gatito" no sabía muy bien dónde se encontraba.

Cuando mamá bajó a trabajar en su sistema, Gideon había aprovechado la oportunidad para llevar a "gatito" al baño. Cerró la puerta con llave y abrió los grifos para llenar la tina con agua caliente y fría. "gatito" se había refugiado esta vez entre la taza del baño y el lavabo, chocando contra ambos. Para su triste sorpresa "gatito" no tenía un antifaz blanco… era una especie de pintura, seguramente habían sido Los Niños Perdidos. Con extremo cuidado Gideon tomó agua en sus manos y acariciando a "gatito" consiguió quitarle aquella plasta blanca de su pelaje, quedándole una simple línea grisácea entre sus ojos. Gideon pensaba que también era pintura pero decidió dejarlo así, ya que el minino comenzaba a inquietarse con el agua. Cuando finalmente se decidió a meterlo, el gato salió disparado de sus manos, dando de lleno contra la pared.

Rápidamente Gideon tomó a su amigo en sus manos y comenzó a revisar su cabeza, asustado. Él estaba bien, pero un poco atontado, con determinación, el niño bañó apresuradamente al peludo, tomó un poco de su shampoo y un poco de esa cosa que se ponía mamá para el cabello. Se lo puso especialmente en la cara, tal vez así sus bigotes crecerían más rápido. Una vez que terminó, se sacó la camisa de la pijama para envolver a "gatito" y llevarlo de vuelta a su habitación.

A pesar de toda la suerte que había tenido en los últimos días, ahora tenía una apuración mayor. Ya había intentado todo, pero simplemente el pequeño amigo no obedecía a sus vanos esfuerzos.

-Es inútil –dijo Gideon cediendo finalmente, dejando salir al pequeño gatito de su mochila. Éste saltó de ella, cayendo suavemente sobre el suelo. –Tienes que irte conmigo. No puedes quedarte aquí solo todo el día ¿sabes? Mamá podría encontrarte.

El animalito lo miró atentamente, orejas en punta, cabeza medio torcida, ojos redondos y dilatados. Sus bigotes iban creciendo de a poco, o eso le gustaba pensar a Gideon, por suerte no se los habían cortado de tajo.

-¡Gideon! –Llamó la voz de mamá desde la cocina –Apresúrate o llegaremos tarde. Y aun debes desayunar.

Gideon dudó un momento. Tomó a su gatuno amigo y lo depositó es la caja que ha venido siendo su escondite en los últimos días. Intencionalmente dejó su mochila sobre la cama y por último metió la caja debajo de la cama una vez más. Cuando salió de su habitación mamá venía en su dirección por el estrecho pasillo. Lo miró poniendo las manos en jarras sobre su cintura. Gideon apresuró el paso y se sentó a la pequeña mesa. Su madre puso delante de él un plato con fruta y yogurt, un pan tostado con mermelada y un vaso con jugo.

-Gracias, mami –agradeció sinceramente y se dispuso a ingerir la comida, con cierta premura.

-Apresúrate Gid, recuerda que tengo que charlar con tu directora sobre… -señaló su frente. Gideon torció la boca en un gesto que a Belle le recordó a alguien más. Aunque ¿a quién? Belle sacudió la cabeza, se llevó la taza a los labios, bebiendo el resto de su café. Tomó el pan tostado con mermelada que había dejado a un lado y se dirigió a la puerta que llevaba al interior de la biblioteca. –Te espero abajo, ¿de acuerdo? No tardes mucho.

Dicho esto salió por la puerta hacia las escaleras. Gideon se tomó un poco más de tiempo en beber su jugo después de mascar apresuradamente el pan tostado. Una vez terminó con la fruta, se fue hacia su habitación nuevamente, se colgó la mochila y se agachó para sacar la caja de debajo de su cama. "Gatito" estaba dormido. El niño dudó por un momento. Tomó la caja, se puso en pie saliendo de la habitación, se dirigió a la misma puerta por la que había salido su madre, sin cerrar la puerta tras de él, bajó las escaleras tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Su madre se movía por la biblioteca, con mucho cuidado de no romper el silencio en el que se encontraban, fue hacia la puerta que daba a la calle, en la parte detrás de la escalera. Ahí estaba lo suficiente oscuro como para que mamá no se diera cuenta de que estaba la caja con su amigo.

Se aseguró de cerrar las solapas de la caja dejando espacio suficiente para que el animalito en el interior pudiera respirar. Regresó sobre sus pasos escaleras arriba, tomó el pomo de la puerta y la azotó deliberadamente. El llamado de su madre no tardó en llegar a sus oídos, mientras bajaba corriendo los escalones.

-¡Gideon! ¡Por favor! ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no azotes la puerta al salir?

Los pasos apresurados de su hijo llegaron a su lado, mientras ella tomaba su bolso y llaves. Salieron de la biblioteca a toda prisa hacia la escuela.

* * *

Tres fuertes golpes en la puerta.

-¡Última llamada, Baedan! –Vino la voz de su padre a través de la puerta, Bae levantó la cabeza, se estiró para tomar su teléfono y activar la pantalla. ¡Demonios! Tarde, era muy tarde. – ¡Apresúrate o tendrás que viajar con tu viejo!

Bae se levantó rápidamente, no había tiempo de ducharse ¡maldita sea! Se sacó camiseta por la cabeza, tomó el desodorante y se roció el torso completo, junto con las axilas y lo que alcanzó de espalda. Se sacó el pantalón del pijama con todo y ropa interior, sacó un par de boxers limpios de su cajón se deslizó dentro de ellos, abriendo otro cajón sacó un par de pantalones de mezclilla azul oscuro, sentándose en la cama se los puso, tomó sus tennis y deslizó los pies dentro.

Salió de su habitación hacia al baño y se lavó la cara apresuradamente, peinó su cabello hacía atrás, aplacándolo un poco con el agua, lo agitó con la mano y regresó a su habitación. Gold lo observaba recargado en la barra de la cocina, mientras daba pequeños tragos a su café, ocultando una sonrisa socarrona con la taza. Bae salió de la habitación una vez más, completamente vestido, mochila en el hombro, cabello húmedo y apestando el lugar con el aroma de su desodorante.

-Me voy –dijo enfilado hacia la puerta.

-¿Bae? –comenzó Gold.

-Compraré algo en la escuela. –Se apresuró a decir, mientras abría la puerta y tomaba su abrigo.

-La camiseta. –Bae se volvió a su padre -La traes al revés.

Los ojos de Bea rodaron dentro de sus cuencas. Con premura se sacó a camiseta y la volteó, volviéndosela a poner. Gold soltó una carcajada seca, mientras dejaba su taza en el lavabo y se dirigía a la sala dónde había dejado su bastón y saco. Bae frunció el ceño.

-¡Ahora qué, papa! –Gold negó con la cabeza.

-Nada –aún se sonreía con satisfacción, Bae sacudió la cabeza y se despidió.

-Te veo después, pops.

-Ten un buen día, Bae.

Bae salió por la puerta en el momento justo en que el autobús pasaba hacia la parada. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, alcanzando a poner el pie dentro antes de que le cerraran la puerta. Gold salió a la puerta con su bastón y traje de tres piezas en su sitio. Bae le dedicó una última mirada, sospechosamente su padre estaba muy sonriente aquella mañana. Gold vio alejarse el autobús. Poniéndose su abrigo mientras se agachaba para tomar su maletín negro. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y bajó los escalones del porche dirigiéndose a su Cadillac negro, aun riéndose de su hijo. Una vez dentro, dejó el maletín y bastón en lado del copiloto para encender el auto, tomó su camino habitual hacia la escuela, sonriéndose todavía.

* * *

-Buenos días, quisiera hablar con la directora. –Saludó Belle a la secretaria dispuesta en la dirección.

-Por supuesto, ¿tiene cita? –le contestó ésta, sin mirarla mientras seguía tecleando en su computadora.

-No, pero no veo por qué tendría que tenerla para hablar con ella. –Cuestionó Belle extrañada.

-Me refiero a si ella la ha citado o no.

-Oh, sí, lo siento. No, vine para tratar un asunto relacionado con mi hijo.

La mujer al fin alzó los ojos hacia ella, paseo su mirada de arriba abajo. Sus pequeños ojos negros escaneándola con superioridad. –Su nombre y el grado en que está su hijo.

-Soy Belle French, mi hijo está en segundo grado.

-Tome asiento mientras la anuncio, la directora llegará en cualquier momento.

Aquello tomó por sorpresa a Belle, como era posible que la directora no hubiera llegado aún a la institución. Era su trabajo, ¿no tendría que estar antes que los alumnos? Tal vez tuvo algún contratiempo. Las clases aun no comenzaban, alumnos aún atiborraban los pasillos. En fin, se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a las sillas dispuestas contra la pared. Repasando en su mente lo que le diría a la directora sobre el tema a tratar. Pero el tiempo pasaba y la mujer no se hacía presente, Belle ya pensaba en lo que faltaba de hacer en la biblioteca, el área para niños había sido lo más fácil de organizar, pero no de condicionar. Entre ella y Gideon ya movían los cojines, los pequeños sillones, o los pufs, ya movía algún librero. Gideon pensaba mejor y decidía que el los posters y dibujos dispuestos no estaban lo suficientemente coloridos. Tal vez traer una estantería más, una pequeña…

-¿Señora French? –Belle sintió una especie de pinchazo molesto, no le gustaba que la llamaran "señora", de acuerdo tenía un hijo, pero eso no la hacía una señora ¿no? Alzó la mirada al escuchar a la secretaria llamarla nuevamente.

-¿Sí?

-Me he comunicado con la directora Mills –Belle se levantó de la silla yendo hacia el escritorio –Desafortunadamente, no asistirá hoy a la institución por cuestiones personales. Pero puedo programarle una cita con ella para… -la secretaria bajó la mirada hacia la agenda abierta sobre su escritorio, revisando las páginas –dentro de dos semanas.

-El problema que vengo a presentarle no puede esperar dos semanas, la integridad de mi hijo está en juego aquí, señorita – agregó la última palabra con un dejo de sarcasmo.

-Qué suerte tiene que esté yo aquí. –llegó a ellas una voz suave y agridulce, como la salsa del mismo nombre, cargada de autosuficiencia que se veía aumentada por su marcado acento inglés _fresón_.

Belle giró la cabeza, en el umbral de la puerta estaba una mujer alta, de cabello rojo encendido, labios a juego, blusa de mangas tulipán en color verde oscuro acompañada con una falda de tubo que le iba desde la pequeña cintura hasta un poco arriba de la rodilla, en un color negro brillante. Tacones altos en un verde más ligero. Un vaso térmico en una mano y en la otra un gran bolso que dejó caer sobre el escritorio de la secretaria sin miramientos, mientras pasaba a su lado, abriendo la puerta de su oficina. Una vez en el umbral, con una seña invitó a Belle a pasar dentro, dirigió una última mirada a la secretaria antes de adentrarse a la oficina.

-Y que al final decidiera venir, también de eso tiene suerte. En fin, pequeña demora familiar. –dijo ella mientras tomaba asiento tras su escritorio, sobre él había una placa que leía Zelena Mills, directora. Sobre su escritorio se encontraban algunas pequeñas figuras de cerámica de pequeños monos y ranas. –Mi hermana. Es algo difícil algunas veces. –Belle alzó la vista hacia la mujer frente a ella, mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas dispuestas delante –Dígame señora…

-French.

-French –dijo ella arrastrando la sílaba. -¿A qué debemos el honor de su visita?

-Verá, señorita directora, mi hijo ha tenido algunos problemas en las últimas semanas. Nos acabamos de mudar a Storybrooke…

-¡Oh! Usted debe ser la nueva bibliotecaria. –La interrumpió ella. Belle asintió.

-Sí. Mi hijo es Gideon y está en segundo grado. El viernes pasado…

-Claro, el pequeño geniecillo. Cinco años y directo a segundo año.

-Si, como le decía, el viernes pasado…

-Es bastante prometedor. –volvió a interrumpirla. -¡oh, disculpe! Prosiga, por favor.

-El viernes pasado mi hijo fue atacado por un grupo de niños del quinto grado, Los Niños Perdidos, creo que los llamó. –Zelena la miraba ausente, asintiendo de vez en cuando –Gideon me ha dicho que no fue la primera vez.

-De acuerdo, entiendo. Me parece un caso serio, pero después de todo son solo niños, ¿no es así?

La sorpresa de Belle no se hizo esperar. ¿ _¡Solo niños!?_ –Sí, lo son. Pero están lastimando físicamente a otro, y ese otro niño es mi hijo.

-¡Argh! ¡Por Dios! Eso es terrible. –Aseveró la mujer, tomando un sorbo de su café -¿dónde exactamente ocurrió todo esto?

-A un par de calles –la mujer dejó escapar una risilla aliviada.

-Ah, me temo que no puedo hacer nada en ese caso, señora French.

Belle la miró incrédula. El ceño fruncido, los ojos como platos y podía sentir como algo se removía en su estómago incómodamente. – ¿Perdón?

-Me refiero a que, la agresión ha tenido lugar fuera de la escuela. En un horario ajeno a las actividades escolares. Me temo que no puedo hacer nada, seño…

-Señorita –corrigió ella bruscamente. –Directora, ¿debe haber algo que puedan hacer? Mi hijo no está seguro.

-Señorita French, dentro de la escuela, su hijo está seguro… –dijo la directora Mills como si tratara de explicarle algo complicado a un niño muy pequeño –Pero mientras las agresiones sucedan fuera de la institución, no puedo hacer nada. Suficiente tenemos con los líos que realmente se presentan…

\- ¿Está diciendo que mi hijo miente?

-Nunca dije eso, pero no puedo hacer nada. No como institución.

-¿Y cómo directora?

La directora Mills le sonrió petulante –Señorita French, debe entender mi posición. Aún con pruebas, su hijo fue agredido fuera de mi institución. No hay nada que yo pueda hacer. Y aun si hubiera sido dentro, tampoco podría.

-Pero… –Belle queda un poco perpleja, pero se recupera prontamente -¿Qué se haría en caso de que la agresión se hubiera dado dentro de la escuela?

Aquello borró la sonrisa del bello, pero traicionero rostro de la directora. –Pues, primero confrontar a los niños, por supuesto, escuchar sus versiones, tratar de resolver todo sin necesidad de atraer la atención de los padres.

Belle se levantó de la silla, tomando una decisión. La directora, la miró con confundida sorpresa cuando ella le tendió la mano.

-Gracias por atenderme, directora Mills. Será mejor que me retire, debo trabajar. –estrecharon maños y ella salió de la habitación rápidamente. _Si debo ir con los padres, iré con ellos._ De detuvo frente la secretaria una vez más –Disculpe, quisiera saber cómo contactar con los padres de un grupo de niños llamados Niños Perdidos, son del quinto grado.

La secretaria la miró dudosa, comenzó a teclear en su computadora, cuando la directora salió de la dirección, cruzándose de brazos. La sonrisita de suficiencia una vez más en sus labios.

-Fatum –dijo ella, la sonrisa ensanchándose hasta mostrar sus grandes y blancos dientes –No hay necesidad de buscar la dirección, querida.

-Claro, señorita directora.

-Sólo es un nombre. –comenzó Belle, dudosa.

-Y no necesita más –remarcó la directora Mills –Ni siquiera eso deberíamos darle. Por seguridad. –Agregó dando la vuelta, desapareció dentro de su oficina.

* * *

Gold apresuró el paso, pasando entre alumnos que se alejaban prontamente de él, llegó a la sala de maestros sin mucho contratiempo, tomó su taza, la llenó de café y se dirigió a su salón. Aun le quedaban unos minutos, con suerte el salón estaría vacío, disfrutaría de su café reclinado en su silla.

No tendría tanta suerte.

-¡Oh, por favor! Jefferson, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Soy el profesor suplente de Artes –dijo Jefferson con alegría, bajando los pies de su escritorio, girando la silla para voltear a verlo – ¡Ta –dá! -exclamó extendiendo los brazos, triunfal - ¿No te llegó el memo? Por tu cara sé que no.

Gold caminó hacia el escritorio, dejando sobre él su taza de café, aún humeante y su maletín –Muévete.

-¡Vaya! ¡Pero qué delicado! –exclamó Jefferson dejando la silla, para que Gold se sentara. –Me debes algo ¿recuerdas?

Gold alzó los ojos al cielo –Ahora no, Jefferson. Las clases están por empezar, no puedo invitarte el desayuno.

-El desay… No. Sabes bien a lo que me refiero. –Jefferson se inclinó sobre el escritorio y murmuró -La señorita Belle French. -Gold estaba por abrir la boca para mandarlo a freír espárragos, pero en ese instante la campana sonó. _Salvado por la campana_. Gold se sonrió. –No importa, nadie llega temprano a clases.

En ese momento por la puerta comenzaron a desfilar alumnos, uno tras otro. Mientras una sonrisa de satisfacción ensanchaba los labios de Gold. –A mi clase, sí. –se jactó. Alzando las cejas, satisfecho y con un ligero movimiento de cabeza señaló la puerta. Rindiéndose, Jefferson salió del aula, no sin antes amenazarlo:

-Te veré en el almuerzo.

* * *

Alcanzó a Grace en el pasillo antes de que entrara a su salón de clases, tomándola por el brazo para detenerla.

-¡Hey! –exclamó tratando de zafarse, antes de ver que era Bae – ¡Bae! Me asustaste, menso –saludó ella, golpeándole el hombro con el libro que llevaba en la mano. Él se rio.

-Vi el auto de Jeff afuera. ¿Todo bien? –preguntó inquieto. Grace le sonrió.

-Sí, todo bien. La señorita Konst está enferma. Papá la cubrirá.

-Ah… oye ¡qué bien! –dijo Bae pasándose la mano por el cabello, por su lado pasaron un par de chicas de noveno grado que no muy discretas, le señalaron y se rieron. Bae frunció el ceño. -¿Pasó algo en el fin de semana que no me enteré?

Grace lo observó, con atención, mientras negaba con la cabeza. Finalmente, también soltó una risita contenida. Baedan la miró con incredulidad, se suponía que ella lo apoyaría ¿no? Ella movió la cabeza de un lado a otro. Con la sonrisa aun en los ojos.

-Bae ¿qué tan dormido sigues? –le preguntó.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –Bae se apresuró a tallarse los ojos, alrededor de la boca y bajo la nariz, esperando remover cualquier marca de baba, sudor o moco existente.

-Tu camiseta, Bae –dijo ella finalmente –está al revés, bobo.

Bae bajó la mirada hacia su persona, dándose cuenta de que la camiseta estaba con las costuras por fuera. Había hecho el ridículo desde que saliera de su casa hasta ese mismo momento en que el profesor de matemática se asomó a mirarlos con reprobación. Grace agitó la mano y entró al salón apresuradamente, el profesor tenía aún la mirada en Bae, quien decidió que lo mejor sería ir al baño y voltear su camiseta, otra vez.

Entonces recordó el rostro burlón de su padre, junto con la maldita sonrisa que adornaba su rostro cuando se despidiera de él desde el autobús. _¡Puta madre, papá!_

* * *

La campana anunció la hora del almuerzo y antes de que pudiera escapar, Jefferson ya estaba fuera de su salón, esperando por él. Minutos después, sentado a la misma mesa, alejados de los demás, él exigía un relato detallado de la noche del viernes pasado.

-No hay nada que decir, Jefferson. –repitió cansinamente.

-Debe haber algo. –insistió. – ¡Una descripción, hombre! Es alta, baja, joven, vieja, rubia, castaña, pelirroja…

-Eso ya lo sabes. –exclamó Gold, extendiendo sus manos con impotencia.

-Sí, pero no es lo mismo ver a lo lejos. Por ejemplo, color de ojos. Desde mi casa hasta la librería es imposible saberlo.

-¿Qué esperas que te diga realmente? –Respondió exasperado - ¿quieres que te dé la razón? De acuerdo ¿sí? Es… _exquisita_.

Gold no quería usar la misma palabra con la que él la había descrito, no alcanzaba a expresar todo lo que Belle French había demostrado ser en su primer encuentro. Sim embargo, Jefferson cerró el puño sobre la mesa, victorioso.

-Sabía que no estabas tan muerto como para no notarlo –Gold suspiró con los ojos en blanco –Vamos cuéntame, ¿cómo es? rostro, cuerpo, voz. ¿Sabía de ti? ¿De tu reputación? ¿Se asustó contigo?

Gold pensó unos momentos recordando el pequeño enfrentamiento que habían sufrido aquella noche. Frunció el ceño, una punzada de enfado lo recorrió, al final de la noche, ella había tenido la última palabra y aquello lo perturbaba un poco. No se había dejado ver débil, de eso estaba seguro, pero la mujer no había aceptado su dominio de la situación. No había le había dejado adquirir el control total sobre su naciente relación casero-inquilino.

-No. –su voz vino en un suave susurro, su mirada perdida en la distancia, el ceño un tanto fruncido, aun tratando de entender qué diantres había sucedido con él aquella noche, Jefferson lo miró un tanto ansioso, Gold sacudió la cabeza –A pesar de lo que mi hijo y tú piensen, no. No la asusté.

-Bueno, eso es nuevo –suspiró Jefferson aliviado, dando un trago a su té – ¿Y bien? –Gold lo miró alzando una ceja inquisitiva. Jefferson resopló impaciente -¿Ojos? ¿Voz? ¿Cuerpo?

-De acuerdo –concedió Gold, haciendo oídos sordos su última palabra –Veamos, voz, no lo sé, tiene un acento difícil de identificar.

Jefferson soltó una risotada, haciéndolo fruncir el ceño, ofendido. -Es gracioso, viniendo de ti. _Míster Scotland_. –Se burló, Gold hizo ademán de levantarse, él se calló y lo tomó del bastón –Ya, perdona, por favor continúa. Ojos.

-Azules. –dijo Gold, recordando aquellos grandes e hipnóticos ojos azules, _muy azules_ y tratando de no perderse en el infinito una vez más.

-¿Cabello?

-Castaño, largo. –muy tarde. _Ondulado, sobre sus delgados hombros, con un dulce aroma._

-¿Estatura?

 _Perfecta_ -Podríamos decir que baja, una cabeza más baja que yo.

-¿Piel?

-¿Piel? –eso lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-Sí, ¿tersa? ¿suave? ¿brillante?

-¿Blanca? No lo sé, Jefferson, ¿cómo se supone que sepa eso?

-Dijiste que era exquisita –se defendió él sonriendo de medio lado–uno pensaría que pudiste probarla.

-Tú fuiste quien la llamó así. –imprecó Gold, exasperado una vez más.

-Sí, pero yo ni siquiera la conozco.

Gold se levantó, cansado de la conversación. –Ya te dije todo lo que había por decir. Te di la razón, la mujer es inteligente, todo un ratón de biblioteca si el estado del departamento indica algo, lo cual la hace perfecta para la posición que ocupará, con cierto fuego en su interior, que se refleja en sus mejillas rosadas y sus labios –Gold se paró en seco y agregó rápidamente –que nunca parecen callarse. Obstinada, muy obstinada.

Dicho esto, salió de la sala de profesores con paso determinado, dejando a Jefferson en la mesa, con ojos como platos y la quijada por los suelos.

* * *

Todos le habían visto llegar a la escuela de la mano de su madre, con el parche sobre su ceja y a su madre entrar a las oficinas de dirección. Se sentía observado, lo cual era bastante extraño. Hasta el momento, todos habían optado por ignorarlo, las últimas tres semanas, todos por igual, y el sentir ahora sus insistentes miradas, no le sentaba nada bien. Las clases pasaron sin pena ni gloria. Para la hora del almuerzo no estaba seguro de querer salir al patio. Los Niños Perdidos se encontraban en una mesa cerca de la entrada, cuando puso un pie fuera del edificio se levantaron inmediatamente, comenzando a caminar hacia él.

Decidió que lo mejor era no enfrentarlos, rápidamente regresó al interior del edificio. Tomó su almuerzo y se dirigió a la biblioteca de la escuela. Una vez allí buscó un rincón en la sección de historia, donde no había nadie y en silencio almorzó ahí, agazapado contra un muro, entre dos grandes libreros. Cuando sonó la campana, esperó diez minutos para regresar a su clase. Era mejor evitar a James, Peter y Scott, al momento de la salida también esperaría. O tal vez salir antes, sin esperar el autobús y correr a casa sería algo más prudente.

Cuando habían llegado a Storybrooke, tomaron el acuerdo de que Gideon tomaría el autobús con los demás. Era lo más seguro para un niño de su edad. Eso permitía a su madre cumplir con su horario de trabajo hasta la hora de la comida, en la que Gideon llegaría a casa y ella podría salir de la biblioteca para almorzar con él. Si Gideon perdía el autobús, Belle confiaba en que usaría el teléfono que le había dado para emergencias, así ella saldría a buscarlo y llevarlo consigo a casa. Pero Gideon quería probar que era lo suficientemente grande para caminar a casa sin ningún problema, en caso de perder el autobús, después de todo, la escuela estaba a sólo unas cuantas cuadras de casa.

Pero después de que las últimas semanas cada viernes recibiera golpizas por parte de Los Niños Perdidos, Gideon ya no estaba tan seguro de querer ser un niño grande. Aunque, pensándolo bien, hoy era lunes, así que ¿por qué tendría que preocuparse? Cuando la campana que marcaba el final del día sonó, tomó sus cosas y se hecho la mochila a los hombros, dispuesto a tomar el autobús con los demás, se formó en la fila para subir. Comenzó a sentir un cosquilleo en la nuca, un cosquilleo que lo hizo inquietarse. Una mirada persistente, clavada en su espalda. Gideon giró la cabeza disimuladamente y de reojo pudo ver a James y compañía dirigiéndose hacia donde él estaba.

Empujaban a otros chicos a su paso, mientras caminaban hacia él. Sin pensarlo mucho, Gideon se precipitó hacia la multitud que salía de la escuela, tratando de perderse entre ellos, se quitó la mochila para despistarlos un poco más. Se volvió para ver si los había perdido, pero entre los demás chicos y chicas, pudo ver a Scott, abriéndose paso a base de empujones. Gideon entonces pegó carrera, no corrió hacia la escuela, sabía que ahí lo podrían alcanzar, en su lugar corrió hacia las puertas de la secundaria. Puertas por las que salían alumnos también, pero en una manera más desordenada. Tratando de evitar chocar con ellos, se agazapó cerca de una gran jardinera con el corazón latiéndole fuertemente en el pecho, mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento, se sacó el suéter, guardándolo en la mochila, despistarlos, esa era la idea.

Se asomó sobre el borde de la jardinera, dónde se había sentado un grupo de chicas, lo cual lo ocultaba un poco más que antes. No había señal de sus perseguidores. Sin embargo, no dejó su escondite. Gideon estaba un tanto aliviado. Sentía el sol sobre sus brazos, pero no calentaba, una suave brisa fría le pegaba en el rostro. Cerró los ojos un momento mientras su respiración volvía poco a poco a la normalidad. Arriesgó una nueva mirada sobre el concreto de la jardinera. _¡Oh rayos!_ El autobús se había ido. Tendría que caminar a casa, correr en el peor de los casos. Con cautela salió de su improvisado escondite y comenzó a caminar hacia la acera, tomaría un camino diferente a casa, una calle paralela a la que siempre tomaba. No había moros en la costa, parecía que por hoy, caminaría tranquilamente a casa.

-¡James! ¡Ahí esta! –un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Después de todos tendría que correr. Mejor ahora que aun les tenía ventaja.

* * *

-¡No podrás escapar lagartija!

El gritó vino de detrás de él, volvió el rostro a tiempo de ver pasar a un niño, pequeño y menudo, corriendo con desesperación. Bae frunció el ceño confundido. Instantes después, doblando por la cercana esquina venían otros tres niños, corriendo tras el anterior, gritándole amenazas acompañadas de sobrenombres. Pasaron a su lado y entonces pudo notar que eran bastante más grandes que el primero. Frunciendo aún más el ceño Bae corrió en pos de ellos, alcanzándolos pocos metros adelante, a tiempo de ver como el más alto de los tres brabucones, alcanzaba a jalar por la mochila al más pequeño, tumbándolo hacia el suelo.

-¡Veremos si vuelves a traer a tu mami!

El primer puñetazo le impactó en el estómago. Gideon no había tenido tiempo de protegerse en aquella ocasión, el golpe contra el suelo le había sofocado y la privación de aliento le había impedido reaccionar a tiempo para impedirlo. El peso de James le aprisionaba el cuerpo, mientras Peter y Scott le sujetaban las manos contra el suelo.

-¡Hey! ¡Dejenlo! –Gritó Bae cuando se aproximaba a ellos, viendo como sujetaban y golpeaban a aquel pequeño niño -¡HE DICHO QUE LO DEJEN! –rugió Bae llegando al fin donde estaban, sujetando al que estaba sobre él y empujándolo a un lado, James se volvió a mirarlo a punto de arremeter contra él, pero al verlo se lo pensó mejor.

-¡Estás advertido, renacuajo! –gritó el chico, mientras los otros al verlo huir soltaron al chico alejándose aprisa, no sin antes propinarle una última patada.

-¡VAYANSE YA! -Bae sentía la sangre hervirle en las venas, estaba luchando contra el impulso de seguirlos y partiles la cara tal como habían hecho ellos con este pobre chico. A sus pies, Gideon había rodado sobre un costado, cubriéndose el rostro con los brazos. Bae no sabía qué hacer, se arrodilló a su lado. Estaba por preguntarle si se encontraba bien, cuando a sus oídos llegó un sollozo ahogado. Se sintió aún más perdido sobre qué hacer a continuación. Gruesas lágrimas le rodaban por las mejillas, aún sin descubrir sus ojos. –Se han ido. Tranquilo.

No sabía que más decir, así que se sentó a su lado mientras el otro lloraba. Gideon ya no lloraba de dolor, ahora mismo lloraba de vergüenza y humillación. Ni siquiera mamá había arreglado las cosas. Bae lo seguía observando, los quebrantados sollozos, recordándole lo vivido en sus épocas en la primaria. Por suerte, la reputación de su padre había aplacado a aquellos que se metían con él. Sabía cómo debía sentirse aquel chico. Pero no tenía idea de qué hacer.

-M-m-me llamó Baedan. ¿Te encuentras bien? Estamos a media baqueta ¿sabes? –le dijo con voz calmada –será mejor que nos movamos ¿crees poder levantarte?

Gideon asintió, dobló las rodillas, bajando las manos del rostro las apoyó contra el suelo, Bae lo tomó por su parte media, ayudándolo a ponerse en pie. Una fugaz punzada de dolor, le hizo doblarse por la cintura, su rescatador se percató y trató de no poner demasiada presión al brindarle apoyo. Bae lo ayudó a recargar su peso contra la pared más cercana, inclinándose frente a él.

-¿Cómo te llamas, chaparro? –preguntó Baedan mientras le examinaba el rostro magullado.

-G-Gideon –el aliento aún no lo recuperaba del todo, y sinceramente respirar profundamente dolía.

-Bien Gideon, pues creo que sobrevivirás. –declaró Bae, tratando de animar un poco a Gideon -¿Vives cerca? Tal vez pueda acompañarte.

-Sí. Gracias. –Gideon probó erguirse sobre ambos pies, una vez que se sintió más estable, comenzó a caminar. –Vivo sobre la biblioteca.

-Bien, pues vamos.

Caminaron en silencio por un rato, Bae caminó a su lado con las manos en los bolsillos, dirigiéndole una mirada de vez en cuando, mientras Gideon caminaba con la cabeza baja, la mirada fija en sus pies. El dolor en el estómago había pasado y ya podía respirar sin dolor, pero sentía un ligero ardor en la mejilla y la antigua herida sobre su ceja. Bae no pudo evitarlo más, preguntándole por que le perseguían aquellos niños, Gideon no le dio una respuesta, simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-De acuerdo –concedió Bae –Te acabas de mudar, ¿cierto? –Los lugareños no eran muy abiertos a extraños, Bae sabía por experiencia propia. Gideon se limitó a asentir. – ¿Siempre te molestan esos tres?

-Sólo los viernes –murmuró. Bae asintió para sí.

-¡Vaya! Hoy fue un trato especial, entonces. –Gideon no dijo nada -¿Siempre caminas a casa? ¿No debería alguno de tus padres pasar por ti? –expuso sus pensamientos sin pensarlo, después de verlo, Bae no pensaba que el chico tuviera más de 7 años.

-Debería tomar el autobús. Pero… ahí también estarían ellos.

-Claro, y correr por las calles es más seguro a que te arrojen por una ventana de autobús –Bae dijo ligeramente, para su sorpresa, Gideon soltó una risa lastimera, entonces él tomó una decisión, una extraña decisión –Pues yo siempre camino a casa.

Gideon al fin alzó la vista del suelo, volviéndose a verlo, confundido.

-Si estás dispuesto a esperar algunos días hasta que salga yo de la escuela, podría pasar a buscarte –dijo Bae, mirando hacia enfrente, encogiendo un poco los hombros, para restarle importancia – Y caminar juntos a casa.

Arriesgó una mirada hacia el pequeño que caminaba a su lado, Gideon había vuelto la mirada al suelo, con el ceño un poco fruncido, finalmente lo vio asentir lentamente, antes de que alzará la vista de nuevo, las comisuras de sus labios se alzaron en una aliviada sonrisa –Sí, puedo esperarte.

 _N.A: Fresón: Petulante, orgulloso, presumido. Fatum: Hada en Latín._


	6. Chapter 6: Una boca más

**Una boca más.**

 _Belle descubre el peludo secreto de Gideon._

 ** _Fatum._**

No conocía a nadie que se llamara así. Bueno, la verdad es que no conocía a casi nadie en aquél lugar, pero el apellido también le era extraño. Pronunciarlo en voz alta le confería una sensación de extrañeza y eso la inquietaba un poco. _Fatum_ , lo mejor sería preguntarle a alguien que estuviera familiarizada con los nombres de los habitantes, Ruby tal vez o Granny.

La directora Mills sólo le había proporcionado un apellido. Los chicos que molestaban a Gideon eran tres, tendría que arreglárselas para investigar los apellidos de los demás, aunque pensándolo bien, tal vez con sólo los nombres de pila Ruby podría darle alguna pista a seguir.

 _¡Un momento!_ Belle detuvo el paso en seco _¿Mills? ¡Oh por todos los dioses!_ Bueno, pues, pobre Alcaldesa, sufrir una hermana como la suya. _¿Serán realmente hermanas?_ Es decir, una es pelirroja alta y con acento inglés, en cambio la alcaldesa Mills, tenía cabello negro y, bueno por supuesto era más alta que ella, pero pues de hecho casi todos son más altos que ella. Belle sacudió la cabeza, reenfocando sus pensamientos.

Comenzo a enlistar en su mente qué tenía que hacer esta semana… Debía primero enfocarse en encontrar a los padres de esos niños, hablar con ellos y en lo posible llegar a un acuerdo para que dejaran en paz a Gideon, también tenía la inauguración encima, luego Míster Gold y su condenada renegociación, y…

 _¡Fuck!_ Tomó su teléfono y yendo a su agenda de contactos, marcó el número de la oficina de la Alcaldesa Mills. La llamada conectó al tercer tono.

" _Oficina de la Alcaldesa Mills, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?_

-Buen día, mi nombre es Belle French, me gustaría hablar con la Alcaldesa Mills.

" _Buen día señorita French, ¿Qué asunto quiere tratar con la Alcaldesa?_

-Sí, quisiera disculparme con ella, por favor. Verá, tenía una cita agendada por la mañana pero, por asuntos personales, no pude asistir.

" _De acuerdo, un momento por favor"_

Belle espero en la línea, mientras llegaba a las puertas de la biblioteca. Estaba entrando en la misma, cuando la voz de la alcaldesa se escuchó en la otra línea.

" _¿Señorita French?"_

-Alcaldesa Mills, buenos días. Le debo una enorme disculpa.

" _Ya lo creo que sí."_ Vino la voz fría e impersonal de la Alcaldesa por el teléfono " _Pero no hay de qué disculparse, de cualquier modo."_ Dijo restándole importancia. Belle se extrañó. _"Tuve una visita inesperada, pero mi aparentemente inútil secretaría no ha sido capaz de localizarla"_

-¡Oh! –Murmuró un poco incómoda, Belle sospechaba qué familiar se le había presentado.-De cualquier modo, por favor alcaldesa, disculpe mi falta de compromiso al no presentarme a nuestra cita agendada. Me gustaría que contempláramos una nueva fecha para vernos.

" _Señorita French, por el momento no tengo el más mínimo tiempo para verla, tendrá que agendar con mi secretaria."_ Se apresuró a aclarar la alcaldesa, con un tono cansino. _"Por el momento me interesa que todo esté listo para la inauguración de ésta semana"_

-Por supuesto. Todo está listo.

" _Perfecto. Señorita French, hable con mi secretaría. Con un poco de suerte sabrá agendarle una nueva cita. Buen día."_ Antes de que Belle pudiera decir nada más, la línea murió. Decidió no volver a marcar. Ya programaría la cita después. Con suerte Mr. Gold no se presentaría pronto a su puerta de nuevo.

Cerrando la puerta tras de sí, se dirigió a la pequeña oficina y se dispuso a trabajar en los últimos detalles para la inauguración. Cada libro en su lugar de acuerdo a un sistema infalible hecho por ella misma, fichas bibliográficas de autor, género y título, alistadas, reimpresas y ordenadas en un gran fichero, accesible para todo el público, justo en la entrada. La distribución de algunas mesas y sillas donadas por la alcaldesa aún no la terminaba de convencer, pero había optado por dejarlas así.

Todo listo para la inauguración, a excepción de algunos afiches necesarios para anunciarla. Más tarde y en los próximos dos días de dedicaría a colocarlos por la ciudad para invitar a la comunidad a asistir.

Belle sabía que contaría con la asistencia de las escuelas, pues la alcaldesa pensaba hacer la inauguración un evento masivo y lo primero que había hecho para que esto se lograra era conseguir viajes y permisos escolares, para que acudieran a la inauguración como parte de una actividad extracurricular.

Unas cuantas horas después, mientras se encontraba inmersa en su trabajo, Belle escuchó un ruido, algo la había sacado del ensimismamiento, un sonido muy parecido a pequeños arañazos y rasguños fuera de su oficina, en la biblioteca.

Ella salió de la oficina con cautela, no podían ser ratones, era imposible, llevaba tres semanas viviendo y trabajando allí, y no había aparecido nada, vaya ni siquiera hormigas se asomaban a la biblioteca. Aunque esperaba que una vez abierta la biblioteca eso cambiara, no que llegara una plaga de hormigas, sino que… bueno… la gente, que asistiera, que el pueblo se interesara por asistir a la biblioteca.

Había buscado el origen de aquel ruido delante de la biblioteca, en el escritorio de la recepción, con oídos atentos a escucharlo de nuevo. Vino una vez más pero esa vez lo escuchó en la parte de atrás. Belle decidió dirigirse a las escaleras que llevan al departamento. Subió por ellas pensando que el ruido podía provenir de arriba, cuando iba a medio camino, el sonido se escuchó de nuevo, un murmullo, pequeños arañazos y un ahogado chillido.

-¡Por favor, no!-se lamentó en voz baja –No seas un ratón.

Bajó lentamente las escaleras escuchando atenta a cualquier sonido o movimiento, tal vez podría ser que viniera de debajo de las escaleras, pero había ahí estaba muy oscuro para ver. No se había dado el tiempo para cambiar la bombilla fundida de aquel pasillo que llevaba a la puerta trasera de la biblioteca, hizo una nota mental para hacerlo más tarde. Fue hacia la oficina, se inclinó sobre el escritorio, abriendo y cerrando cajones hasta dar con una linterna. Regresó sobre sus pasos hacia el pasillo, tratando de encender la linterna, dándose de topes a sí misma cuando se dio cuenta que la linterna no tenía baterías. Dejó la linterna sobre el gran escritorio de la recepción, sopesando sus opciones, metió la mano al bolsillo de su suéter, poniendo los ojos en blanco al sentir su teléfono ahí. Pudría haber usado su teléfono celular para iluminar el pasillo _¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes?_ Se preguntó a sí misma, sarcástica.

Encendió la lámpara del aparato y se dirigió hacia el oscuro pasillo. Fue directamente hacia la puerta, estaba por abrirla cuando el ruido llegó a ella, por su espalda, se volvió iluminando el pequeño espacio bajo las escaleras, encontrando el origen del ruido al fin. Había una pequeña caja. Era la caja de mudanza donde habían guardado los libros de Gideon ¿Qué hacía esa caja ahí? Estaba segura de que aquella caja tendría que estar arriba, como todas las demás de la mudanza. O en el cuarto de Gideon, después de todo no tenían mucho de haber desempacado esas cajas, de hecho algunas de sus propias cosas aún estaban empacadas. Pero estaba segura de que las cosas de Gideon ya habían sido sacadas de sus cajas.

Una pequeña pata salió de entre las solapas, rasguñando el cartón con pequeñas garras, ésta era la causa del ruido, por fortuna no era una rata sino un pequeño gatito. Belle pudo verlo mejor una vez que abrió las solapas de la caja, el pequeño felino, viendo la salida que tanto había buscado, saltó de la caja estampándose contra el suelo al intentar salirse de ella. Un salto que quedó un poco corto, derribando así la caja sobre un costado, mientras el animalito caía antes de que Belle lograra sujetarlo. Era un pequeño gato negro con una raya de pelaje más claro sobre la frente.

-Gideon –exclamó en voz baja, sabiendo que este pequeño polizón se encontraba ahí por gracia y obra de su hijo. Tendría que charlar con él muy seriamente.

Después de su descubrimiento, Belle había decidido llevar al pequeño peludo a su oficina, Al menos así, podría vigilarlo y asegurarse de que no fuera a causar ningún tipo de destrozo en la biblioteca. Aunque después de unos minutos pudo darse cuenta que el animalito era más una amenaza para sí mismo que para las cosas a su alrededor, algo no estaba del todo bien con él. Seguramente Gideon lo habría encontrado en algún lado y había decidido ocultarlo. Nunca habían tenido una charla sobre mascotas. A Belle le gustaban los animales, sobre todo los perros, y no tenía nada en contra de los gatos, de hecho le parecían unos animalitos bastante arrogantes pero nobles y leales. Pero no estaba segura de poder ofrecerle un hogar a esa pequeña bola de ternura oscura.

* * *

-... con mi mamá, pero no la entendí –decía Gideon, bajo la atenta mirada de Bae –cuando salimos del cine, nos dimos cuenta que era la segunda película. Mamá prometió conseguir la uno, pero entonces nos tuvimos que mudar.

-Yo tengo el DVD de la primera –contestó Bae –Deja la busco y te la presto para el fin de semana.

Gideon asintió entusiasmado. Doblaban la esquina para llegar a la entrada principal de la biblioteca, Gideon no pudo evitar la punzada de decepción en su estómago. Baedan era _súper cool_. Sabía montones sobre superhéroes.

-Bien… -dijo Bae una vez llegaron a las puertas principales de la biblioteca –Llegamos. –Gideon se limitó a asentir, el entusiasmo abandonándolo casi por completo.

Era la primera vez que podía charlar con alguien más que no fuera su madre, Ruby o Granny. No que tuvieran ellas algo de malo, simplemente… no era lo mismo que hablar con Baedan. Él sabía que cuando hablaba de Thor, Loki y Odín, se refería a los personajes de cómics y no a los dioses nórdicos. Tampoco se soltaba contándole sobre las costumbres y mitos de dicha civilización o le entregaría un libro sobre el tema más tarde. Ni se limitaría a decir _"Lo único que sé es que Thor_ _está más que bien para las frías noches de Maine, si sabes de lo que hablo"_ Gideon casi nunca sabía de qué hablaba Ruby, pero mamá siempre le decía que no hiciera caso.

Un silencio incómodo los envolvió, Bae no sabía si estrecharle la mano, ofrecerle "el puño", o simplemente alejarse de ahí, Gideon parecía tener el mismo problema. Vaciló un momento entre darse simplemente la vuelta y caminar a casa. El niño por su parte sujetaba ambos tirantes de la mochila, abriendo y cerrando los puños.

-¿Te veo mañana? –murmuró Gideon, mientras Bae asentía. Dio la vuelta sobre sus talones, encarando las puertas dobles de la biblioteca, abriendo una para poder entrar.

-¡Oh, Gideon, espera! –Gideon se dio la vuelta un poco sobresaltado, Bae se acercaba rebuscando en su mochila, lo observó sacar una pequeña libreta de notas y un bolígrafo. Garabateó algo, arrancó la hoja y la tendió hacia él, quien tomó el papel un poco aprensivo. –Es mi teléfono. –Agregó mientras él miraba el papel en su mano -Mándame un mensaje o llama si hay algún cambio de planes. No sé, por si sales más temprano o no puedes esperar. Sólo llama, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿No debería darte yo el mío? –Preguntó Gideon inquieto-¿Qué tal si debes llamar para decirme que espere? ¿O que no irás a la escuela?

Bae se rio con ganas. –No. Tranquilo. –Se rascó la cabeza dubitativo –por seguridad es mejor que no me lo des; tu madre podría molestarse, además bastante tendrá para decir por cómo te dejaron la cara, chaparro. –Se burló -Tú solo llama cuando hayas salido de clases, hasta entonces vemos donde y a qué hora te encuentro ¿Okas?

-Ok. – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros. A Gideon se le hacía una muy buena idea intercambiar teléfonos, por si alguna vez salía más temprano y se va a casa o Baedan tiene algo que hacer dentro de la escuela, así ninguno esperara de más, ni se preocupara si el otro no aparece. Gideon se sonrió bajando la mirada hacia el papel en su mano nuevamente.

Bae se sonrió, acercándose a él le revolvió el pelo afectivamente -Hasta luego, chaparro. –Mirando a ambos lados de la calle, se dispuso a cruzar la calle, hacia Granny's. Gideon se guardó el papel en el bolsillo y entró a la biblioteca, era hora de enfrentar a mamá.

Por el momento, Bae sabe que posee información valiosa para Jefferson, aunque dadas las circunstancias no encuentra ningun placer en compartirla, por lo que no cree hacerlo. La verdad algunas veces la curiosidad de Jefferson puede ser un poco abrumadora. Ésta familia iba llegando a Storybrooke y al parecer ya cargaban con algunos problemas y molestias, al menos el pequeño. Ahora la pregunta es… _¿Será buena idea esconderme en la tienda con papá?_

* * *

Al escucharlo llegar, sale de su oficina, ansiosa por besar a su hijo y preguntarle cómo ha ido su día, pero la furia de Belle no se hace esperar cuando ve su hijo renqueando un poco al acercarse a ella, el rostro sucio una vez más, la herida sobre su ceja abierta y una mejilla inflamada. Cuando lo cuestiona sobre el asunto Gideon desvía la mirada, ella sabe qué pasó ¿por qué tenía que decirlo? Él prefiere no hablar del asunto con su madre, no por ahora, tal vez después, y así se lo hace saber, ya que por el momento la tranquilidad y alivio que lo invaden al haber encontrado un amigo en Baedan es liberador.

-¿Puedo ir arriba? Quiero dejar mis cosas…

-Gideon ¿qué sucedió de camino a casa? –lo interrumpió ella, un poco más seria.

-Me alcanzaron –se limitó a decir él, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo –Pero ya está todo resuelto, mamá.

Gideon sube al departamento para lavarse la cara y cambiar su uniforme que una vez más ha quedado sucio cuando James lo derribó en la calle. Belle no lo sigue esta vez, a pesar del estado en que se encuentra, Gideon estaba sonriente y alegre, algo debió suceder, Belle continuaría con su trabajo esperando a que Gideon baje preguntando por el almuerzo, entonces tal vez platicarían mejor, una vez que ambos tuvieran los estómagos llenos. Además ella le tiene otro asunto que tratar. Uno un poco más urgente.

Después de unos minutos escuchó los pasos de su hijo bajar por las escaleras.

-Mami –dijo Gideon asomando la cabeza por la puerta de su oficina –puedes ayudarme con el parche, creo que se cayó.

Belle no pudo evitar sonreírle –Claro que sí, Gideon. Pero antes necesito platicar contigo ¿de acuerdo?

Gideon la miró confundido y un poco asustado, no quería contar lo sucedido aquel día, esa última patada de Scott en su pecho aún dolía y sentía como la mejilla aún le ardía, además no quería preocuparla más. Sin embargo, respirando profundamente fue y se sentó frente de ella, mirándola con ojos muy abiertos, expectantes.

-Gideon, hoy por la mañana me encontré un pequeño polizón en la biblioteca.

 _¡Oh no!_ pensó Gideon alarmado _el gatito_. Él sólo atinó a inclinar la cabeza y bajar la mirada a sus manos, que estrujaba con nerviosismo.

-Sabes a qué me refiero ¿verdad? –El niño asintió lentamente, alzando la vista para ver el rostro sereno de su madre.

-El gatito.

-Exacto –confirmó su madre -¿De dónde lo sacaste, Gideon?

Gideon levantó el rostro, mirándola suplicante –No lo saque de ningún lado, mami. El vino.

-¿El vino?

-La otra noche. –explicó asintiendo rápidamente - Por mi ventana. Belle lo miró confundida.

-¿Cual noche?

-El viernes mama, en la noche –Belle quedó anonadada, no podía creer la inteligencia y cautela de su hijo para haberle ocultado al animalito durante dos días y medio.

-Gideon, no creo que podamos tener un gatito en casa.

-¡Pero no come mucho! –Exclamó él rápidamente, exaltado ante la posibilidad de que su madre arrojará al gatito a la calle. – ¡Mami, por fa! N-no hace mucho ruido y se porta muy bien. También lo bañé, no le gustó mucho, pero haré que le guste, lo prometo. ¡Por favor! ¡Solo hasta que le crezcan los bigotes, mamá! –Belle escuchaba cada nueva observación en favor de la estancia del peludo amigo, negando con la cabeza como única reacción, hasta que llego al punto de los bigotes. – Puedo cuidarlo mamá, ¡Te lo prometo! ¡Solo hasta que le crezcan los bigotes! ¡Por favor! Si después de eso se tiene que ir, buscaré otro lugar para él.

Antes de que pudiera seguir, Belle alzó las manos frente ella, tratando de acallarlo -Gideon, éste gatito es… ¿ _EL_ gatito?

-¿El gatito? ¿Qué?-La miró confundido. - ¿Cómo?

-¿Es el gatito que salvaste de los Niños Perdidos?

-Sí –contestó en un susurro desesperado -éste es.

Belle suspiró. No podía con la idea de arrebatarle aquel gatito a su hijo, así fue como vino a la decisión de que su familia de dos, ahora sería de tres.

-¿Ya tiene un nombre?-preguntó a Gideon quien la miró con los ojos como platos.

-No, no sé, no sé cómo… no se me ocurre uno mami.

-De acuerdo –asintió ella, pensando en varios nombres a la vez –Pues, será mejor que le busques uno, no podemos decirle sólo gato todo el tiempo –no pudo evitar la pequeña carcajada que escapó de sus labios - Tendremos que tenerle un espacio apropiado para él, tampoco no puede quedarse en una caja.

La sonrisa que apareció en el rostro de Gideon, valió todo el mundo para ella, iluminando el cuarto entero. La felicidad que lo embargaba había hecho desaparecer la pesadumbre por completo de lo ocurrido camino a casa. ¿A quién le importaba el dolor en la cara? ¡Tendría una mascota!

-¡Gracias mami!

-Pero tendrás que cuidarlo, asearlo y enseñarlo a hacer sus necesidades en donde debe, y tendremos que comprar algunas cosas para poder tener a este animalito con nosotros. –Gideon asentía entusiasmado –También tengo que hablar con míster Gold, tengo que avisarle que ahora tendremos una mascota.

Gideon desconocía a qué se debía ese último comentario, pero decidió dejarlo de lado y simplemente sonrió, bajando de la silla, corriendo a abrazar a su madre.

-¡Iré por él! –dijo Gideon saliendo disparado hacia el pasillo de la escalera.

-¡Gideon! –Lo llamó Belle en ese instante –Lo tengo aquí conmigo. Toma-dijo tendiéndole la caja –Llévalo arriba ¿De acuerdo?

Gideon tomó la caja de las manos de su madre, presionándola contra su pecho, se dirigió a la salida, no sin antes dejarla por un momento sobre el suelo para lanzarse una vez más a sus brazos, estrechándola con fuerza, mientras le besaba el rostro.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias.

Belle lo dejó ir, escuchando su correteo hacia el departamento, decidió que lo mejor era dejar el trabajo un rato, había avanzado lo suficiente para poder adelantar su descanso, aprovechando a almorzar con su hijo. Además necesitaba hacerle un par de preguntas, necesitaba saber el nombre de los Niños Perdidos. Pensaba pasar más tarde con Ruby. Tenía que dar con los padres de esos niños.

* * *

La campanilla del restaurante resonó alegre llamando la atención de camareras y algunos comensales. Bae se dirigió hacia la caja donde Granny lo saludó alegremente.

-¡Baedan! –Le dijo mirándolo sobre sus gafas –Mírate, como has crecido. Tenía tiempo que no venías.

Bae se ruborizó un poco. En años pasados solía pasar al restaurante después de clase todos los días. Almorzaba ahí, un poco de lasaña, a veces un helado, malteada o sodas llevándose una rosquilla para más tarde, todo antes de irse a casa… y almorzar de nuevo cualquier cosa que hubiera dejado preparada la señora Potts para él.

Pero desde el inicio de éste año aquellas visitas habían quedado atrás. Aún comía almuerzos dobles, pero todos en casa. No era que no gustara ir a Granny's. Pero desde siempre había tenido que soportar las miradas incómodas de los demás sobre su espalda, mientras sentado a la barra engullía los manjares dispuestos frente él. Pero siempre llega un momento en el que te cansas de aquello. Además, Graham y Emma casi siempre estaban ahí.

Lo que más extrañaba de pasar las tardes donde Granny's, era a Ruby. La alta camarera, nieta de la dulce y muchas veces iracunda Granny, unos cuantos años mayor que él, de rostro alargado y labios rojos. En un principio había sido sólo amigos. Ella lo había tomado bajo su protección por unos años, una vez que su edad tuvo dos dígitos, como su cómplice. Algo que ni a su abuela o a su padre, les agradaba del todo.

-¡Hola, Granny! –Saludó él sentándose a la barra, dejando la mochila a sus pies -¿Cómo va todo?

-¡oh! –exclamó Granny, llevándose una mano a la cintura –Iría mejor, pero perdí un cliente de gran apetito ¿sabes?

Bae se rio con ganas –Bueno, pues espero poder llenar ese vacío, Granny.

-Ya veremos, ¿qué vas a querer hoy?

-Bueeeeno… en realidad, sólo un par de emparedados –dijo él rascándose la nuca –Para llevar. Almorzaré con el viejo.

Granny hizo una mueca de desagrado mientras anotaba la orden. -¿Algo más?

-No lo sé, no tengo mucha hambre -ella alzó una ceja incrédula –De acuerdo, está bien. Una rosquilla y una malteada, esa para aquí. ¡Oh! Y uno de los emparedados que sea con pepinillos extra.

Mientras esperaba a que su orden estuviera lista, se sentó a esperar, girando su asiento para observar a los comensales. Paseando la mirada de mesa en mesa, reconociendo algunos rostros, evitando las miradas de otros. Unos minutos más tarde Granny le trajo la malteada y rosquilla, que engulló felizmente, mientras ella se quejaba de cómo iban las cosas en casa con Ruby, señalándolo con un dedo acusador y advirtiéndole quedarse fuera de problemas.

-Y ¿dónde está ella ahora?

-¿Ruby? –dijo exasperada Granny -¿Dónde crees? Arriba durmiendo por supuesto. No me sorprendería que bajara con gafas a trabajar el turno de la noche.

Baedan rió. Hecha su amenaza hacia él y sus quejas hacia su nieta Granny se retiró a la cocina, dejándolo para que terminada su malteada, rosquilla largo tiempo ingerida. Una vez su orden para llevar estuvo lista, le fue entregada por una joven camarera. Él nunca la había visto antes, parecía de su edad y además era linda, por lo que Baedan pagó por la comida dirigiéndole una sonrisa traviesa.

La chica se ruborizó regresándole el cambio y una sonrisa tímida, en voz alta Bae se despidió de Granny y la respuesta vino a él desde la cocina, sin más, guiñó brevemente un ojo a la joven y salió de ahí en dirección a la tienda de antigüedades de su padre.

Al llegar abrió la puerta con cautela, su padre estaba en la parte de enfrente, con un cliente, revisando una pequeña caja de música. El rostro de su padre se iluminó por un momento al verlo entrar, Bae señaló la parte de atrás con una mano y su padre asintió. Pasó a un lado del cliente, que no era otro que el señor Nolan, David.

-Con permiso –murmuró él tratando de pasar desapercibido. No tendría tanta suerte.

-¡Oh Baedan! –Exclamó David, saludándolo animadamente, dejando caer su mano sobre su hombro -¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien, señor Nolan ¿qué lo trae por aquí?

La sonrisa de David era contagiosa y normalmente podría provocar cierta comodidad para aquellos que lo rodeaban, pero Bae podía sentir la tensión en la que se encontraba su padre.

-¡Ah! Bueno ya sabes, Mary-Margaret... –David dudó un poco, mirando rápidamente a Gold y desviando la mirada –ella está embarazada de nuevo, sólo quería un pequeño obsequio para ella. –Señaló la caja de música, que no se parecía en nada a las que su padre solía procurar, no se veía vieja, no parecía hecha de porcelana o madera, sino más bien de un plástico lustroso. –Desafortunadamente, parece que me estafaron.

-Embarazada ¿eh? ¡Felicidades, señor! –agregó Bae un poco apresurado, dándose cuenta que acababa de perderse en pensamiento.

-Smith rara vez vende algo funcional –rumeó Gold ignorando la feliz noticia de su cliente y desmontando la maquinaria de su caja, mientras Bae se quedaba plantado en su lugar, un poco incómodo sin saber si entrar a la parte de atrás o no. –Pero no es irremediable. –Dijo Gold tomando la maquinaria y examinándola de cerca. –Un par de ajustes y quedará como nueva, señor Nolan. Puedo tenerla lista en 90 minutos.

-De acuerdo –asintió David –Pasaré por ella cuando salga del trabajo, un poco antes de las seis. Si no hay inconveniente, Gold.

-No veo por qué lo habría. – David le dio otro pequeño golpe a Bae en la espalda a modo de despedida. Gold tomó la caja y su maquinaria y desapareció tras la cortina, seguido de cerca por Bae.

Bae dejó la bolsa con los emparedados sobre una mesa cercana mientras dejaba la mochila sobre el piso, sentándose sobre el catre, recostándose sobre él, soltó un suspiro. Gold que ya se encontraba trabajando, al escucharlo, alzó la cabeza y lo miró extrañado.

-¿Está todo bien, Bae?

Baedan tardó un poco en contestar, finalmente se incorporó –Eso creo –le dijo mirándolo de una manera extraña.

-¿Estás seguro? –insistió Gold, levantándose de su mesa de trabajo, caminando hacia donde tenía una pequeña tetera. –No suenas muy convencido.

Bae pensó un momento lo que traía en la mente. Trató de dejar a un lado el hecho de que Emma tendría una nueva razón para quejarse y que para su mala suerte no se quejaría con él. También hacía rato que había olvidado a la camarera de Granny's o a Ruby. Al frente de su mente había llegado el rostro aterrorizado de Gideon.

-Es sólo que… -comenzó, pero no supo cómo continuar. Su padre le daba la espalda mientras preparaba té, dirigiéndole miradas furtivas sobre el hombro, al no escuchar que continuara hablando.

-Es sólo que ¿qué, Bae? –insistió una vez más.

-Papa, ¿recuerdas cuando llegamos a Storybrooke? –Gold asintió, aun vuelto de espalda -Los demás niños no eran muy agradables conmigo.

Gold trató de asimilar lo que su hijo decía, aunque había que aceptar que no tenía mucho sentido. –No Bae, no lo fueron. –Fue a sentar se con su hijo, apoyando su bastón entre sus piernas, poniendo ambas manos sobre él, mientras volvía el rostro hacia él – Pero eventualmente te dejaron en paz.

-Hoy vi a unos chicos de la primaria perseguir a uno más pequeño –dijo Bae con la mirada perdida en el suelo. –Pasaron corriendo. Al principio me dio igual –confesó a su padre, quién aun no decía nada –Otro chico más golpeado por un par de brabucones. ¡Qué me importa! ¿No? –Bae levantó la mirada desconsolada hacia su padre, quién tenía los labios presionados en un delgada línea –Pero, recordé esas primeras semanas aquí. Corrí hacia ellos para detenerlos. Lo tenían ene l suelo, dos sujetándolo y el otro sobre el chico… se los saqué de encima, pero por poco golpeo a uno, me detuve. –Continuó, cerrando los puños sobre sus rodillas, buscando algún tipo de respuesta en los ojos cafés de su padre –Soy mayor que ellos, me dije, debo ser mejor y me detuve. Me detuve papa, pero no sabes, papa. –Dijo apretando los dientes con furia contenida, recordando el ovillo sollozo en el que había quedado reducido Gideon -Tenía unas ganas inmensas de voltearle la cara a ese pequeñajo de un putazo. Aún quiero hacerlo.

Golde dejó pasar la grosería que acababa de salir de la boca de su hijo. Él sabía lo que la rabia podía hacerle a alguien que no se encontraba de todo en control. Pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de Bae y lo acercó a su costado.

-Hiciste lo correcto –susurró Gold contra los rizos de su hijo, besándolo brevemente. –Al menos uno de nosotros puede controlarse en momentos así –Agregó Gold con tono burlón, Bae soltó un bufido sarcástico.

-Claro, ¿y por qué tengo que ser yo? –Gold se levantó, revolviendo el cabello de Bae antes de dirigirse a la tetera que ya estaba lista. –Traje el almuerzo.

-Lo noté.

Bae se levantó por la bolsa de los emparedados, acercando el taburete de la roca hacia la mesa de trabajo de su padre, mientras éste terminaba de servirse una taza de té. Sabía que su hijo no querría "arruinar" su almuerzo con té, por lo que no le sirvió más que agua en un vaso de plástico. Se sentaron y Bae le alcanzó el emparedado con pepinillos extra, mientras él tomaba el otro.

* * *

Belle salió de casa un poco después de las siete. Dejando a Gideon haciendo su tarea en compañía del pequeño gatito, al que aún no sabían aún cómo nombrar. Gideon esperaba encontrar un nombre apropiado en algún libro. Pero eso sería para después de la tarea, como le había ella, antes de dejarlos en casa.

Caminó hacia Granny's, con paso lento y relajado, disfrutando de la fría brisa que le acariciaba el rostro y hacía volar su cabello por todos lados. Ajustándose la bufanda al cuello, apresuró el paso para resguardarse dentro del cálido restaurante. Al entrar pudo notar lo lleno que estaba a pesar de ser lunes.

Se dirigió al mostrador dónde la chica encargada recibía orden tras orden para ser transmitida a cocina. Ruby salió de detrás de ella, con las manos llenas.

-¡Belle! –exclamó la chica, llevaba el cabello en un descuidado molote tras la cabeza y gafas de sol –Ahora vuelvo, debo entregar esto.

Ella se limitó a sonreírle, se volvió a la chica pidiéndole un té limón con miel. En la barra no había espacio ocupable, en las mesas tampoco, así que decidió esperar pacientemente junto a la consola de música. Ruby vino enseguida.

-Recibí tu mensaje –dijo con emoción contenida-¿Está todo bien?

-Sí, todo está bien tranquila –La tranquilizó Belle –Necesito tu ayuda Ruby, tú conoces a todos aquí.

-Bueno yo no diría a todos –dijo ella modestamente –Pero si a muchos. ¿Qué necesitas?

Belle dudó un momento –Necesito saber dónde viven los padres de James Fatum.

-¿Fatum? –Ruby la miró un instante. –No conozco a nadie de ese nombre. ¿Quién es James? ¿Es un amigo tuyo?

-No –suspiró con derrota –Es un compañero de Gideon, uno de los chicos que lo han estado molestando.

-¿¡Están "buleando" a Gideon!? –Ruby tomó a Belle del brazo y se dirigieron a la sala de estar de pequeño hostal. Se sentaron en el sofá, mientras Belle relataba lo sucedido a Gideon en días pasados y cómo la directora se había lavado las manos de la situación.

-Así que decidí buscar a los padres. Sólo me dieron un nombre. Necesito encontrar a los padres de James Fatum.

-¿Fatum? –Dijo Granny desde la puerta –Si lo haces, le harías un favor al chico.

-¿Granny? –Cuestionó Belle -¿Conoces al niño?

-No –contestó ella, dirigió una mirada a Ruby quién enseguida se levantó y fue a seguir trabajando –Pero conozco a Estelle Gormain. –Belle la miró extrañada, esperando a que continuara –Directora del orfanato, Fatum, es el nombre que les dan a todos esos niños.

 _Bueno… fuck._ Pensó para sus adentros.


	7. Chapter 7: A name

**A name.**

 _Bae pasa la tarde en la tienda. Belle visita en orfanato. Y después de todo, necesitamos un nombre._

-¡Por todos los cielos, Baedan! –estalló Gold, azotando las manos sobre la su mesa de trabajo, llevándoselas después a la cabeza, mientras comenzaban a sonar los acordes de _Before I forget_ desde el teléfono de su hijo- Acaba ya con ese ruido infernal, contesta, apaga el teléfono ¡Lo que quieras pero ya, por favor!

Bae deslizó el dedo por la pantalla una vez más, había pensado en poner el aparato en mudo después de que sonara por quinta vez, pero se había olvidado al enfrascarse en sus deberes escolares. Al final, después de almorzar, se había hecho espacio en un extremo de la mesa de su padre para ponerse a hacer los deberes y compartir la tranquilidad de ese lunes con él.

Además, Jefferson no podría encontrarlo aquí. Sería el último lugar en que lo buscaría.

-Perdón –se disculpó en voz baja, enmudeciendo su celular y guardándolo en la mochila.

-¿Quién te busca con tanta insistencia y por qué no quieres contestarle? –Bae desvió la mirada. Lo que provocó que la sospecha en su padre sólo aumentara. -¿Bae?

-Es Jefferson.

Gold soltó una carcajada. Su hijo se encogió en sí mismo con incomodidad y molestia. Jefferson insistía en forzar a Bae a correr tres veces por semana y a hacer ejercicios de "reafirmación" los dos días restantes de la semana, a excepción de sábado y domingo. Pero Baedan Gold era de naturaleza perezosa y glotona. Naturaleza que no compartía con su padre.

-Sí, claro. ¡Anda, búrlate! –exclamó el chico lastimeramente, rodando los ojos hacia el techo y cruzándose de brazos.

-Lo siento, _m'boy_ –su padre aún conservaba el brillo burlón en los ojos, a pesar de que trataba de conservar un gesto inexpresivo. –Puedes culpar a los genes de tu madre.

-¿Qué crees que hago cada que Jefferson nos encierra en el gimnasio?

Gold se sonrió. Cada martes y jueves Jefferson arrastraba, literalmente, a su hijo a su mansión para "ponerlo en forma". Claro, Jefferson sabía que era más fácil obligar a Baedan a hacer ejercicio que a limitar sus alimentos, aunque igual también eso intentaba, sin mucho éxito.

No recordaba una época en la que él mismo hubiera tenido que preocuparse por su apariencia. Siempre se preocupó más bien por comer algo, qué podía importar si se veía gordo o delgado, cuando se tenía el estómago medio vacío. Consciente estaba que era lo más lejano a alguien atractivo, con su nariz larga y torcida, sus mejillas huesudas y siendo tan flaco como un espagueti. Milah siempre se había burlado vilmente de lo bajo que era o lo delgado de su cuerpo. Eso no la detuvo de casarse con él, claro, aunque fuera forzados por las circunstancias que se les presentaron en ese entonces.

-Por cierto –comenzó Bae, con tono recriminatorio, interrumpiendo su línea de pensamiento –Gracias por avisarme lo de la camiseta ésta mañana –Gold se sonrió una vez más, travieso –Por poco y pasaba vergüenzas en la escuela. –terminó Bae con sarcasmo.

-Jajaja, hijo, yo te lo dije antes de que salieras. Traes la camiseta al revés, tú pensaste que la traías volteada –se explicó su padre elocuentemente–cuando la volteaste y te la pusiste, de menos ya no la traías al revés.

-Ja-ja claro, ¿y no podías haber sido más específico?

Gold se encogió de hombros -Llevabas mucha prisa. –Se sonrió de medio lado, mirando a su hijo con gesto afectivo. En ese instante el teléfono de Gold sonó, sin mucho pesar lo sacó del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta y contestó. La voz frenética de Jefferson se escuchó al otro lado de la línea.

-Hola, Jefferson.

" _¡Gold!"_ Exclamó Jefferson con alivio para después volver a romper en mil y un palabras que Gold no lograba descifrar.

-Jefferson, respira… ¿Jefferson?... escucha.

" _No escucha tú."_ Cortó Jefferson, dando una ligera pausa, mientras recuperaba un poco de aliento " _Es Baedan. No_ _contesta, faltó a su última clase y no está en casa, Grace no lo vio después de platicar con él en el pasillo por la mañana, y según tus vecinos, no lo han visto, nunca llegó a casa, ya lo busqué con August y Grace llamó a casa de los Nolan, ¡Incluso buscamos a Morraine! Fui al hospital y también a la comisaria, Ruby tampoco lo ha visto"_

-Jefferson. Espera, me estás diciendo que lo has buscado en todos lados… -comenzó Gold, al repasar todo lo que le decía, él otro lo interrumpió:

"¡ _Sí, y nadie lo ha visto en todo el día!"_

-…Menos en la tienda –terminó Gold con sorna, la voz de Jefferson se detuvo en seco. Lo obvio de la situación se le había escapado. ¿Por qué no lo había buscado en la tienda? Bae por su parte hacía espavientos a tu padre, rogándole que no lo vendiera a Jefferson. _Te lo suplico, no._ Vocalizaba Baedan a su padre, juntando las manos en señal de plegaria.

" _Está contigo, ¿cierto?"_ preguntó Jefferson con voz contenida.

Gold se sonrió de medio lado, viendo el brillo malicioso y travieso en los ojos de su padre se creyó perdido. Su padre lo entregaría a Jefferson y ahora tendría que irse a correr por los caminos del bosque con él y probablemente lo castigase con una larga rutina de pesas durante la semana.

-No, pero llamó por la tarde. Dijo que subiría a la cabaña –Bae alzó la vista mirando a su padre mentir fríamente, con voz serena, clara y asertiva –Algún proyecto en el que necesitaba trabajar sin distracciones.

" _¿Por qué no me lo dijo? Pudo haber llamado."_ Dijo Jefferson con voz dolida. " _He intentado llamarle y todas mis llamadas terminan en el buzón."_

-Deberá estar ocupado – Lo consoló Gold -lamento que su poco tacto te haya puesto en esta situación de alarma. En unas horas iré a buscarlo. Por supuesto, una buena reprimenda y disculpa están en orden.

Gold colgó antes de que Jefferson pudiera decir algo más. Bae miraba a su padre con la boca abierta. Acababa de salvar su perezoso trasero. Así sin más, había mentido a Jefferson y minimizado la tragedia dramática que su histeria había creado en base a la supuesta desaparición de su escurridizo hijo.

-Faltaste a clase. -dijo Gold con voz severa. Dejando el teléfono sobre la mesa, volviéndose a mirar a su hijo, que se había quedado congelado en su lugar, con un dejo de miedo en la mirada. Se volvió en su silla hacía él, con las manos apoyadas en las rodillas mirando fijamente a Baedan a los ojos. Él sólo atinó a asentir, agachando la cabeza sin poder apartar los ojos de los de su padre.

La mirada dura de su padre pesaba sobre él como una tonelada de ladrillos, pero cuando el destello de decepción se asomó en sus pupilas, ese peso cayó sobre él oprimiéndole el pecho.

-Papa –comenzó Baedan, sin saber realmente qué decir ¡A quién engañaba! Se había salido de la escuela sólo por gusto, por hacer cosas que él consideraba de mayor importancia en ese momento. No tenía una razón real. Gold clavaba sus ojos en él, que no pudo más que resoplar derrotado –No tengo una excusa, papa –dijo Bae con sinceridad –Simplemente no quise entrar a la clase Química. Ni a la clase de arte con Jeff.

Gold miró a Bae intensamente. Estaba por darle la reprimenda de su vida a su hijo. Entonces él inclinó la cabeza preparado para ello, aceptando su error en silencio, de repente se vio a sí mismo, en la misma posición, hincado en el suelo mientras su padre soltaba ebrios improperios y golpes sobre él. El recuerdo se fue igual de rápido como vino. Gold se inclinó sobre su hijo, tomándolo suavemente del hombro y acariciando su mejilla, le alzó el rostro.

-Entiendo que es tu último año –Dijo con voz llena de ternura. –Sé que ya te sientes fuera de la preparatoria. Pero recuerda que cada lección es valiosa. –Baedan lo miró desconcertado –Aún la más pequeña. Incluso si es impartida por Jefferson Hatter. -Bae se sonrió un poco. Su padre tenía razón, por supuesto que la tenía. Pero eso no cambiaba lo hecho. -¿Qué hiciste durante ese tiempo? Porque aquí llegaste a mucho después que yo. –examinó Gold, haciendo recuento de las horas. -¿Dónde te metiste?

Baedan se encogió de hombros, un poco más tranquilo, le contó la verdad a su padre. –Necesitaba revelar una película. Algunas cuántas fotos para el anuario están ahí. El resto caminé a casa y luego encontré al pequeño Gideon.

Gold asintió. _De acuerdo, al menos no ha mentido._ Pesó para sus adentros, además se veía franco al compartir lo que había hecho aquél día. Era su último año en preparatoria, era importante asistir a esas últimas clases, a pesar de que puedan sentirse aburridas. Aunque reconocía el mismo desinterés en sí mismo. Aunque no precisamente en la escuela. Sacudió la cabeza antes de que los recuerdos de su vida en Glasgow con su padre se asomaran al presente.

-Preferiría que eso no se repitiera, hijo. –le dijo relajando los hombros y poniendo una de sus manos sobre la mesa, estirando la otra para tomar a su hijo por el hombro –No quiero que Mal me llame a la dirección por otra razón que no sea referente a un alumno temiendo entrar a mi clase, pensando que lo mataré por no llevar la tarea.

Bae se sonrió ante la pequeña chanza de su padre. Poniendo una mano sobre la que su padre apoyaba en su cuerpo. –De acuerdo, papa. Aunque… -comenzó lentamente Bae, recordando su acuerdo con Gideon –Si me veo en la necesidad de hacerlo…

-¿Por qué tendrías la necesidad de hacerlo? –cuestionó su padre frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.

Bae torció la boca en un gesto similar al de su padre cuando temía decir la verdad de las cosas. –Pues… creo que… de hecho… hice una especie de… pacto.

-Un pacto.

-Sí.

-¿Con quién? –inquirió Gold con interés. Bae se tomó un momento para responder. Su padre no parecía pensar en nada en ese momento, su cuerpo entero expectante a lo que dijera a continuación. Para él los acuerdos y pactos eran asuntos inquebrantables, se podían modificar, diversificar o distorsionar, pero nunca violar.

-Con Gideon, papa.

-¿El chico que golpearon? –Preguntó él -¿Qué tipo de acuerdo pudiste hacer con él?

Bae pensó en el pasado, en el que él era maltratado, de igual o peor manera. Aquél pasado en el que tenía pesadillas, de miedo a ir a la escuela al día siguiente, un pasado con su padre tremendamente ocupado, viajando de Nueva York a Boston y de Boston a Storybrooke, en el que su madre no creía que en su escuela pusieran motes, dijeran mentiras sobre su familia, o lo golpearán y si lo hacían no debía ser tan grave ya que no le llamaban la atención a esos otros niños, y él salía sin una herida significativa, hasta el día en que su madre se fuera tras "Jones, del bar" y la fama de su padre se tornara más escandalosa de lo que ya era. –Uno importante, papa. Para él y para mí.

Gold lo observó un momento, sopesando el tono decidido de su hijo. –Quisiera saber de qué se trata este… _pacto_ suyo, si no te importa.

-Le prometí acompañarlo a casa después de la escuela. –Dijo Bae rápidamente –Sé que no puedo evitar que lo lastimen dentro de la escuela, pero al menos quisiera que lo que presencié hoy no se repita.

-Bueno, debo admitir que es un lindo detalle de tu parte, hijo. Al menos caminar seguros a casa, a todos nos gustaría eso. Pero ¿dónde vive? No te desvía mucho de casa, ¿no? –preguntó Gold, cediendo a la curiosidad. Además, un ligero cosquilleo en las profundidades de su memoria, el nombre le era conocido. Entonces vino a él, apenas el viernes pasado había presenciado como golpeaban a un chico, en uno de los callejones cercanos a la zona en que se encontraban las escuelas.

-Bueno, en realidad no. –Decía Bae mientras su padre de levantaba de su lugar e iba hacia una de las mesas tras de él en las que se atiborraban un sinfín de chucherías. -Me queda de camino. -Gold removía y removía entre los tesoros ahí dispuestos, buscando -Por el camino largo, pero de camino de todos modos. -Baedan observaba a su padre ir y venir entre cachivaches y su curiosidad pudo más que él. -Papa, ¿Qué buscas?

Él no contesto inmediatamente. Al fin, debajo de otros pesados volúmenes encontró lo que buscaba: el libro que aquel chiquillo había dejado tras de sí. Había guardado el tomo para regresarlo. Pero el libro no tenía señal alguna sobre a quién pertenecía. Salvo por un pequeño trazo en tinta china que aparecía en las primeras hojas del libro.

-Esto –exclamó Gold, regresando a su silla extendiéndole el libro a Bae –Creo que le pertenece a tú pequeño amigo.

Bae tomó el volumen, examinando la portada. No era un libro que esperas encontrar en manos de un niño de la edad de Gideon, él no conocía el título, pero se le antojaba que fuera uno de aventuras épicas. -¿De dónde salió esto, papa?

Gold se reclinó en la silla, paseando la mirada entre su hijo y el libro, relató lo sucedido el viernes de la semana pasada, describió al pequeño que había encontrado siendo abusado ese día, Bae no tuvo duda que se trataba de Gideon.

-Si lo encontraste ahí, seguro es de Gideon. –dijo regresándole el libro a su padre. Gold negó con la cabeza.

-Tómalo –le dijo –Debe ser devuelto, después de todo.

Bae asintió. Tomando el libro y guardándolo en la mochila. –O podría pasar a la biblioteca a dejarlo.

-¿La biblioteca? –Se extrañó Gold –El libro no tiene sello. No pertenece a la biblioteca. Además, el lugar aún no abre.

Su hijo soltó una sonora carcajada. –Ahí vive Gideon, papa. –explicó Bae, Gold frunció el ceño. Ante el silencio de su padre, Baedan no pudo más que reír más fuerte. –Es hijo de tu nueva inquilina. Pensé que lo sabrías.

-¿Yo? –Gold no salía de la extraña sorpresa que lo invadía, algo frío recorrió su espalda cayendo a su estómago como plomo. _¿Miss French tiene un hijo? ¡Miss French tiene un hijo!_ Ahora entendía el plural en sus cartas y correos electrónicos. Ciertamente, nunca cruzó por su cabeza un hijo, una mascota tal vez. Más no un hijo. ¿Cómo un hijo? Se dio una sacudida mental.

-¿Acaso no lo conociste el día que fuiste a presentarte? –Su padre negó con la cabeza lentamente, perdido en pensamiento. –Tendría que haber estado ahí.

Vagamente recordaba que Miss French se encontraba hablando con alguien cuando él llegó, pero nunca vio a nadie más en el departamento, sólo a ella. Trató de recordar la disposición del pequeño departamento sobre la biblioteca, pero nada ahí delataba la presencia de un niño. Rara coincidencia es el hecho de que tanto él como su hijo habían conocido al pequeño hijo de la bibliotecaria en situaciones similares.

-Me temo que no. –Negó Gold rotundamente. –Esa noche sólo conocí a Miss French.

-¿Nunca mencionó a su hijo? –repuso Bae, extrañado.

-No era una visita social Beadan. Simplemente dejamos en claro algunos puntos sobre la renta del lugar. –dijo cansinamente.

-Gideon me contó muy poco de él –comenzó Bae. –Y nada de su madre. Me inquieta no saber cómo ayudarlo, papa.

Gold miró a su hijo con una media sonrisa. Bae tenía un corazón de oro. Quien lo conocía podía volcar su total confianza en él sin reparos. Obviamente hasta que se daban cuenta de que era su hijo, entonces decidían dejar de buscarlo, cortaban lazos de tajo y lo evitaban siempre que podían. Pero Bae nunca los culpaba, ni siquiera a él. _Ignorancia, papa._ Decía él. _No lo tomo personal._ Y verdaderamente no lo hacía. No los justificaba, pero tampoco les recriminaba nada.

-Creo que debes tener cuidado, Bae. –Dijo con aspereza su padre –Muchas veces ayudas más haciendo menos. Sólo asegúrate de que su madre sepa tus intenciones y que no sepa que eres mi hijo.

Bae se molestó inmediatamente. -¿Por qué?

-Bae…

-¡No, papa! Nadie debería importarle si soy hijo tuyo o no.

-Bae… sólo… -Gold tenía extendida una mano tratando de calmar la furia defensora de su sangre –Que sepan que pretendes proteger al pequeño. No dejes que lo que pueda ocurrir entre los mayores le afecte.

-Papa –dudó Bae un momento, _¿De qué hablas? ¿Acaso en tu primer encuentro has logrado que a la señorita French le desagrades?_ -¿Sucedió algo más que no me dices?

-Baedan –Gold soltó un resoplido, un tanto derrotado. Lo mejor sería contarle a su hijo como habían quedado las cosas entre él y _Miss French_ , para que estuviera preparado para todo, tanto la gratitud de la mujer como la desconfianza y probable furia al saber su parentesco –Hay ciertas cláusulas en el contrato de arrendamiento que no han sido bien abordadas por la Regina y ello pudo haber molestado a _miss French_.

Bae miró a su padre confundido -¿A qué te refieres? –Él recapacitó por un momento –No entiendo.

Gold volvió a soltar un suspiro, pensando la mejor manera de explicar lo sucedido noches atrás. –Verás Bae, Regina y yo hicimos un acuerdo para poder reabrir la biblioteca –Bae asintió. Todos lo sabían. Había sido una promesa de campaña de Regina Mills y el anuncio de la próxima apertura había emocionado a la población. –En ese contrato, se acordó que la alcaldía sería responsable de pagar el alquiler del encargado o bibliotecaria que llegara a ocuparse de la biblioteca. Pero sólo por tres meses. Al parecer, Regina dio por sentado que cumplidos los tres meses el alquiler dejaría de ser problema. Ambos sabemos que eso no pasará.

-No logro entender el problema, papa.

-Regina dio a entender a nuestra nueva inquilina que la renta de la biblioteca incluía la del departamento.

La luz del entendimiento iluminó el semblante de su hijo. Quién se sonrió en un principio para luego fruncir el ceño.

-Pero… no es culpa de la señorita French, papa. Ella no sabía.

-De hecho –interrumpió Gold –Lo sabía, solo no lo interpretó de la manera correcta. –No pudo evitar la mezquina sonrisa de autosuficiencia que estiró sus labios.

-¡Argh, papa! –Bae sabía que su padre disfrutaba de jugar con las palabras en sus contratos, de manera que obtenía la ventaja en ellos, pero no quería decir que él lo aprobara.

- _Son,_ las palabras están ahí.

-Lo sé, _pops_. Pero… es sólo que… a veces no es justo.

Se miraron por un momento, deseando poder entender al otro. Bae no lograba comprender el deleite de su padre en hacer caer a sus inquilinos y clientes en sus lagunas legales. En sus _pequeñas armas sutiles_ como las llamaba él. Mientras su padre no sabía cómo su propio hijo no encontraba la belleza de un contrato bien redactado.

- _Miss French_ y yo llegaremos a un nuevo acuerdo en los próximos días. Prometí respetarle el convenio acordado con la alcaldía. Sólo deberá pagar la mitad del alquiler.

Gold se encogió de hombros, con indiferencia. Bae lo miró con intensidad, duda y cierta perspicacia. Su padre gustaba de modificar tratos, acuerdos y convenios, pero siempre eran acuerdos viejos, esta vez modificaría uno nuevo, para un inquilino nuevo, que además significaba poca ventaja para él. No quiso indagar más, no quería que su padre perdiera la convicción que tenía de cobrar un alquiler incompleto. Sólo se sonrió, con un deje de orgullo.

-¡Vaya! En verdad debe ser hermosa. –Pensó en voz alta.

-¡Baedan!

-No papa, lo siento. Es sólo que… -Bae intentó buscar las palabras para disculpar su desliz – ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo. Sólo… sigue con la idea que ya tienes. Respeta tu promesa.

-Sabes muy bien, _lad_ , que nunca dejo que nada se interponga en mis negocios.

-Lo sé, papa. Se me fue la lengua. –Se disculpó Bae una vez más.

-A veces pienso que pasas demasiado tiempo con Jefferson. –señaló Gold. La pizca de humor en su mirada y su cambio de postura drenando el tema para otra ocasión. –Cómo sea, ve que ese libro llegue a manos de tu amigo, asegúrate de que su madre esté al corriente de tu _pacto_ con él y no vuelvas a faltar a clases –enlistó su padre, mientras volvía a su trabajo no sin antes agregar –Por favor.

-De acuerdo, papa. –Prometió él. Retomando sus deberes escolares.

-Y para la próxima – siseó su padre con tono frío y concentrado en la maquinaria de la caja de música frente a él una pequeña pinza en su mano y una lupa en frente su rostro -no te cubriré con Jefferson.

* * *

La mañana había transcurrido tranquila. Gideon se había ido a la escuela con un aire diferente, confiado, ansioso y seguro, lo cual la alegraba de sobremanera. Su hijo siempre había adorado la escuela; desde que iniciara su corta estancia en el jardín de niños, cuando fue promovido un par de grados adelante por esa inmensa curiosidad que lo impulsaba a querer conocer más. Era evidente para ella que aquello había sido callado en su hijo al llegar a Storybrooke, porque aunque lo hubieran aceptado en el segundo grado en la Primaria era notorio que añoraba esa hambre de saciar su curiosidad, la libertad de buscar el conocimiento que deseaba, eso que la seguridad daba. Belle agradecería a ese chico, Baedan, por regresarle eso a su hijo. Algo que ella, aun no lograba, pero que no dejaría de buscar una manera para aplacar las agresiones de esos Niños Perdidos.

La noche anterior, mientras cenaban, Gideon había relatado lo sucedido camino a casa. Había sido atacado una vez más, pero Baedan había venido en su rescate y prometido acompañarle camino a casa. La vergüenza había aprisionado su pecho. ¿Qué pensaría de ella este chico? ¿ _Pensará que soy mala madre? ¿Qué no puedo hacerme el tiempo de ir por mi hijo a la escuela?_ Tendría que conocerlo al día siguiente, para agradecerle la atención hacia su pequeño hijo, esperando que el chico no pensara lo peor de ella.

Sin embargo, ahora era momento de dirigirse con paso firme hacia la parada de autobús para llegar al convento que se encontraba a las afueras. El camino no era largo, en realidad podía irse caminando, pero Belle prefería usar su aliento en buscar soluciones que en caminar kilómetros hacia la orilla del pueblo.

-Señorita French –Belle se giró sobre sus talones torpemente al escuchar el llamado, para encontrarse cara a cara con la alcaldesa Mills. Regina Mills era una mujer joven de tez blanca y cálida, labios rojos y ojos grandes. Llevaba el cabello medio corto y vestía una falda en tubo color negro brillante a juego con una camisa azul rey, saco y abrigo. La mujer caminaba hacia ella, manos en los bolsillos, blandiendo una feroz sonrisa.

-Oh, alcaldesa Mills, ¡Buen día! –Saludó con voz vigorosa, sonriéndole abiertamente, sin duda pintaba para ser un buen día –Lo siento mucho. –La sonrisa de la alcaldesa Mills fue desapareciendo mientras la confusión se abría paso, hasta que alzó una ceja sarcástica –Lo de nuestra reunión, quiero decir. –Agregó ella rápidamente, dándose a entender –No fue mi intención faltar. Solo necesitaba arreglar un asunto en la escuela.

-Sí, escuché que a su hijo le está costando adaptarse en la escuela –respondió la alcaldesa agitando una mano despectivamente para restarle importancia –Los niños son algo simple, un día se pelean a muerte y al siguiente son inseparables amigos del alma.

Belle entendía a lo que se refería la alcaldesa, de verdad no quería contradecirla, pero ella sabía bien que ese no era el caso de los chicos que la habían tomado contra su hijo. Las situaciones ocurridas en las últimas semanas habían sido alarmantes cuando Gideon se las dio a conocer. Pero lo sucedido el día anterior, había dejado a su hijo no sólo mallugado, Belle temía que tuviera alguna fractura en sus costillas. Gid se seguía quejando un poco en la mañana, por lo que ella había decidido llamar al hospital, acordando una cita para revisión por la tarde, irían a ver al doctor y saldría de dudas.

Belle sabía que la capacidad de Gideon para hacer amigos no era grandiosa, pero tampoco nula. En Nueva Jersey habían dejado atrás a su padre y su abuela. Gideon además había perdido a su mejor amigo, Roderick, quién se había mudado de vuelta a Gales un año atrás. Había sido una decisión inmediata cuando llegó la llamada en que le ofrecieron el trabajo en Maine. Aunque su padre no lo había entendido al principio:

" _Pero_ pumpkin _¿para qué se van a ese lugar? ¿Acaso no tienes todo aquí?"_ había dicho su padre cuando soltó la noticia en su visita dominical a casa de la abuela Rosie.

" _Sí, papá. Pero es una gran oportunidad, aquí nunca conseguiré una biblioteca. Pequeñas librerías está bien, con eso alimento a mi hijo, pero quiero algo más."_ Su padre la había mirado con profunda tristeza. _"Necesito más."_

-Señorita French –la voz de la alcaldesa la trajo de vuelta al presente –Quisiera pasar a la biblioteca antes de la inauguración de este viernes.

-¿Viernes? –Exclamó sorprendida –Pensé que sería el sábado.

La alcaldesa la miró con sorna, torciendo la boca –No podemos obligar a las escuelas a ir en sábado, señorita French, no sea ridícula. Será el viernes. –Dijo con tono punzante –Como decía, iré el jueves, todo debería estar terminado ya para entonces, quiero estar segura de que la inauguración será un éxito rotundo.

-Sí, todo debería estar listo. Hoy repartiremos los afiches por la ciudad.

-¿Hoy? –Dijo con tono incrédulo y molesto –Señorita French esos afiches tendrían que haber sido colocados hace una semana.

-Mil disculpas, alcaldesa, pero no me los entregaron hasta ayer –repuso Belle con voz segura. Regina frunció los labios, en una mueca berrinchuda, ante su respuesta. Alzando una vez más la ceja la miró de arriba abajo.

-El jueves, señorita French, espérenos al medio día.

Dicho esto, la alcaldesa levantó las solapas de su abrigo y continúo su camino. Belle la siguió con la mirada un momento, el rostro inexpresivo, respirando profundamente para no dejar que la ligera rabia le calentara la cabeza, no le convenía meterse en problemas con su jefa directa, a pocos días de iniciar el trabajo. La alcaldesa era un poco cabeza dura pero no era imposible de tratar y Belle podía comprender que el hecho de ser una joven mujer pesaba mucho en ella y buscaba imponer su poder, para convencer a sus detractores.

El autobús no tardó mucho en pasar. Belle subió en él buscando un asiento vacío para disponerse a esperar a que se llegara su parada. Pasó una buena hora de viaje hasta que eso ocurrió. Miró su reloj y ya pasaba del medio día. Se dirigió hacia el convento, era una corta caminata desde la parada de autobús hasta el lugar en sí. Belle aseguró su abrigo alrededor de sí, el viento era una pizca más frío que en el pueblo y también soplaba con más fuerza. Subió los escalones hacia la puerta principal del lugar y llamó.

Pasaron unos minutos para que le abrieran, una vez expuso su asunto a la Hermana que había abierto la puerta, la invitaron a entrar, guiándola hacia la oficina principal, dónde la Madre Superiora la atendería. Belle la siguió por estrechos pasillos, de vez en cuando eran alcanzadas por niños y jóvenes corriendo, haciéndolas caminar muy pegadas a la pared.

-Espere aquí por favor –dijo su guía, señalando una pequeña banca dispuesta contra la pared –La anunciaré.

Belle asintió sentándose en silencio. Mientras la mujer se adentraba a la habitación con paso firme y sin mirar atrás. Pasaron algunos minutos antes de que regresara y sosteniendo la puerta para ella la invitara a entrar. Belle pasó a su lado, agradeciéndole el gesto, una vez dentro paseo la mirada rápidamente por la habitación, hasta posar la mirada en la Madre Superiora.

Estelle Gormain no era lo que ella esperaba. Siendo sinceros, Belle esperaba una mujer de edad avanzada, envuelta en su hábito y con un gran rosario en su cuello. Por el contrario, la Madre Superiora encargada de éste convento y orfanato no tendría más de cuarenta años y se la veía con un bello redondo y rebosante de vida. Una mirada llena de tierna caridad y sonrisa amable.

-Buen día, señora French –saludó ella cordialmente invitándola a sentarse frente el escritorio detrás del cual ella se encontraba de pie. –Me ha dicho la Hermana Julia que necesita hablar conmigo respecto a su hijo.

Belle asintió, respondiendo su saludo y estrechando su mano antes de sentarse. –Así es.

-Es una pena –dijo la mujer con cara de pesar y mirándola de forma severa –Pero estoy segura de que le podremos encontrar un buen hogar.

Ella parpadeó sorprendida. -¿Disculpe?

-Dígame, ¿el padre sabe?

-¿El padre? –repuso confundida. _¿Pero de qué padre me habla?_

-Sí, ¿lo sabe él? –La cara de Belle debía ser de completa confusión ya que la mujer agregó prontamente –No se preocupe, somos muy discretas. Sabemos cómo las parejas de hoy en día prefieren no tener hijos. Lo cual es triste, porque muchos querubines no logran encajar en sus nuevos hogares. Dígame ¿cuándo es su fecha estimada?

-¿Mi fecha…? No estoy embarazada.

El rostro de la mujer se ensombreció. -¡Oh! Ya no es un infante, ya veo. –soltó un furioso resoplido. –Intento no juzgar a las personas, señora French, pero en casos como éste no puedo evitar sentirme reticente a aceptar a un niño ya crecido cuando veo que la situación de calidad de vida no es un problema. Como es claro en su caso –dijo lo último señalando su apariencia.

Belle rio por la nariz sin poderlo evitar. Ésta mujer no quería juzgar, _¡JA!_ Sin embargo había brincado a asumir que ella estaba ahí para dar en adopción a su hijo. Observó cómo la mujer se preparaba para reprocharle algo más, ella alzó la mano para poder hablar.

-Discúlpeme pero creo que ha habido una confusión. –Dijo con voz medida –No he venido a dar en adopción a mi hijo. Ni a adoptar –agregó cuando la mujer abrió la boca nuevamente. –He venido buscando a quien tenga autoridad sobre un grupo de niños llamados los Niños Perdidos. –Estelle la miró alzando las cejas con ligera sorpresa –Específicamente de James Fatum.

La mujer asintió. –No nos gusta que llamen así a nuestros chicos. –dijo con los labios fruncidos –Pero ha venido al lugar correcto, James es uno de nuestros protegidos. ¿Qué sucede con él?

Belle respiró profundamente –Verá, mi hijo y yo nos hemos mudado recientemente a la ciudad, él asiste a la escuela primaria junto con James, Peter y Scott. –la mujer asintió nuevamente, mirándola mientras hablaba reclinada en su silla con las manos entrelazadas sobre su regazo –Mi hijo ha sufrido de algunos abusos importante, lo llaman con motes, le molestan e incluso lo golpean y sus chicos son los responsables.

-¡Es imposible! ¡Nuestros chicos nunca harían algo así! –Exclamó la Madre Superiora llevándose una mano a la cabeza y otra al corazón –El hecho de que no tengan padres no les da derecho a acusarlos de tal atrocidad. Aquí les educamos a vivir en Gracia de Dios y a seguir sus Mandamientos. Es imposible que sean nuestros chicos.

-Y sin embargo mi hijo y las heridas infringidas a su persona me dicen otra cosa.

-¿Está segura que son nuestros chicos? Es más, ¿está usted segura que su hijo le dice la verdad?

Belle se sintió ofendida. –También yo he educado a mi hijo para ser una persona honesta, Madre Superiora. Por lo que confió enteramente en su palabra.

-Esto es asunto escolar, señora French. ¿Ya acudió a hablar con la directora? No hemos recibido reporte alguno.

-Primero que nada –dijo Belle un tanto molesta –Soy señorita French. No estoy casada. Segundo, sí asistí a la escuela para solucionar esto, pero me ha dicho la directora que no puede hacer nada, ya que estos asaltos a mi hijo han sucedido fuera de la jurisdicción de la institución.

- _Señorita_ French, me temo que necesitaremos pruebas de lo sucedido. No podemos proceder a nada, sólo porque su hijo asegura que tal o cual cosa pasaron, acusando a mis niños de ser los culpables. –Belle venía preparada para aquello. Tomó su bolso y sacó su celular, rebuscó en su galería de imágenes y le tendió el aparato a la Madre Superiora, quién lo tomó, observando las imágenes con mala cara –Bien, las lesiones son reales. Pero ¿qué le hace pensar que fueron James, Scott y Peter?

Belle respiraba profundamente, calmando su ferocidad de madre, se trataba esto de llegar a una solución, no de discutir con quienes podían ayudarla a controlar esta situación y a que no se repitiera. –Eso es lo que me ha dicho mi hijo.

-Seguimos dependiendo de lo que dice un infante. –repitió la mujer, devolviendo el móvil a sus manos –No puedo tomar medidas en esto si no tenemos seguridad de que han sido ellos. Confrontaré a los tres chicos cuando regresen de la escuela hoy. Si de verdad lo están haciendo debe existir una razón. –Belle la miró con intensidad –Si lo que dice su hijo es verdad le aseguró que tomaremos las precauciones necesarias, serán reprendidos y por supuesto ofrecerán sinceras disculpas a su hijo. Pero –añadió con énfasis –Si no es así. Me gustaría que su hijo sea quien se disculpe y explique, por qué acusar a mis chicos de tales conductas.

Belle no quedó tranquila pero supo que no obtendría nada más. Sólo le restaba buscar la ayuda de Baedan, Gideon había dicho que él le había sacado a los niños de encima. Si estaba dispuesto a acompañarlos al orfanato en la semana, tal vez podrían zanjar este asunto definitivamente.

-Si no fuera verdad lo que dice mi hijo, le aseguro que no estaría aquí. –dijo Belle mirando a la Madre Superiora directamente a los ojos, levantándose de la silla –Pero cuente con ello, si en verdad James no es quien está aterrorizando a mi hijo, obtendrá nuestras más sinceras y apenadas disculpas. Buen día.

La Madre Superiora la miró con recelo, mientras ella se ponía en pie y desfilaba fuera de aquel despacho rápidamente.

* * *

"… _así estarás seguro mientras yo salgo. Avisa a tu madre también."_ La línea murió. Gideon miró el teléfono que tenía en la mano. Bae salía hoy más tarde. " _Sólo una hora"_ había dicho. Tomó su mochila y salió del aula vacía, encaminándose a la biblioteca de la escuela, como le habían sugerido. Ahí se dispuso a esperar, en compañía de Harry Potter. Mandó un mensaje a su madre, haciéndole saber que esperaría en la escuela a que saliera Bae para regresar a casa. Ella le contesto con un _De acuerdo, cuídate mucho._

Retomando la lectura dónde la había dejado aquella mañana durante el receso, Gideon se dejó adentrar en aquellas páginas. Su madre le había hecho esperar mucho tiempo para leer aquella saga. No porque no le gustara, a su madre le fascinaban esos libros, pero dijo que prefería que primero leyera algo más clásico. Pero la curiosidad lo mataba. Las películas las había disfrutado horrores a pesar de que su madre aun no le permitiera mirar las últimas tres.

Cuando esa mañana había entrado en la biblioteca llevaba la segura intención de leer algo de Julio Verne, pero en su camino había pasado a lado de un par de mesas y sobre una de ellas se encontraba el primer libro de la saga. Cambiando así su sed de ciencia-ficción por fantasía, había devorado los primeros cuatro capítulos cuando la campana que anunciaba el fin del recreo resonó por la escuela. Con cierta aflicción, dejó el libro sobre la mesa en que lo había encontrado.

Pero ahora tenía oportunidad de continuar con su lectura. Estaba tan inmerso en ella que no se dio cuenta de la llegada de Baedan, hasta que este se sentó a su lado para espiar lo que leía.

-Harry Potter ¿eh? –dijo quitándole el libro de las manos –Son buenos. ¿Te lo llevarás a casa?

Gideon negó con la cabeza. –No, mamá no quiere que los lea aún. –Bae lo miró alzando una ceja.

-Es decir, que la estas desobedeciendo ahora mismo. –su pequeño amigo se encogió de hombros.e

-No pude evitarlo.

-¿cómo te sientes hoy? ¿Qué hay de esos chicos? –preguntó Bae, mirando el nuevo parche que adornaba su frente.

-Amm, esto bien. Hoy traté de no estar solo, tu sabes –Gideon dudó un momento, mirando hacia el libro apoyado en su regazo –Mamá me llevará al hospital hoy.

-¿Al hospital? –exclamó Bae con consternación.

-Sí, quiere asegurarse de que no tengo nada _rotado._

-¿ _Rotado_? ¡Oh, Roto! –Corrigió él –Claro, es mejor asegurarse, chaparro. Bueno, si estás listo será mejor irnos ya.

El camino hacia la biblioteca fue corto. Gideon empujó la puerta sujetándola para que Bae entrara tras él. Belle había pedido conocer a quien estaría acompañándolo a casa, le había enviado un mensaje por la mañana pidiéndole que esperara un poco antes de que siguiera su camino a su respectiva casa.

Bae no podía evitar sentirse un poco nervioso ante la perspectiva. Su padre le había aconsejado no revelar su relación con él, temiendo que al revelar su parentesco disparara cierta desconfianza y rechazo de parte de la madre de Gideon. Respirando profundamente se coló por la puerta tras el pequeño y emocionado Gideon, que no había parado de hablar sobre su habitación, sus libros y su recién adquirido gato al que aún no le elegía un nombre.

Gideon lo guiaba hacia la escalera el fondo de la biblioteca, cuando una voz resonó tras ellos. -¡Oh ya llegaron chicos! ¡Gideon mi beso! –él chico que lo guiaba se volvió sobre los talones y bajó el par de escalones recorridos de un salto, corriendo hacia la mujer que se encontraba en la entrada, entrelazó sus pequeños brazos sobre los hombros de la mujer, besando su mejilla. Bae no pudo evitar una punzada de envidia al observar la escena. La señorita French había alzado del suelo a su hijo, besándole el rostro, Bae desvió la mirada sintiéndose un tanto incómodo.

-Mama, éste es mi amigo Baedan. –exclamó Gideon, corriendo de vuelta hacia él, tomándolo de la manga de la chaqueta, arrastrándolo hacia su madre.

-Hola, Baedan, mucho gusto –exclamó Belle, tendiéndole una mano la cual Bae no dudó en estrechar.

-El gusto es mío, _miss French_ –completó Bae recordando que su padre se había referido así a ella. Belle miró al chico, pudo notar que era bastante alto, cabello ondulado castaño, hombros un tanto anchos y en su rostro una sonrisa sincera que subía hasta sus ojos. Al observar sus ojos ella supo que su hijo estaba en buena compañía. Su mirada transmitía tranquilidad y una dulce amabilidad que le resultaba familiar.

-Llámame Belle, por favor. –solicitó Belle, sonriéndole abiertamente. –Subamos –les dijo señalando escaleras arriba.

-oh… amm… mejor no. Yo –tartamudeó Bae –Lo mejor es que me vaya a casa. Sólo quería darme a conocer, para que usted esté más tranquila _Miss French_.

Belle comprendía la incomodidad que podría sentir el muchacho en su presencia por lo que asintió después de un momento, aunque aquello no evito que se sintiera también un poco de lo que reflejaba el rostro de Gideon quien lo miró decepcionado.

-Por favor Baedan, quédate. Sólo ven a conocer a mi gato ¿sí? No tomará mucho tiempo. –Bae bajó la mirada hacia Gideon, lo observó un momento, luego miró su reloj.

-De acuerdo, pero sólo tengo unos minutos, chaparro –Gideon soltó un grito de alegría, corriendo escaleras arriba. Belle se sonrió.

-Gracias, Baedan.

-Ha hablado de su gato durante el camino tengo curiosidad –repuso él rascándose la cabeza. Subieron la escalera detrás de Gideon. Al entrar al departamento Bae paseaba la mirada por todos lados, Belle lo invitó a tomar asiento en el mullido sofá mientras ella iba hacia la cocina a servir un par de bebidas refrescantes para llevarlas después a la mesita de café al tiempo que Gideon regresaba con el pequeño minino en sus manos.

Bae nunca había tenido una mascota, a pesar de que le gustaban mucho los animales. Pero nunca había convencido a su padre de adoptar siquiera un pez, mucho menos un perro o gato. Gideon le tendió el animalito para que lo sujetara. Él no sabía cómo, por lo que el gato se encontraba un poco desconfiado y buscó zafarse de su agarre. Saltando sobre su cabeza, escapando hacia la habitación.

-¡Hey, ven aquí! –gritó Gideon, corriendo tras del animal.

-¡Woo! Lo siento Gideon, creo que no le agradé. –se disculpó Bae cuando el otro regresó a la habitación, con el gato en sus manos pegado a su pecho. –Pero es muy bonito.

El niño le sonrió abiertamente, mientras acariciaba las orejas de su mascota. Belle se sentó en el extremo del sofá observándolos.

-Mamá y yo aún no le encontramos un nombre. –Se lamentó Gideon, mirando a su madre.

-Bueno, te he dado opciones pero ninguna parece gustarte, insistes en llamarlo _Rumple_ –Bae bebía de su vaso, soltó un bufido, casi ahogándose.

-¿ _Rumple_? ¿Cómo de arrugado? –se rio él.

-¡No! –exclamó Gideon entre divertido y ofendido –Como de Rumplestilskin.

-Acaba de leer la historia hace unos días y le gusta como suena. –Explicó Belle –Aunque Baedan tiene razón Gid, _rumple_ en puede significar arrugado, pero también despeinado… y tu pequeño amigo definitivamente lo está.

-También me gusta Poe –añadió Gideon haciendo pucheros.

-¿ _Rumple Poe?_ –Bae soltó una carcajada –Eso sí suena gracioso.

El rostro de Gideon se iluminó. Miró a su mamá y luego al felino entre sus brazos. -¡Mamá! ¡Ése! ¡ _Rumple Poe!_ –Exclamó alzando al gato sobre su cabeza, que maulló aterrorizado -¿Ves? ¡Le gusta!

-Suena como si fueras a cantar un villancico –dijo Bae desternillándose de risa, cantando – _¡Rumple Poe pon, rumple por pon!_


	8. Chapter 8: La Bibliotecaria

**La bibliotecaria.**

 _Segundo encuentro de Belle y Gold. Él no puede evitar ser... bueno, él._

* * *

" _Maldita la hora en que acepté el grupo de tutorías"_ Refunfuñó Gold en su interior, suficiente tenía ya con sus alumnos regulares de literatura. El conductor del pequeño autobús bajó primero. El profesor vestido en su costoso traje de tres piezas, camisa de seda y gemelos de oro en los puños se levantó con gracia apoyándose en su bastón y se volvió hacia los alumnos. Los más jóvenes murmuraban entre ellos con excitación, mientras los mayores, todos amontonados en la parte de atrás, se gritaban entre sí, se olvidan de los asientos y se lanzaban cosas. " _Grupo mixto de excursión"_ cuadró su quijada y se paró todo lo imponente que era, sino en estatura si en carácter.

–Pongan todos atención –dijo después de aclararse la voz. No hubo necesidad de levantar la voz. Desde el momento en que carraspeó, los alumnos si bien no habían regresado todos a sus lugares, de menos se habían sentado en donde o en quien pudieron. Gold sonrió de medio lado. –Bajaremos en orden. Primero bajarán los de 8vo grado, enseguida los de 11vo. Harán dos filas en la entrada de la biblioteca. Y tomarán un compañero que previamente les ha sido asignado, alumno de onceavo con alumno de octavo, ya lo saben. –El gemido de descontento fue general. Gold sonrió con malicia-. Bienvenidos al programa de tutorías.

Agregó sardónicamente para después bajar del autobús, seguido por los alumnos. Quienes obedecieron sus indicaciones arrastrando los pies, en orden y sin tanto alboroto. Tras de ellos se encontraban los demás autobuses que llevaban los grados restantes. Gold maldijo internamente la suerte de su hijo al ser de 12vo grado no tenía que cumplir con tutorías ya.

–No sé cómo lo haces, Gold –La directora Malenie Draco se acercaba por la acera, con su peinado alto y labios color carmesí.

– Pensé que no podrías venir hoy, ¿no es por eso que estoy _yo_ aquí? –. Melanie le dedicó una amplia sonrisa.

– ¡Vamos, Gold! Pensé que te alegraría asistir a la inauguración de tu preciada biblioteca. – Gold dirigió una mirada desdeñosa al edificio. El departamento arriba de la biblioteca así como la biblioteca en sí, le pertenecían. Se le había mantenido cerrada desde que la bibliotecaria anterior se jubilase, bueno muriera. –Ahora bésame, que no pienso esperar todo el día.

Gold torció los ojos, sus finos labios se alzaron en una ligera sonrisa y se inclinó hacia ella besando su mejilla. Mal, se rio entre dientes, dándole un golpe juguetón en el hombro.

–Eres una _drama queen_ ¿lo sabías? –Gold se volvió a ella dedicándole una amplia sonrisa triunfante. Colocando una mano tras su cintura la incitó a caminar y adentrarse en la biblioteca tras el grupo. El lugar estaba muy ruidoso para ser una biblioteca, había niños y jóvenes de todas las edades. Algunos padres de familia acompañando a los infantes de jardín de niños y algunos menos que acompañaban a los de primaria.

El lugar estaba abarrotado, al fondo de la sala pudo notar a la joven alcaldesa rodeada de algunos ciudadanos, con Sidney Glass _flasheando_ a todo aquél que, según él, lo mereciera. Tras ella, retorciéndose las manos y mordiendo su labio inferior estaba Belle French, la pequeña mujer que ahora se encargaría de este bullicioso infierno. El lugar era poco espacioso, pero la distribución de todo propiciaba el espacio suficientemente cómodo para moverse entre estantes, mesas y sillas sin molestar a otros. En ese momento junto a Regina apareció su molesta hermana, Zelena, sonriendo y hablando muy alto, antes de poder ser notado; Gold se disculpó con Mal, y se apresuró hacia su grupo asignado.

La inauguración no se llevaría a cabo hasta dentro de una hora, con un poco de suerte Zelena no lo buscaría. Tomando su tiempo a favor, asignó actividad a su grupo; dándoles instrucciones y reglas sobre el fin a lograr en aquella visita y las consecuencias de no completarlo, para después caminar entre las personas, paseando la mirada, yendo de grupos de personas en grupos de alumnos, concentrándose en analizar y criticar interiormente cada uno de los cambios hechos por la nueva bibliotecaria. Evitando a Zelena, pronto sus pies lo llevaron a la parte más alejada de la biblioteca, donde había menos gente y pudo sentirse un poco aliviado con la tranquilidad que ahí encontró.

Recorrió con la mirada los lomos de los libros de los estantes a su alcance, entonces entendió por qué no había casi nadie por ahí. Eran la sección de Ciencias Sociales. Una risa nasal sarcástica escapó de él. Suponía que la atención ahora mismo se encontraba en la colorida zona infantil. En su camino hacia allí, la había logrado observar pero sólo a distancia.

En ese lugar no podía, ni debía, entrar una persona más. Por diminuta que fuera. Los niños no eran el problema, los padres, cada uno girando sobre sus respectivos hijos, sofocándolos, eran los que realmente estorbaban. Ni siquiera los estaban acompañando a leer, simplemente estaban ahí, asegurándose de convertir a sus hijos en sujetos susceptibles y dependientes. Hambrientos de atención ajena. Como si cada niño, por naturaleza no exigiera ya la suficiente.

Con suerte, la inauguración sería rápida. Una vez terminada, pasaría lista a su grupo y los dejaría ir. Terminando así su día laboral e iniciando su fin de semana, que igualmente no lo entusiasmaba demasiado salvo por la perspectiva de no tener que aguantar más alumnos.

Gold decidió seguir dando vueltas por esas zonas poco concurridas de la biblioteca. Había olvidado quitarse el abrigo, y la verdad es que el lugar estaba tan bullicioso que el calor había aumentado considerablemente. Se sacó el abrigo e inmediatamente el peso le recordó que Baedan, su siempre distraído y olvidadizo hijo, había metido en su bolsillo el libro propiedad del hijo de la bibliotecaria.

" _Entrégaselo, papa."_ Le pidió en el desayuno. _"Olvidé hacerlo yo en la semana"._

-Bae –se lamentó él. La intención de que fuera él quien devolviera el libro era no tener que cruzarse ni con el infante ni con su madre. Aunque ciertamente era algo un poco improbable dada su situación. Gold malabareó con su abrigo y su bastón, tratando de conservar el equilibrio mientras doblaba su abrigo sobre uno de sus brazos. El hombre escuchaba aún los altos murmullos de la gente esparcida por el lugar.

Había paseado por estantes llegando al apartado de Artes, miró su reloj. _¡Maldita sea!_ Maldijo entre dientes, el tiempo parecía haberse detenido. Ansiando matar el tiempo tomó el primer volumen que se le cruzó en el camino. Miró a su alrededor en busca de una silla, al no encontrarla decidió apoyarse en la pared, enganchando su bastón a su brazo contrario y se perdió en la lectura.

* * *

Las cosas en la inauguración iban… bien. Eso quería pensar Belle. Temprano había revisado una vez más que todo estuviese en su lugar. Había acompañado a Gideon al autobús, desayunado sin premuras, esperando a que se hicieran las diez de la mañana que era la hora en que los grupos escolares comenzarían a llegar. Divididos en dos tandas; primero los grupos del Kínder y la primaria, en los que seguro vendría Gideon de regreso, después, en punto de las once llegarían los grupos de la secundaria y la preparatoria.

Sin contar a padres y profesores esperaba alrededor de 150 niños, adolescentes y jóvenes. No estaba segura qué tan bien podrían encajar todos en el lugar. Cuando al fin habían ido llegando se dio cuenta que su estimación había sido poco acertada. A pesar de que muchos niños de grados menores no se habían presentado, algunos de los que sí traían a ambos padres. Lo cual estaba resultando en un escandaloso y apretado conjunto de personas.

Durante el transcurso de la mañana, Belle observó un poco triste cómo su hijo se encontraba un poco alejado de su grupo. Inmerso en la búsqueda de algo nuevo que leer. Sentándose en un rincón. Por suerte, al parecer no había rastro de los Niños Perdidos. Gideon se los había descrito, por más que buscara entre los niños de 5to grado, no encontraba a ninguno que encajara con las descripciones echas por su hijo. La verdad es que ella no sabía cómo reaccionaría el día en que los conociera.

Belle se vio envuelta en varias conversaciones a la vez de un momento a otro. Los padres de familia, preguntando qué libros eran recomendados para los niños, siendo que el espacio acondicionado para los más pequeños estaba repleto de pequeños tesoros, fáciles de localizar y de ser alcanzados por los propios niños. Algunos padres se quejaron de que no había sillas más grandes en ese espacio. Ella amablemente les explicó que el espacio estaba condicionado para que los chicos pudieran usarlo por su cuenta y a su gusto, aunque a muchos la explicación no les quitara el ceño fruncido y se fueran rumeando que debería haber más sillas altas.

Los grupos de primaria no traían padres, al menos no muchos, un par por grupo, como apoyo a los profesores. Ana Moose, la maestra del 2do grado al que asistía su hijo, se acercó rápidamente, disculpándose por la presencia de aquellos. _"Ya sabes, papás helicópteros"_ se había reído con ella. Comenzando a charlar rápidamente de las pericias que había pasado aquella tan sólo para subir a los chicos al autobús escolar. Poco a poco se acercó también la maestra del 5to grado, Mary Margaret Nolan, charlaron las tres un rato, felicitando a Belle por el trabajo hecho con la biblioteca.

Cuando un pequeño desacuerdo surgió entre unos alumnos de segundo y tercer grado, Ana se disculpó yendo a calmar las aguas. Belle aprovechó el momento para charlar con Mary Margaret sobre sus alumnos, que eran pocos. –Hicimos un reglamento en clase. –Explicó ella –Aquellos que no cumplieran con él, y no entregaran un ensayo, se les negaría el premio de asistir a la visita de hoy.

-¿Los padres de familia no te causaron problemas por ello? –preguntó Belle, pensando que ella se habría molestado si le hubieran negado la visita escolar a su hijo.

-Oh, no. Fue un acuerdo tomado por los alumnos. Una especie de sistema de esfuerzo-recompensa –trató de dar a entenderse la mujer –No tenemos grupos numerosos, así que tratamos que todos vayan al mismo paso. Quienes no se aplican, el grupo mismo trata de acoplarlos a su ritmo.

Belle miró alrededor. El bullicio aumentaba conforme los demás se asentaban en los espacios disponibles o paseaban por las estanterías. –Maestra, quisiera cuestionarle sobre los chicos que apodan los Niños Perdidos. –Mary Margaret se removió un tanto incomoda –Sé que no es el momento ni el lugar, sólo quisiera abordar el tema con usted en alguna ocasión.

-Conozco la situación de Gideon, señorita French –dijo con sincera tristeza –Ana me ha hablado de lo solitario que es. Por un momento, para ser sincera, pensamos que simplemente necesitaba su tiempo para acercarse a los demás. –Belle la miró con intensidad, mientras Mary Margaret bajaba la cabeza –Lamentablemente nos hemos dado cuenta de que son los demás quien no se quieren acercar a él.

-¿Tienen alguna idea a qué se debe esto? –cuestionó Belle, suavemente.

-No la teníamos –exclamó la maestra, mirándola a los ojos – Lo atribuíamos a que era nuevo, llegó muy iniciado el año escolar –comenzó a enumerar –Es de la ciudad, eso tiende a crear ciertos prejuicios, además del hecho que tiene cinco años y está en segundo grado, cuando debería estar en el Jardín de infantes aun. –MM tomó un respiro –Pero ésta semana la directora nos dijo que usted se había presentado a la escuela, alegando maltrato físico contra él. Fue entonces que Ana se dio cuenta que lo tienen _marcado_.

-¿Marcado? –murmuró Belle con un nudo en la garganta.

-Sí, no había ocurrido desde hace algún tiempo. –Dijo pensativa –Siempre ha habido un grupo llamado Los Niños Perdidos, así apodan a los niños que vienen del orfanato, no por falta de espacio allá. Sino para que socialicen. Pero algunos no resultan muy buenos para convivir en paz con los demás. Es cuando marcan a alguien como el receptor de sus juegos, bromas y desafortunadamente otro tipo de agresiones. Los demás por miedo a sufrir el mismo fin, evitan a esa persona.

-Lo cual es horrible –lamentó Ana que regresaba uniéndose a la conversación. –He tratado de que los chicos se animen a incluir a Gideon. Parecía que íbamos por buen camino, hasta ésta semana que llegó con el parche en la frente. Muchos volvieron a evitarlo incluso dentro del salón. Juro que me rompe el corazón verlo dentro de la escuela durante el receso. Siempre en la biblioteca. Leyendo, adelantando su tarea. -Ana soltó un bufido hacia arriba haciendo su fleco bailar con la fuerza de su suspiro.

En ese momento, Belle deseaba preguntarles si habían presenciado alguna agresión directa hacía su hijo. Desafortunadamente fue el momento preciso en que la alcaldesa decidió aparecer, seguida de cerca por su fiel perro, el señor Glass que llevaba su cámara fotográfica colgada al cuello. Tuvo que disculparse con las maestras para vida de dirigirse a la recién llegada y darle la bienvenida.

Belle hubiera preferido regresar a su charla con las docentes, pero la alcaldesa había decidido que ella debía ir a su lado, mientras charlaba ligeramente con los asistentes. Asegurándose de sonreír abiertamente, glorificando el trabajo llevado a cabo para hacer posible la reapertura del lugar. Ganando simpatizantes. Belle no quería ser parte de un mitin político, por lo que trataba de disculparse una y otra vez para alejarse de ahí, pero siempre en vano. Las conversaciones eran poco estimulantes, siendo que la alcaldesa lo único que hacía era afirmar cuán duro habían trabajado para que llegara éste día. Vanagloriándose de las acciones que había concretado para asegurar la reapertura de la institución.

Belle no tenía el menor interés en aceptar o negar las auto-alabanzas de la mujer. Ella era nueva en éste lugar y la vida política del mismo le venía importando lo mismo que a la alcaldesa la biblioteca. Lo único que en ese momento le interesaba era que todos los congregados desarrollaran cierta simpatía por el lugar y decidieran venir a menudo. Después de todo ese era el único objetivo que compartían Regina y Belle.

El reloj marcó las once y la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió nuevamente, dando paso a un grupo demasiado ordenado. Entraron formados en parejas, apretujándose cerca de la puerta, esperando. Acto seguido apareció una mujer alta, rostro alargado, piel blanca y carnosos labios rojos. Vestía un elegante sobrero estilo gánster de los 50's, a juego con una blusa de seda color granate y pantalón de vestir gris. El corazón de Belle dio un extraño salto, caminando elegantemente solo un paso atrás de la guapa mujer entró Gold. Apoyándose con gracia en su bastón, armado en su impecable traje de tres piezas y camisa oscuros y corbata a juego con la blusa de la mujer a la que guiaba hacia el escritorio de recepción con una mano en la parte más delgada de su cintura. Algo debió caerle mal del desayuno, porque su estómago se revolvió. Antes de verse descubierta mirando fijamente, Belle desvío la mirada. Encontrándose con la de la alcaldesa que la miraba expectante, Belle se dio cuenta que algo debía decir, pero no sabía qué.

-Estoy segura que la señorita French podrá responder a nuestras inquietudes más tarde, Zelena –dijo Regina, volviéndose hacia sus interlocutores, con una falsa sonrisa en el rostro, mirando con intensidad a su hermana, que se había unido al corro de personas que los rodeaban sin que Belle la notara antes. Zelena Mills llevaba unos pantalones sastre largos de un verde muy oscuro, una blusa blanco aperlado fajada a la cintura y un saco negro adornado con una gran flor oscura sobre la solapa derecha, ahora mismo se encontraba al lado de su hermana, quien se volvió hacia ella y añadió: –Habrá tiempo para todo, querida.

Belle se mordisqueó su labio inferior nerviosamente, la alcaldesa estaba claramente molesta, mas cómo saber si estaba molesta por la pregunta hecha por su hermana o por su claro desconocimiento de la misma. La conversación terminó, disolviéndose el pequeño grupo que les rodeaba, la alcaldesa miró hacia su reloj.

-Son ya las once, ¿Dónde está Mal? -exclamó ella acomodándose el cabello con un dejo de impaciencia.

-Acaba de llegar, madame -dijo Sidney dirigiéndose a ella como si de realeza se tratase. Regina levantó el rostro hacia la puerta principal. Donde vio a la directora de la escuela mixta de Storybrooke alejándose de un Gold que sin dirigirles una mirada se había vuelto al grupo que esperaba cerca de la puerta -¡oh, lo logró! -se extrañó la alcaldesa -De verdad lo convenció de venir.

-¿Al señor Gold? -comenzó Belle, _Pues claro, después de todo es el dueño._

-¿Gold? -interrumpió Zelena con la voz llena de interés y descarado erotismo. Su postura cambió totalmente, se irguió todo lo alta que era, sus ojos se clavaron en la espalda de Gold, se arregló el cabello lista para encaminarse hacia él. Pero en ese momento la mujer con la que había entrado se plantaba frente ella.

-Zelena, querida. -Saludó ella besando las mejillas de la pelirroja. -Te ves espectacular. –agregó mirándola de pies a cabeza, la otra se regodeó en sí misma, dando una vuelta para lucir su atuendo. Belle observó la vestimenta de la recién llegada. Sí, Zelena se vestía de una manera sofisticada, pero su aduladora llevaba su atuendo con mayor delicadeza y clase. Su estatura y porte imponiendo cierta autoridad.

-Mal, ¡Qué gusto que vinieras! –Exclamó Regina con falsa animosidad –Veo que lograste traer a Gold.

Mal se rió entre dientes, echando una mirada sobre su hombro para mirar a la espalda de Gold –No fue difícil. Sólo tuve que arrastrarlo.

Las mujeres rieron, Belle sonrió por educación. Mientras Sidney flasheaba su cámara en dirección a ellas. Una vez las risas cesaron, ella no pudo evitar notar como Zelena se acicalaba el cabello una vez más, mirando sobre el hombro de _Mal_ , Regina entrelazó un brazo con el de su hermana, murmurándole algo por lo bajo. La voz de _Mal_ la trajo de vuelta a la tierra:

-¡Oh, querida! ¡Qué rudeza de mi parte! –Exclamó tendiéndole una mano, ofreciéndole una sonrisa sincera –Perdona mis modales, por favor. –Agregó una vez que Belle tomó su mano, acto seguido ella la cubrió con la otra –Mi nombre es Malenie Draco, soy directora de la escuela medio superior mixta. Es un gusto conocerte.

-El gusto es mío, señorita Draco –asintió Belle, sonriendo hacia la mujer que aun sujetaba su mano entre las suyas –Soy Belle French.

-Oh por favor, Belle. Llámame Mal. –le dijo ella liberando su mano al fin. –Después de todo, gracias al programa de tutorías, estaremos comunicándonos frecuentemente. Será mejor que dejemos de lado las formalidades en pro de un ambiente cooperativo ideal.

Belle sonrió a la mujer ante el optimismo que irradiaba al hablar del programa de tutorías implementado por su escuela con el fin de invitar a los alumnos a usar los medios bibliográficos físicos y no sólo los electrónicos.

-Por supuesto, señorita Mal. Permítame felicitarla por el programa, considero que es importante darle valor a la información física y verificada.

-Por supuesto que lo es, señorita French, aunque un poco arcaica en este lugar, ¿no es así? –atajó Zelena con un tono de voz ponzoñoso. Quién se daba la vuelta en ese momento para enfrascarse en conversación con unos padres de familia que se le habían acercado. La punzada de humillación no le sentó bien. Belle presionó sus labios en un intento de controlar su enojo. Respiró profundamente, cerrando los ojos, cuando los abrió, de percató cómo Mal había sido testigo de su pérdida de compostura. La mujer le sonreía con comprensión brillándole en los ojos.

-Ah, lo sé. Difícil. –Concedió Mal, en un murmullo sólo para Belle –Pero ya hemos hecho los pedidos necesarios, Belle. –Agregó en voz suficientemente alta para que llegara a los oídos de la otra mujer que se volvía hacia ellas nuevamente dejando a Regina lidiar con sus votantes. –El fondo escolar será quien cubra el gasto de los nuevos contenidos, necesarios para la investigación de nuestros alumnos. Es como se había acordado ¿no es así?

Recuperando su voz, Belle se sonrió, siguiendo a Mal ya que no tenía idea de qué hablaba. Sí, se necesitaban pedir volúmenes recientes para la biblioteca, pero era un tema que pensaba tratar con la alcaldesa más adelante. –Por supuesto –Asintió ella. –Tal ha sido el acuerdo. Si las instituciones han de ayudarse entre sí, para fomentar la investigación y lectura en los jóvenes, definitivamente deben estar sobre la misma página. En el caso de la biblioteca ofreciendo los contenidos necesarios para lograr este fin.

Zelena no hizo más que torcer la boca –Pues, parece que el memo, nunca llegó a mí. Después de todo formo parte del consejo para la distribución del fondo escolar.

-Manejamos fondos escolares diferentes, querida –señaló Mal, inclinando la cabeza un poco. –No es sorpresa que no supieras de éste acuerdo.

La sonrisa de Zelena se tornó fría y un tanto espeluznante, aún una sonrisa abierta y completa, con la mirada muerta y la quijada apretada. Mal se sonreía con satisfacción, Belle no quería seguir un minuto más ahí. Sin embargo, siguió al lado de las mujeres un rato más, por suerte la conversación fue desviada a temas menos agresivos y ella se dedicó sólo a escuchar, asentir o emitir sonidos de asombro en los momentos correctos.

Minutos pasaron, Belle no dejaba de mirar a su reloj, ansiando la hora en que pudiera desaparecer entre los demás, envolverse ella misma en alguna lectura, lo que fuera, para estar lejos de las hermanas Mills. Llegado el momento se dispuso a alejarse de ellas, con la excusa de reunir a los asistentes en el vestíbulo principal, dónde se llevaría a cabo la inauguración, con la alcaldesa firmando primera el libro de visitas de la biblioteca. Regina había estado a punto de detenerla, hasta que explicó la razón por la que se retiraba del grupo.

-Señorita French –dijo mirando su reloj –Es tiempo, sí, vaya a reunir a los rezagados. - Belle asintió con una sonrisa sincera al sentirse librada de aquella incomoda compañía y se retiró caminando hacia las estanterías, pidiendo a quienes se encontraban alejados de la parte del frente de la biblioteca que se dirigieran hacia allá para poder llevar a cabo la ceremonia de inauguración.

-¡Es como una pequeña muñequita de porcelana! –suspiró Malenie al verla alejarse. –En verdad, Regina. Una hermosa pieza de porcelana. Pero sobre todo eficiente, ¡Mira en qué convirtió éste lugar!

Zelena torció los ojos con un resoplido. –No es gran cosa ¿o sí? Después de todo, para eso se le paga.

Malenie pensaba ignorar aquél comentario, pero decidió no hacerlo –Bueno querida, hay _muchos_ que aunque les pagan bien, no hacen su trabajo.

Regina rió descaradamente ante el mordaz comentario, Zelena se volvió hacia Malenie, mal encarada y con un destello de furia asomándose en sus ojos, anticipándose a que su hermana abriera la boca Regina intervino: -Pensé que apreciarías su dedicación, Mal. –Agregó Regina con media sonrisa.

-¡Oh, querida! Su belleza también, no puedo esperar a contarle a Ella.

Zelena soltó un nuevo resoplido. –Es encantadora, pero no sé. No tiene clase, ni gusto al vestir… ¡Solo mira cómo se ha vestido para la inauguración! Desastroso.

Malenie se acercó a ella, sonriéndole divertida. –No todos podemos vestir tan bien como tú.

-Lo sé y es una desgracia –Zelena se irguió con orgullo y falsa modestia ante el halago de la otra mujer. –A todo esto ¿a qué hora inaugurarás esto, querida hermanita?

Regina miró su reloj, faltaban escasos quinde minutos para las doce del día. –Mal, ¿a dónde se metió Gold?

-Oh querida. Yo sólo lo traje, no voy a estar tras él todo el día. –rió ella y después agregó: -Hubieras pedido de favor a la señorita French que lo mandara para acá.

-No se me ocurrió antes –se lamentó Regina con un dejo de molestia. Los ojos de su hermana brillaron con interés.

-Yo puedo ir a buscarlo. –Dijo con recatado entusiasmo –Después de todo, Gold y yo nos entendemos muy bien.

* * *

Belle dejó sus pies vagar por las conocidas secciones. Invitando a quien se encontraba a seguir a los demás hacia el vestíbulo, pidiéndoles de favor que pasaran la voz. No pensaba asomarse a los recónditos rincones de la biblioteca, pero con tantos chicos no había cabida para la pereza, así que se dirigió hacia allá, esperando no encontrar a nadie.

Desafortunadamente encontró a un grupillo que había seguido a una parejita. Belle tendría que reportarlo a sus profesores. Ella odiaba tener que ser estricta, pero también detestaba la indisciplina en las bibliotecas. Los chicos y chicas se fueron arrastrando los pies, pero soltando pequeñas risitas y volviendo el rostro de vez en cuando hacia ella.

Siguió buscando más rezagados, miró su reloj y levantó el rostro. Al final del pasillo pudo notar una oscura silueta, no lograba ver a quién quiera que fuera, pues la luz de la ventana envolvía su identidad en sombras. Belle decidió acercarse con cautela. Ya que la silueta reflejaba que aquella persona estaba leyendo. Y ella sabía lo molesto que podía ser que te interrumpan durante una solitaria lectura. Se acercó lentamente pues, por el pasillo, el perfil de aquella silueta era extrañamente conocida. Lo cual era un tanto imposible, ya que no conocía a mucha gente en Storybrooke. A poco menos de tres metros, Belle se paró en seco.

¡Por supuesto que conocía a aquella silueta! Belle lo observó en silencio. Se encontraba en una posición relajada, libro en mano, recargado en la pared con abrigo y bastón colgados en la otra. Chaqueta abierta luciendo aun así imponente. Hombros relajados, su pecho subiendo y bajando al compás de su respiración. Observó sus labios fruncidos en concentración, dibujó el filo de su nariz contra la luz de la ventila sobre su cabeza y sus graciosas orejas que le recordaban a las de un duende.

-Quedarse mirando no es muy agradable de su parte, _Miss French_ –murmuró lo suficientemente alto para que ella lo escuchara, pero no apartó los ojos del libro que descansaba sobre su mano –Es grosero, a decir verdad.

Gold continuó leyendo sólo hasta que hubo terminado su párrafo, para mirar a la pequeña bibliotecaria que lo miraba aún con un poco de vergüenza tiñendo sus mejillas de rosa.

-Lo siento, no era mi intención –Gold la miró de arriba abajo. Belle pudo sentir cómo la sangre caliente le subía al rostro haciéndola sonrojar aún más ante la mirada del casero al notar como la comisura de la boca de él subía, en una mueca un tanto coqueta, o así le pareció a ella.

Gold cerró el libro con un ligero estampido, haciéndola saltar. La observó con extremo cuidado, pensando en cómo romper el silencio entre ellos.

-Debo admitirlo, _Miss French_ –Dijo una vez que se aclaró la garganta –Ha hecho un buen trabajo aquí.

Belle se sonrojó aún más. –Se lo agradezco, _Mr. Gold_ –.

Él la miraba intensamente, por lo que tuvo que bajar la mirada un poco tímida ante tal cosa. El hombre podía ser cruel y exasperante, como aquella noche en que se conocieron, o increíblemente intrigante y atractivo como en esos momentos. Una vez más, algo se removió en su estómago.

Gold la observó nuevamente, antes de hablar. -¿Hay algo que la moleste, _Miss French_? –Belle relajó el rostro cayendo en cuanta que se encontraba frunciendo el ceño, hundida en pensamiento.

-Le pido disculpas, Mr. Gold –dijo, señalando el libro agregó: -No era mi intención interrumpir su lectura.

-No hay ningún problema _Miss French_ –aseguró él, tomando apoyo en su bastón nuevamente una vez alejado de donde se encontraba apoyado contra la pared, anteriormente. –No estaba tan envuelto en ella.

Agitó una mano restándole importancia. Algo sucedió con ella, era como una especie de hechizo, uno del que no podía escapar. El lento y elegante avance de aquél hombre había interrumpido sus pensamientos cuando pensaba vocalizarlos. Quedando boquiabierta y sin emitir sonido.

-¿Sí, _Miss French_? –preguntó.

Gold se acercó, su pulso se aceleró un poco, Belle retrocedió caminando hacia atrás hasta el sentir golpear su espalda contra el estante tras ella, él no detuvo su avance, acercándose cada vez más con esa media sonrisa en su rostro. No había escapatoria, los ojos de Belle danzaron buscando una salida, cuando el brazo de Gold apareció frente sus ojos, apoyado en el estante, Belle volvió el rostro para encontrarse frente a frente. Ella lo desafió con la mirada mientras él seguía sonriendo. Sentía que su corazón saldría de su pecho disparado ante la velocidad de sus latidos. Entonces la sonrisa de Gold se ensanchó, mientras el bajaba el rostro hacia ella, murmuró con voz grave:

- _Miss French_ , si no se mueve me temo que éste –le muestra el libro en su mano –Será uno más por ordenar.

-No le temo al trabajo, Mr. Gold.

Belle recuperó su voz, su bravía y su todo, se irguió todo lo alta que podía ser, sacando provecho de sus zapatillas, sin moverse de lugar tomó el libro, dio media vuelta y revisándola numeración lo colocó en su espacio correspondiente, justo sobre su cabeza.

Gold la observó un poco atónito, el espacio entre sus cuerpos no era poco, pero era lo suficiente para poner sus nervios a flor de piel. Un dulce aroma floral invadió su nariz, cerró los ojos un momento, disfrutando del aroma de su cabello. Antes de que ella se volviera sobre sus talones una vez más, abriéndolos de golpe, retrocedió un paso.

-Eso es bueno. Una inspirada mentira, _Miss French_ –Gold se pateó internamente.

-¿Mentira? –El hechizo estaba roto –Perdóneme pero no he hecho tal cosa.

-Todos nos mentimos, _Miss French_ –se burló él, lidiando elegantemente con su abrigo, poniéndolo sobre su hombro mientras, apoyado en su bastón, se inclinó hacia ella –Sin excepción.

Belle lo miró seriamente. –Tal vez, pero no ha sido la ocasión, _Mr. Gold_. –Arrastró cada letra de su nombre, provocándole que una corriente le viajara desde la nuca hasta la punta de los dedos de los pies. –Disfruto de mi trabajo y por lo mismo no le temo-. Podía apreciar como perdía terreno en aquella discusión, por lo que decidió retroceder a temas de su dominio.

-¿Ha hablado ya con la alcaldesa respecto a su contrato? –Sus ojos azules se abrieron, sorprendidos. Sus dientes fueron rápidamente a morder su labio inferior _"Bien, mucho mejor"_.

-No he tenido oportunidad de hacerlo –balbuceó su excusa.

-Pensé que no mentía, _Miss French._ –Sonrió de medio lado en una mueca sardónica triunfal. –No me lo tome a mal, _Miss French_ … pero acaba de probar mi teoría.

-Déjeme re frasear, Mr. Gold. No he usado la única oportunidad que tuve para reunirme con ella. –Enunció cada palabra con claridad y firmeza – Asuntos más apremiantes fueron discutidos en su lugar.

Aquel día que la alcaldesa Mills se había hecho presente en la biblioteca había sido un poco frustrante. Todo estaba mal. Ella había hecho las cosas de una manera y la mujer las quería de otra. Al final, cuando Belle tenía dos hojas de notas por ambos lados en letra apretujada, Regina Mills había decidido que, después de todo, no estaba tan mal. _"No creo que quede mejor para la inauguración de mañana si hacemos los cambios hoy. Mejor será que quede así. Con el tiempo será perfecta"._

-¿La biblioteca? –Bufó, riendo despreocupado y burlón, encogiéndose de hombros –Conozco a la alcaldesa, _Miss French_ , aquí –señaló a su alrededor –No hay nada que refleje su mano.

Gold tomó su abrigo, poniéndoselo mientras caminaba para dirigirse hacia el vestíbulo, pero una idea le asaltó en ese instante, se detuvo y regresó sobre sus pasos, posicionándose frente ella una vez más.

-Su contrato aún está vigente –susurró inclinándose hacia su oído, quería verla nerviosa, acabar con sus nervios que a juzgar por su manera de erguirse toda tiesa él estaba cerca de lograrlo. –Pero no olvide que _aún_ tenemos que discutirlo. – Belle pudo sentir pequeños cabellos de su cabeza acarician su sien mientras él se retiraba, dejando detrás un ligero cosquilleo en la oreja expuesta a su tibio aliento.

-¡Robert Gold! –Gold cerró los ojos con una mueca de dolor, mientras que Belle había saltado ante la sonora voz que resonó por el pasillo hacia ellos. –Robbie, querido –Gold se volvió hacia la mujer que se aproximaba hacia ellos, estampó una falsa y educada sonrisa en su rostro. La mujer abrió los brazos con exageración, capturándolo con ellos, a Belle se le figuró a un gran pájaro verde atrapando una presa.

-Zelena –murmuró entre dientes, mientras ella besaba sus mejillas.

-¿Dónde te habías metido? –Le dijo golpeándole el hombro –Te he estado buscando por todos lados.

-Ocultándome de ti, por supuesto –dijo él con sorna.

Zelena lanzó una carcajada que pretendía ser coqueta pero que a Belle le puso los pelos de punta -¿Ocultándote? ¿De mí? –Entonces sus ojos viajaron hacia Belle -¿Con ésta?

-Yo no… -Balbuceó Belle al ver el desprecio en los ojos de la alta pelirroja. –Yo solo estaba…

-Sí –se hizo oír Gold por encima de sus balbuceos, también él había notado la mirada de Zelena y no desaprovecharía la oportunidad que se le presentaba –No hay como esconderse en la parte más oscura de la biblioteca y ser reprendido por la hermosa bibliotecaria – _Carajo…_ su lengua lo había traicionado. No había vuelta atrás… ¿0 sí? –Bueno –agregó encogiéndose de hombros –La _joven_ bibliotecaria –se corrigió con gesto sardónico y una sonrisa burlona. Definitivamente se iba a patear a sí mismo, no en el trasero, sino en las bolas. Tal vez el dolor lo ayudaría a dejar de pensar con ellas.

-¿Hermosa? –Rio Zelena abiertamente –Joven, claro ¿pero hermosa? ¡Oh, querido! Creo que ya necesitas lentes-se burló. –Es que ¡Mírala! –Señaló a Belle de pies a cabeza. –Mira esa ropa, tan poco profesional y nada adecuada para la ocasión, esos zapatos, por dios –Gold frunciría el ceño ofendido por la forma en que Zelena se estaba expresando, pero se limitó a recorrer nuevamente a Belle con la mirada mientras la otra mujer señalaba cada "horrible" prenda, sus blancas medias, zapatos altos, su pequeña falda y su blusa con holanes al frente, sus labios rojos y mejillas enrojecidas por igual –Y no me hagas hablar de su cabello.

Belle estaba enojada, el enrojecimiento en su cuello y mejillas lo exponía así, sus puños apretados a los lados de su cuerpo sólo lo confirmaban. Entre Gold probando sus nervios y la pelirroja colmando su paciencia simplemente no creía soportar demasiado antes de explotar. Belle respiró profundamente, antes de hacer algo de lo que podría arrepentirse.

-La inauguración tendrá lugar en unos instantes, les rogamos su incorporación al resto de asistentes en el vestíbulo. –Dicho esto se alejó pisando fuerte.

-¿Fue algo que dije? –exclamó Zelena con falsa inocencia, mirándolo por entre sus pestañas, coqueta, nuevamente.

-Eso fue innecesario, Zelena –dijo él en algo cercano a un gruñido, caminando hacia el vestíbulo tras la bibliotecaria.

-No lo dirás en serio, Robbie –Gold reculó ante el sobrenombre –Querido, tú mejor que nadie sabe que la ropa es la mejor presentación.

Él la ignoró. Para las pulgas de Zelena, aquello no le pareció en lo más mínimo. Gold caminó hacia el pequeño vestíbulo dejando atrás a la mujer, quién no tardó en alcanzarle atrapándole el brazo, obligándolo a caminar junto a ella. Él no dijo una sola palabra, sentía cierto rechazo por ella, _repulsión_ era la palabra, sobre todo después de la manera en que había insultado a la pequeña bibliotecaria y en lo personal, sentía que le había interrumpido algo importante, había estado a punto de lograr su cometido con ella. Ver esa misma y pasada furia florecer de sus mejillas habría sido una gran satisfacción.

Para Gold la inauguración fue rápida, pero dolorosa. Esperaba de todo corazón no ser involucrado, pero Regina Mills tenía otros planes. No contenta con llamarlo al presídium como _personalidad invitada_ , le hizo hablar en frente de todos. Si había algo que Gold detestaba era no estar preparado. Eso era un golpe bajo, considerando que él sólo iba en calidad de profesor-niñera, por lo que no había prevenido ningún discurso acorde a la situación. _¡Éstas cosas se anuncian con tiempo!_ Pensaba para sus adentros, entregando el micrófono una vez que finalizó una poco articulada intervención.

Miró su reloj, considerando cuánto tiempo más tendría que soportar el tortuoso intercambio de banalidades con los asistentes. Asentir, dirigir una mueca, estrechar brazos y por último hacer todo esto con Zelena colgada del brazo. ¡La cereza del condenado pastel! Su cuota de paciencia para socializar con otros estaba agotada. Necesitaba retirarse a un lugar sin tanto alboroto por todo el fin de semana. No lo soportaba más.

-Zelena, si me disculpas –Dijo sacando el brazos de entre los de ella, que continuaba presionándolo más y más contra su cuerpo.- Necesito hacer uso de los servicios–.

Ella lo miró con una extraña mueca. – ¡Por Dios, Gold! Soy una dama -. Gold frunció el ceño, ella le dio un golpe ligero al decir aquello, coqueta. –Con gusto te acompañaré-.

-Por favor Zelena, no digas tonterías-. Se soltó definitivamente de su agarre, casi huyendo se perdió entre la multitud, fue hacia sus alumnos había planeado llamarlos y que fueran a entregar la actividad que les había destinado, pero en lugar de hacer como había planeado fue buscándolos de uno a uno, por suerte no estaban muy dispersos, firmó sus permisos y fueron libres. Y él también.

Salió de ahí antes de poder ser detenido por nadie más, por suerte la tienda estaba cerca. Llegó a su tienda, empujando la puerta una vez que quitó el seguro, pero no giró la señal de cerrado a abierto. No lo haría hasta estar seguro que el barullo en la biblioteca hubiera terminado. Así no se arriesgaba a visitas indeseadas. Tomando un largo respiro caminó apoyándose pesadamente en su bastón hacia la habitación en la parte trasera.

La carrera de huída le había dejado caluroso por lo que se sacó el abrigo y el saco. Tomó el saco y lo acomodó meticulosamente en el respaldo de la silla, cuidando que no fuera a caer y arruinarse. Tomó el abrigo con intención de ponerlo en su habitual perchero, pero al tomarlo sintió un peso importante, metió la mano a los bolsillos en busca del peso encontrando un libro. Había salido tan rápido de la biblioteca que olvidó entregarle su libro al hijo de la bibliotecaria.

" _Otra vez será."_ Pensó para sí mismo mientras se ponía a trabajar.


	9. Chapter 9: Hiding Places

**Hiding Places.**

 _Donde Gideon conoce a Gold, Baedan se siente más que culpable, Belle se vuelve una fiera loca y Gold no tiene tiempo para estupideces._

La inauguración había sido un éxito, durante los días siguientes la gente continuaba asistiendo a la biblioteca a todas horas. Regina Mills, alcaldesa de la ciudad, lo tomaba como una cuestión de moda. Conocía lo suficiente a sus conciudadanos para saber que la curiosidad y lo novedoso del lugar pasaría a segundo plano en unas semanas. Orgullosa veía a la gente ir y venir por la calle principal, mientras ella observaba sentada en la parada de autobús, disfrutando de unos minutos de paz fuera de la oficina antes de regresar a trabajar un par de horas más.

No tenía nada que ver claro con que era hora de la salida de algunas de las escuelas locales y desde donde estaba podía ver como el viudo Arrow bajaba de su camioneta a buscar a su pequeño hijo al jardín de infantes. Por supuesto que no.

Regina se volvió hacia su bolso, sacando un pequeño espejo de ésta, comenzó a mirarse disimulada y rápidamente. Se miró los labios, las mejillas, acomodó su cabello y también se aseguró que las noches sin dormir no se notaran tanto bajo sus ojos. De reojo por el reflejo logró ver como unos chicos iban corriendo tras otro más pequeño, giró sobre sí misma pero los chicos no estaban ya.

— ¿ _Flóh_? —La dulce y conocida voz la hizo girar nuevamente, frente ella se encontraba un pequeño niño de ojos grandes, cabello castaño en desordenados rulos ofreciéndole una pequeña flor blanca.

Regina sonrió recibiendo la ofenda. —Gracias, Roland. —Tras él iba llegando su padre a medio trote y disculpándose desde la distancia. —Muy lindo de tu parte—.

—Perdone que la moleste, _madame Mayor._ Corrió y no pude detenerlo antes. —Se disculpaba el guardabosque, tomando a su hijo por los hombros. La miraba sonriendo, ella correspondió su sonrisa mirándole a los ojos.

—No hay por qué disculparse, señor Arrow. Me gustan las pequeñas flores que Roland tan amablemente corta para mí. —Dijo esto mirando al niño delante de ella acariciándole la mejilla suavemente por un momento. —Gracias. —Le repitió al niño.

—Papi y yo _vamo'a almorzá_ , ¿vienes?—Borboteó Roland entusiasmado a lo que Regina se quedó algo helada, pues no esperaba semejante invitación y el ligero rubor de Robin Arrow indicaba que él tampoco. Sin embargo él fue más rápido para recuperarse, carraspeando asintió sonriendo.

—Iremos a Granny's por un par de emparedados. ¿Qué opina, señorita Alcaldesa? ¿Nos acompaña? —. Ambos, padre e hijo esperaban la respuesta mirándola con avidez. Cuando por fin salió de su estupor, Regina asintió sonriendo a ambos.

—Por supuesto. —Debía llamar a la oficina y cancelar su almuerzo y tal vez las citas siguientes. —Solo si después me permiten invitarlos a tomar un helado—.

* * *

Belle miró una vez más el gran reloj de pared, comprobó su precisión con el de pulso suyo y finalmente con un dejo de desesperación miró a la computadora. Pasaban las horas y no había pista de Gideon. O de Baedan.

Un par de semanas habían pasado sin incidentes con los Niños Perdidos. Y por eso ella estaba agradecida, no había encontrado aún la manera de que la escuela o el orfanato se hicieran responsables de ponerles un freno a esos chicos. Todos los días Gideon y Baedan venían después de la escuela a la biblioteca, algunas veces el muchacho pasaba unos minutos más con ellos antes de irse a su propia casa. Después del primer encuentro que tuvo con él había preguntado sobre el muchacho a las únicas personas que podía considerar amigos en la ciudad: Rubí y Granny. Quienes no tardaron en deshacerse en piropos y alabanzas hacia él. _Es un tipo muy lindo, lástima de su edad._ Se había lamentado Rubi, mientras Granny le lanzaba una mirada de advertencia.

Belle no dejaba de agradecer la presencia del joven en la vida de su hijo, ahora veía a Gideon más tranquilo e incluso alegre. Sus relaciones en clase mejoraban a pasos lentos pero ella no perdía la esperanza de que tal vez muy pronto sus compañeros de clase serían sus amigos.

Pero en ese preciso momento el tiempo pasaba, ellos no llegaban y no podía evitar pensar que algo podría haberle sucedido a su pequeño hijo. Sí, a veces ella se permitía ser una madre "helicóptero", zumbando alrededor de su hijo pendiente de que nada le pasara. No le gustaba, pues su padre había sido así con ella por lo que sabía lo asfixiante, como infante, que eso puede ser. Pero el nudo en la boca del estómago había comenzado a apretarse cada vez más y aquello se estaba volviendo insoportable al ser acompañado por un peso importante a la altura del pecho.

Decidió distraerse de todo eso. Repitió su rutina mirando los relojes disponibles. No había por qué entrar en pánico, se tranquilizaba sola, aún era buena hora para que los chicos aparecieran por la puerta de la biblioteca, tal vez se habían desviado un poco, era viernes y seguro que Baedan haría planes con sus amigos, mientras Gideon le esperaba paciente, como había ocurrido antes.

Para su buena suerte, los habitantes de Storybrooke seguían encantados con la biblioteca y pasaban a todas horas, sino a leer, si a curiosear por el lugar. Entre los habitantes habituales a curiosear estaba el viudo Jefferson Hatter, un hombre unos años mayor que ella, agradable y guapo que se había presentado en la biblioteca el mismo día de la inauguración por la tarde la primera vez y había continuado visitando la biblioteca cada tantos días, llevándose algún material de lectura y regresándolo puntualmente en el tiempo próximo a cerrar la biblioteca, haciéndole compañía mientras ella y Gideon cerraban el establecimiento para retirarse a descansar. Casos similares le ayudaban ahora mismo a distraerse del reloj.

Pero para cuando en el "aparatejo" dieron las seis de la tarde los nervios de Belle estaban en punta. Gideon no había llamado, no había asomado un pelo, mucho menos Baedan y ella no podía dejar su trabajo aún. La tensión que por el transcurso de la tarde se había formado en su estómago era ahora una fiera que le arañaba las entrañas, el miedo la envolvió, entonces Belle, se dejó dominar inevitablemente por el pánico.

Ni bien dieron las siete ella cerró la biblioteca, asegurando el lugar corrió al restaurante. Buscando a Gideon con desesperación mientras caminaba. Sacó su móvil intentando llamar a Baedan una vez más, pero la línea le mandó directamente al contestador. Intentó lo mismo marcando al celular que le regaló a Gideon, éste timbró y timbró pero nunca contestó nadie en la otra línea. Abriendo la puerta con algo de violencia paseo la mirada por el lugar sin rastro de su hijo entre los comensales.

— ¡Hey, Belle! —Saludó Ruby animadamente, la sonrisa en su rostro desapareció al ver el rostro desencajado de Belle. — ¿estás bien? ¿Qué te pasó? —.

Belle seguro no imaginaba cuál sería su aspecto, pero Ruby que la miraba con susto podía ver lo pálida que estaba, los ojos algo desorbitados y la respiración agitada de su amiga. Sin duda la mujer no tenía ni idea de que ese era su semblante. Algunos comensales se volvieron a verla y mentiría si dijera que no hubo reacción alguna. Los hermanos Cava, al menos cuatro de los siete que eran, la miraron con alarma, pena y temor. Archie el joven psiquiatra había reacomodado sus gafas sobre su nariz, irguiéndose para observarla con preocupación y Granny que hacía su aparición por el pasillo que llevaba a recibidor del hostal.

Granny fue inmediatamente hacia ella preocupada se acercó y tomándola por el brazo y la cintura la hizo pasar hasta la pequeña sala de espera, atravesaron a paso veloz el restaurante mientras Belle movía la cabeza de un lado a otro en busca de Gideon. Granny podía sentir como la joven madre temblaba con pequeños espasmos que recorrían su cuerpo. La mujer la hizo sentarse en el sofá, Rubí venía tras ellas angustiada por su amiga pero a una simple señal de su abuela se dio la vuelta desapareciendo unos instantes.

—Tengo que encontrarlo, Granny. —Murmuraba Belle a media voz, con la mirada llorosa.

A los pocos instantes regresó Rubí, trayendo consigo una taza de té caliente para ayudar a calmar los nervios de Belle que ahora se mordía los labios para evitar romper en llanto. Granny acariciaba su mano, sentada frente a ella en la mesa de café, tomó la taza de manos de su nieta y se la ofreció a la chica que la tomó con manos temblorosas.

—Tranquilízate primero mi niña, necesito que me digas qué sucede. Estás más pálida que de costumbre, ¿acaso no estás comiendo bien? —. Cuestionó la mujer mayor mientras la observaba beber un sorbo de té. Belle respiró un par de veces profundamente antes de poder hablar. Rubí esperaba expectante a lo que tuviera que decir.

—Es Gideon. —Explicó con voz quebrada. —Desapareció—.

* * *

—Te digo que no. Es imposible que suceda eso, papá. —Argumentó Baedan ante la posibilidad de una tormenta de nieve a principios de marzo, aún era invierno, eso era verdad, pero estaban más próximos a la primavera por lo que una excursión a la cabaña con sus amigos no era una idea descabelladamente irresponsable como su padre argumentaba.

—No subirás a la cabaña sin supervisión. Jefferson no cuenta como tal y esa es mi última palabra—. Refutó Robert Gold tajantemente mientras reordenaba piezas de joyería en las vitrinas de la tienda. Bae pateó el suelo con enfado a modo de berrinche, pero no dijo más por el momento, eso no quería decir que se diera por vencido, seguiría abordando el tema. Tal vez lograra hacer a su padre sucumbir ante su petición antes de salir de la escuela y dejar la ciudad para dirigirse a Nueva York a estudiar en la Universidad.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, una pequeña figura entró y cerró de golpe haciendo trastabillar la campanilla sobre ella con alegre titileo a pesar de lo agresivo de los movimientos. Gold se irguió molesto ante tal falta de respeto a su propiedad.

— ¿Pero qué…?—. Pero la exclamación de Baedan le interrumpió antes de que toda su molestia se volcara en el pequeño niño, flaco, menudo y pálido que se agazapaba resbalando su espalda por la puerta.

— ¿¡Gideon!? —.

 _Horas antes_

Sentía que el corazón se le saldría del pecho por la boca, respirar hacía doler sus pulmones y sus piernas estaban como gelatina, apenas y lograba coordinarlas para seguir corriendo. _Huyendo._

En el receso había recibido la amenaza, la cual no le asustó porque sabía que contaba con la compañía de Bae al salir de la escuela para regresar a casa. Era viernes e iba a tardar en reunirse con él, así que como era su costumbre se fue a refugiar a la biblioteca de la escuela, pero en su camino se había topado con James, justo en la puerta que le llevaba a su santuario. Sintió como se le detuvo el corazón, el mundo se movió más lento y sombrío, sabía que James algo le decía pero no dio tiempo, ni oídos y dando la vuelta corrió pavorosamente fuera del alcance de los tres _bullies_ que le seguían pisándole los talones.

Había salido por la primera puerta de emergencia que se le cruzó en el camino, lo que fue una mala jugada de la suerte porque había salido por la parte de atrás de la escuela, lo que significaba que estaba más lejos de casa que antes. Ahora con el cuerpo exhausto, trataba de esconderse en cualquier lugar, pero eran descansos cortos cuando al fin encontraba un lugar pues pronto su agitada respiración y jadeos lo evidenciaban ante sus perseguidores. A James pronto se le habían unido, Scott y Peter.

— ¿Qué quieren de mí? —. Había tratado de preguntar con el poco aliento que tenía. Como respuesta sólo tuvo risotadas de los tres amigos, aprovechando esto salió corriendo una vez más, pero sus piernas tambalearon y tropezó. No sabía muy bien donde estaba, había corrido sin rumbo presa del miedo y ahora lo levantaban del suelo. Intentó gritar pero una mano pronto cubrió su boca para callarlo.

— ¿Sabes? Los de tu clase sólo tiene un lugar en éste mundo—. Le decía la voz de James momentos antes de sentir un fuerte golpe en el estómago que terminó de sacarle el aire, la cabeza le dio vueltas y por un momento no supo de sí mismo.

—James, creo que esta vez nos pasamos. —Exclamó Scott, al darse cuenta que el chico que llevaban arrastrando estaba inconsciente.

—Es basura de New Jersey, nunca es demasiado. —Declaró el otro con la voz cargada de odio, un odio irracional. Peter que siempre le seguía la corriente había concordado con él y propinado golpe a la cabeza del niño para reafirmar su posición, cansado de ser el tercero y no el segundo en la línea de comando entre los tres. Demasiado cobarde para tomar el liderazgo.

—Deberíamos dejarlo y ya. —Dijo Scott quejumbroso.

— ¿Acaso tienes miedo, gallina? —Se burló Peter, comenzando a hacer sonidos del animal mencionado.

— ¡Claro que no! —Dijo rápidamente Scott dando un manotazo en la cabeza de Peter quien dejo de reírse.

— ¡Ya cállense! — Los silenció James que comenzó a guiarlos, tenía una idea especial para la lagartija French. Los llevó hasta el basurero detrás de un oscuro edificio, comercios sin nada que vender y que se encontraban deshabitados en su mayoría. Estaban cerca del muelle, pero ir hasta allá los dejaría al descubierto y alguien podría ver que llevaban al chico nuevo inconsciente, por lo que arrojarlo a un bote pesquero quedaba fuera. Pero el basurero sería igual de satisfactorio, por ahora.

Scott dejando ver miedo se negó a arrojarlo ahí. Además, apestaba. —Hazte a un lado, imbécil. —Dijo James, Scott y Peter levantaron la tapadera del gran recipiente; uno haciendo caras de asco y el otro con el rostro rojo por el esfuerzo de levantar la pesada tapadera. James solito cargó con Gideon arrojándolo con fuerza dentro del contenedor con todo y su mochila dentro, después de haberla revisado y sacado el dinero que encontraron. Se subieron a unas cajas que había cerca para observarlo al fondo del basurero.

Gideon seguía inconsciente. —Tú. —Dijo James golpeando el pecho de Peter. —Te quedarás vigilando, si sale del basurero, me dices inmediatamente. La mierda de Jersey debe quedarse en la basura—. Dio un manotazo a Scott, cerraron el contenedor y se fueron por golosinas y refresco mientras dejaban en la esquina cercana a Peter para que observara.

Después de unos minutos, Gideon comenzó a removerse un poco, le dolía todo y olía horrible, fuera donde fuera que estaba. La oscuridad era tal que no lograba verse ni las manos, comenzó a respirar agitadamente otra vez, se sentía ahogar por el hedor. Se puso de pie lentamente, pero entonces su cabeza golpeó contra la tapa del contenedor, lo que lo hizo darse un sentón y llevarse las manos a la cabeza con un gemido de dolor.

Volvió a levantarse, alzando como pudo la tapadera, asomó la vista un poco cuando la luz le lastimó los ojos. Pero una vez que se dio cuenta de que no había moros en la costa abrió su prisión cómo pudo y usando su fuerza restante salió del contenedor, cayendo al suelo despatarrado. Escuchaba el barullo de personas pero no lograba saber de dónde provenía el ruido, por lo que caminó en busca de la calle principal del pueblo. Su horror aumentó al ver ensimismado a Peter justo por el callejón que daba a esa calle que buscaba.

— ¡JAMES! ¡LA LAGARTIJA SE SALIÓ DEL BASURERO! —.

El grito vino detrás de él que había optado por buscar una calle paralela para salir a la avenida principal y correr a casa. No valía la pena volverse a confirmar que venían tras él una vez más. Obligó a sus pies a correr a pesar del cansancio extremo que sufría, cada uno de sus músculos le gritaba que quería descansar. Corrió en línea recta, lo que pudo, dobló esquinas sin saber muy bien a dónde iba hasta que ya no escuchaba a sus perseguidores, sólo el fuerte latido de su corazón que retumbaba en sus oídos. Estaba exhausto. Harto.

Por su mente no pasaba otro pensamiento que el de huir. Quería saber por qué le pasaba esto a él. _¿En qué soy diferente? ¿Qué te hice James?_ Las lágrimas se agolpaban en su rostro. El aire que aspiraba por la boca le secaba la garganta, era sofocante. No quería correr más, ya no.

Dobló una esquina más, una multitud de niños y sus padres se arremolinaba delante corrió entre ellos evitando chocar con alguien. Lo primero que se le ocurrió fue tirar de la primera puerta que encontró, abrió y se metió dentro, cediendo a aquel cansancio. Se desvaneció una vez más.

Baedan corrió hacia su pequeño amigo, al tiempo de verlo resbalar. Gideon estaba sudoroso y sucio. Despedía aroma a basura y tenía muy mal semblante. Gold se había acercado por su espalda mientras su hijo levantaba al niño en sus brazos.

—Tráelo dentro, Baedan. —La voz suave y ligeramente preocupada de su padre sonó tras él. Asintiendo Bae esperó a que su padre hiciera a un lado la cortina de cuentas que separaba el frente de la tienda con la parte de atrás para llevar al niño hasta una pequeña cama que el mismo Gold usaba algunas veces cuando decidía quedarse a hacer inventario hasta tarde. Depositó a Gideon con cuidado sobre las mantas ligeras de la cama, mirándolo con preocupación.

— ¿Qué debemos hacer papá? —Preguntó Bae sin apartar la mirada del pequeño niño que ahora parecía aún más pequeño ante sus ojos. —Es mi culpa, debí esperarlo en la escuela. —Asumió rápidamente la responsabilidad, al no haber buscado al pequeño niño cuando después de despedirse de August y algunos compañeros más no lo encontró en ningún lado de la escuela. Su padre lo hizo a un lado acercándose con un frasco en una mano.

—No fue tu culpa, hijo. ¿Por qué lo sería? —Dijo Gold pasando el frasco bajo la nariz de Gideon.

—Tendría que haberlo buscado, papá. —Se lamentó de nuevo, un nudo se formaba en su garganta y le hacía flaquear su voz. La verdad era que estaba asustado al ver el estado en que se encontraba su amigo. — Pensé que se había ido a casa. —Murmuró bajo, pensando en voz alta por accidente. Su padre se irguió al ver moverse al niño, dejando caer su mano con algo de peso sobre el hombro de su hijo.

—No. Te. Culpes. —Zarandeó un poco a su hijo, alejándose de nuevo con paso lento. Bae, que no quitaba los ojos de Gideon, soltó un suspiro, calmándose.

Gideon abrió los ojos.

— ¡Papá! —Exclamó Baedan para que su padre volviera a acercarse. —Gideon, ¿estás bien? —.

El niño comenzó a mirar a todos lados, el lugar era desconocido para él, estaba algo oscuro y había demasiadas cosas en todos lados, movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, su respiración se aceleró, sintiendo un poco de pánico hasta que el rostro conocido del muchacho apareció frente a él. Baedan lo tomó por los hombros cuando se había levantado de golpe e intentaba hacerlo recostarse de nuevo. Murmurando palabras suaves en tono tranquilizador, cuando le había repetido por milésima ve que estaba bien, que estaba en un lugar seguro Gideon por fin cedió, apoyando la cabeza en la almohada una vez más, cerró los ojos dejando que su cuerpo descansara un poco.

Gold se acercó a su hijo, tendiéndole un paño húmedo. —Ayuda a tu amigo a limpiarse un poco, buscaré algún abrigo, no puede andar en el frío de Maine sin un suéter. —Bae asintió tomando el paño, viendo cómo su padre comenzaba a rebuscar entre las ropas que tenía ahí. Robert Gold podría ser el hombre más temido y algo odiado del pequeño poblado, pero también era bien sabido su buen corazón, al menos para su hijo.

— ¿Dónde estamos, Bae? —Cuestionó la temblorosa voz de Gideon, sentado una vez más.

—Estamos en la tienda de mi padre. —Comenzó a explicarle mientras le pasaba el paño por los brazos a Gideon. Tenía un corte bajo el codo, y las rodillas raspadas. Bae meneó la cabeza con un sentimiento de impotencia. —Ese de ahí es mi papá. —Señaló él con la cabeza mientras seguía absorto en su tarea, encontrando pequeños cortes en las pequeñas manos de su amigo lo hizo molestar un poco. —Gid… Fueron esos chicos ¿verdad? Los mismos de la vez pasada—.

Hizo la pregunta sin rodeos, sabía que su padre estaba escuchándoles pero no le importó, al fin y al cabo su padre ya estaba al corriente de la situación que vivía Gideon en la escuela. El pequeño niño que se había dejado asear por el muchacho sin chistar ni una sola vez, bajó la cabeza, después de un rato un sollozo contra el que había luchado desde que lo atraparan escapó de su boca, su cuerpo se sacudía involuntariamente.

Le era vergonzoso llorar frente a su amigo, pero lo que había atravesado hoy era demasiado para él, no podía guardarse más sus emociones. Eran tantas que ni siquiera sabía qué sentir. No tardó en sentir la presencia del adulto, que lo hizo temblar con cierto miedo, sin embargo no levantó la cabeza y simplemente se soltó a llorar.

Baedan nunca había visto tan diminuto a Gideon. Sabía que tenía apenas cinco años, pero siempre lo vii más maduro que eso. Ahora que lo veía encogerse en sí mismo y sacudido por sus sollozos era inevitable no darse cuenta de que era apenas un niño. Gold por su parte dejó al pequeño sollozar, no hizo nada por consolarle, pero si a su hijo, que había apretado los puños a sus costados. Rodeó sus hombros con un brazo acercándolo a su lado unos momentos.

—Traeré el almuerzo. —Puntualizó Gold, señaló la tetera y Bae entendió de inmediato; preparó un té para Gideon. Mientras escuchaba la campana de la entrada sonar. No soportó más y se sentó al lado de Gideon, quien aún no paraba de llorar desconsoladamente, desesperado, confuso y exhausto, el muchacho imitando a su padre, pasó un brazo por los hombros de su amigo.

¿Qué importaba ya la vergüenza? Gideon se dijo. No podía ya con eso que sentía, se dejó consolar por su amigo, inclinando su cuerpo hacia el joven. Sorpresivamente eso funcionó. La desolación le abandonó de a poco y para cuando la tetera silbó anunciando que el agua estaba lista, el pequeño se había tranquilizado sollozando solo un poco ahora. _"quiero a mi mami."_ Pensó, deseando que su madre lo envolviera en sus brazos y lo dejara llorar hasta dormirse. Pero no podía ir con ella, no aun. Ella se pondría muy triste si lo veía así, se enojaría también y probablemente lloraría. _"No quiero eso, no quiero lastimar a mami."_ Gideon cerró los ojos.

—Toma, bebe esto. —Murmuró Bae, moviéndolo un poco, le había dejado dormitar unos instantes, hasta que la preocupación se había apoderado él otra vez, entonces después de poco menos de veinte minutos decidió despertarlo y aliviar su ansiedad dándole una taza con té. —Ayudará con el dolor. —Aseguró. Gideon bebió poco a poco, soplando al caliente líquido para enfriarlo, ambos se quedaron en silencio.

—Sí. —Dijo Gideon después de un rato, Bae estaba ahora sentado frente a él terminando de limpiarle el rostro. Su vieja herida se veía amoratada, y ahora lucía un nuevo corte sobre esa misma. —Fueron ellos—.

Baedan lo miró con el ceño fruncido. — ¿Sabes sus nombres? —Preguntó con voz contenida. Al haber atravesado por algo similar, sabía que no importaba mucho, las autoridades escolares se volvían sordos a esas acusaciones con excusas banales. Gideon asintió, nombrando a sus agresores lentamente. — ¿Qué pasó hoy? —Quiso saber el joven, aun asumiendo su responsabilidad, pero no entendiendo por qué Gideon no le había esperado donde siempre.

—Me acorralaron. —Comenzó a narrar el niño entre sorbos de té. —No pude llegar a la biblioteca. —Con voz pausada Gideon relató sus pericias desde el momento en que abandonara el salón de clases hasta que llegó a la tienda de antigüedades. —Ni sé cómo llegué aquí—.

Sin duda había recorrido una distancia importante y Baedan le creía totalmente que no supiera cómo había llegado hasta ahí. La tienda y la zona que mencionaba Gideon, que no podía ser otra que la cercana al muelle, estaban de extremo a extremo de la ciudad. Una a las orillas del bosque, la otra a las orillas del mar.

En ese momento escucharon la campana anunciando el regreso de Gold, se quedaron callados una vez más. Él entró llevando consigo bolsas de papel con comida para todos. Sin mediar palabra sacó los contenidos de sus paquetes, disponiéndolos sobre su mesa de trabajo. Enlistó lo que había llevado y los chicos se acercaron a comer. Gideon no levantaba el rostro en presencia de Gold, lo que a Bae le daba gracia, aunque después comenzó a sospechar si no habría escuchado ya los rumores sobre su padre. Entonces se puso nervioso, tal vez no era timidez lo que propiciaba su conducta sino miedo. Baedan carraspeó.

—Papá, este es Gideon. El chico del que te conté. —Su padre lo miró algo desconcertado, era obvio que él ya lo había asumido con anterioridad. Pero prontamente se dispuso a saludar amistosamente a Gideon, tendiendo su mano. El hielo estaba roto. Gideon sonrió, disculpándose por la manera en que había llegado e interrumpido, no mencionó que le había sucedido concretamente, pero Gold podía figurarse lo sucedido, después de tantos años como profesor en Storybrooke había detectado cierto patrón. Nunca entre alumnos tan jóvenes, pero un patrón que sin embargo se repetía.

Poco después los dos chicos conversaban un poco más animados mientras continuaban comiendo y Gold se dedicaba a escucharlos, les dejó charlar una vez que terminaron sus respectivos alimentos mientras él se disponía a trabajar, sin evitar sonreír ligeramente ante cualquier disparate que pudieran soltar. La aguda voz infantil de Gideon hacía a Gold ponerse algo nostálgico rememorando la niñez de su ahora bastante crecido hijo. Entonces Bae le llamó directamente.

—Pops, las heridas de Gideon… no puedo detener esto. —Su voz revelaba algo de espanto lo que le hizo levantar la cabeza de su inventario. El niño tenía sangre corriéndole de la frente a la mejilla, su hijo sostenía el trapo con que lo había limpiado con anterioridad, ahora bastante sucio.

—Retira ese trapo, está sucio. Botiquín, en el baño. —La autoridad en su voz hizo a Gideon temer un poco y a Bae lo alertó a llevar a cabo sus instrucciones sin demora, obedeció pues mientras Gold se sentaba frente a su amigo. —Tranquilo, solucionaremos esto—.

Prometió cuando los ojos del niño se ensancharon con horror. Un extraño iba a curarle, un hombre que a pesar de ser papá de su único amigo en el pueblo, le daba miedo. Con su traje negro y su bastón, como el catrín de las historias de terror mexicanas que su madre le había leído en Halloween. Baedan notó la rigidez en los rasgos del niño y no tardó en tranquilizarlo. —Papá es experto en curar heridas. —Le aseguró cuando le alcanzó el botiquín a su padre, sentándose junto a Gideon de regreso en la cama. —Curaba todas las mías, aún lo hace—.

Una leve sonrisa levantó la comisura del labio del mayor ante el comentario de su hijo, mientras sostenía el rostro del pequeño y limpiaba nuevamente la herida con toques ligeros y presiones fantasmales, pero no le puso un parche, sino una especie de crema que le prometió detendría la hemorragia y así lo hizo. Gold le aseguró que no era grave, solo una herida escandalosa. Pidiendo su permiso antes que nada, Gold le examinó las otras heridas, meneando la cabeza tomó unas pequeñas pinzas. —Esto te va a doler—Le dijo con la mirada seria, poniéndose sus gafas de aumento. Gideon no comprendió de momento hasta que le inmovilizó la rodilla, a lo que Bae ayudó sabiendo ya lo que se venía. Gold lavó la herida concienzudamente, y sin decir "agua va" le hundió las pinzas dentro de la herida, él no pudo hacer nada más que gritar por el dolor.

La campanita de enfrente sonó estridentemente mientras se escuchaba pasos apresurados. — ¡Wow! ¡Chicos! ¿A quién están torturando? ¡Por todos los cielos! —Decía Jefferson asomándose por la cortina de cuentas. Gold no había apartado la mirada de la rodilla de Gideon, con las pinzas extraía pequeños fragmentos de asfalto de la herida. Mientras el niño se limitaba a compungir todo su rostro con dolor, tratando de no gritar.

—Hola Jeff. —Saludó Baedan mientras iba hacia él miró el reloj de pared de su padre. — ¿Qué haces aquí? —.

Él interpelado lo miró con una ceja levantada, había notado su mirada en el reloj. —Es tarde, sabría que te encontraría aquí. Entrenamiento, Bae. —Agregó al ver la cara de confusión del muchacho, sonriendo abiertamente se volvió hacia donde estaban Gideon y Gold. — ¿Qué le sucedió a éste pequeño amiguito? Parece que hubieras peleado contra el suelo. —Rio ligeramente, ignorante de la situación, Gold rodó los ojos ante el poco tacto del hombre.

—Siempre tan hilarante, Jefferson. —Su sarcasmo era más que tangible, pero así previno a Jefferson de seguir hablando, Gold terminó de limpiar la herida, derramando un poco de agua destilada sobre ella, a lo que Gideon saltó por el ardor apretando los dientes para no quejarse de nuevo. Jefferson inhaló por la boca con simpatía y una mueca de dolor.

—Eso debe arder. —Golpeó a Bae en la espalda. —Bueno, dejémoslos con la tortura al viejo y al chiquitín, hay que empezar la tuya, Bae—.

Gold prefirió pasar de aquel comentario. Fue el turno de Baedan para hacer una mueca de dolor. —Pero… debo llevar a Gideon a su casa. —Se excusó de inmediato.

—Oh, pero no te hagas problema. Tu padre puede llevarlo. —Sonrió Jefferson dándole una mirada significativa. —Todos sabemos dónde está la biblioteca. —Aquello hizo a Gold detenerse de golpe, apretó la quijada, no necesitaba ver a Jefferson para sentir la sonrisa de coquetería que tendría en la cara. Por un momento había olvidado que a quien curaba en esos momentos era Gideon French, hijo de la bibliotecaria que se le había puesto al tú por tú en dos ocasiones, Belle French. —Vamos, Baedan Gold, no te salvarás, además Grace se nos unirá hoy—.

Jefferson se llevó a rastras a Bae, que se disculpó con su amigo. —Perdón Gid, debo irme. ¿Estarás bien con papá? —Aquella frase se sintió extraña en cuanto salió de su boca, y no sólo para él, pudo ver la espalda de su padre erguirse con incomodidad, mientras el rostro confundido de Gideon no atinaba a decir nada y sólo asintió. Salieron de la tienda por la puerta de atrás Jefferson y Bae, quien no podía dejar de preocuparse. —Debería llevar yo a Gideon, Belle debe estar preocupada por él —.

—Tu padre es el adulto responsable aquí. La bella bibliotecaria se sentirá mejor al ver a su hijo llegar con uno, un adulto responsable, digo. —Una última mirada al lugar y se alejaron de la tienda hacia la camioneta de Jefferson.

Dentro en la tienda Gold apuraba una taza de té para sí mismo. Cavilando la idea de preguntar lo sucedido. Pero no lo hizo, el niño se había quedado en silencio sobre la cama y la vista clavada en sus manos. Sus ojos se desviaron al botiquín que yacía a su lado, por hacer algo metió dentro todo lo que pensaba que debería ir dentro y lo que no lo puso en un rincón para echarlo a la basura.

Gideon trató de llamar la atención Gold. —Amm, ¿señor? ¿Do-donde pongo esto? —Preguntó cuando el hombre se dio la vuelta para mirarlo, alzando el botiquín.

—Uh, sí… —Gold señaló la puerta que daba al pequeño baño. —Déjalo sobre la taza, yo lo guardaré después, gracias. — Gold dejó su taza y tomó la chaqueta que había encontrado, era una vieja chaqueta de Baedan, azul con naranja y se la tendió cuando el niño fue a la cama por la basura. —Te llevaré con tu madre, está frío fuera, será mejor que uses esto—.

Gideon asintió, llevó la basura al baño y la depositó en el cesto de basura. Cuando regresó Gold no estaba, pero le había dejado la chaqueta en la cama, caminó hasta ahí, poniéndose la chaqueta. Le quedaba algo grande, sobre todo por los brazos, se arremangó lo mejor que pudo. Miró a su alrededor, no sabiendo cómo salir de ahí. Agudizó el oído y logró escuchar el tap del bastón del mayor, viendo la cortina de cuentas salió por ella recordando que por ahí había entrado el hombre llamado Jefferson, lo había visto algunas veces en la biblioteca, charlando con su mamá, pero nunca se había acercado a conocerlo.

Gold se paseaba por su tienda llevando un artefacto hacia algún lado y después a otro. Al escuchar las cuentas y los pasos tímidos del niño caminó por detrás del mostrador en el que estaba la antigua caja. Gideon caminó mirando las vitrinas de la tienda, curioso.

—Creo que tengo algo tuyo, por aquí. —Dijo Gold llamando su atención, Gideon renqueó de regreso hacia dónde estaba el hombre que se agacho tras el mostrador, le dio la impresión de que desaparecía. Cuando se irguió llevaba algo en su mano, Gideon por instinto retrocedió, no dejaba de darle algo de miedo el papá de Baedan. Gold alzó la mano, mostrándole un libro, un libro con cubierta azul. El hombre le tendió el objeto.

Confundido el niño tomó el libro y le dio vuelta para ver la portada, su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa, era su libro, el libro de mamá. Aquel que había perdido hace semanas y que no había tenido el valor de confesarle a mamá que no tenía ya, que lo había perdido huyendo de los Niños Perdidos. Estaba contento, a pesar de que la cabeza comenzaba a doler de nuevo, le habría agradecido infinitamente que lo hubiera recuperado, habérselo regresado y Gold le habría sonreído diciendo que no había nada que agradecer, que el libro debía ser devuelto a su dueño original, habría caído una capa más de hielo entre ellos y Gideon no habría resistido el abrazarle sin poder expresar su agradecimiento de cualquier otra manera, derritiendo completamente a Gold, quien le habría acariciado la cabeza por mero reflejo, como habría hecho con su propio hijo, pero no pudo decir nada, el hielo sólo se haría más espeso y el miedo infundado de Gideon adquiriría fundamentos importantes que lo harían alejarse de aquél hombre, cuando la puerta de la tienda se abriera de golpe, y entrara su madre.

Belle había ido preguntando por la calle a quién se atravesara en su camino por su hijo, cualquier señal que le diera una pista sobre el paradero de su hijo, después de había dedicado a entrar en cada negocio y preguntar por él. Hasta el momento sin éxito, nadie le había visto y Rubí estaba teniendo los mismos resultados por la otra zona. No podía levantar una denuncia de desaparición hasta cumplirse 24 horas, lo que para una madre desesperada era algo estúpido e incompetente de parte del departamento judicial.

Era el último lugar en el que pensaría que encontraría algo relacionado con su hijo, pero de todos modos entró a la tienda de antigüedades de Gold, con el peso en el corazón y los ojos cansados de soportar las lágrimas. Sin embargo al abrir la puerta se quedó plantada bajo el alegre repiqueteo de la campana. La escena podría ser parte de una alucinación. El hombre mismo estaba medio inclinado hacia la figura pequeña de un niño, sus ojos se encontraron unos instantes antes de que el niño volteara hacia ella, sus rodillas se doblaron, era su hijo, su pequeño Gideon.

— ¡GIDEON! —Exclamó ella con voz desgarrada y el niño corrió hacia ella rodeándole el cuello con sus pequeños brazos. Belle dejó al alivio expandirse de su pecho hacia cada rincón de su cuerpo, no se había dado cuenta la imposibilidad de respirar que había tenido durante todo el día hasta que tuvo a Gideon en sus brazos. Gold no sabía qué hacer, se sentía un intruso ante aquello, en su propia tienda, simplemente se irguió poyando ambas manos sobre el bastón, observándolos en silencio.

—Mami, lo siento. —Decía el niño con el rostro hundido en el cuello de su madre. —Perdóname mami, perdón. —Repetía una y otra vez, sabía que su madre había estado asustada no la culpaba, también él lo había estado. Belle no atinaba a decir nada, simplemente abrazaba con fuerza a su hijo.

El ruido del lento andar del hombre los sacó de su pequeña burbuja, Belle se separó de Gideon para mirarlo de cerca. ¿Qué había sucedido? — ¿Dónde estabas? Te llamé varias veces, nunca contestaste, ¿Para qué te di el teléfono si no vas a contestar cuando te llamo? Sabes que debes avisar cuando no vendrás a casa. ¡Me tenías muy preocupada! ¡Debiste llamar! ¡Baedan debió llamar! ¿No pesaste que tu madre estaría preocupada? ¡Tú no eres así Gideon! ¡Por dios! —No podía detenerse, el miedo y preocupación anteriores se había transformado rápidamente en enojo cuando lo miró ahí, con Gold nada más y nada menos. Gold… por dios, la perversidad del ese hombre no tenía fronteras.

— _Miss French,_ tranquilícese, el niño está bien. —La voz calmada del hombre no hizo más que alimentar su ira. Se irguió poniendo a Gideon tras ella y caminando hacia Gold, la nariz ensanchándose, los labios pálidos de tanto apretarlos y la mirada con un brillo feroz.

—Usted sabía dónde estaba. —Le dijo con la voz cargada de desprecio, señalándole con el dedo índice sin dejar de mirarlo. —No se le ocurrió llamarme para avisar que tendría a mi hijo con usted ¿qué pretende? —De acuerdo era una acusación sin fundamentos, ridícula y fuera de lugar. Pero para ella tenía sentido totalmente en ese momento, aunado a las notorias nuevas heridas de su hijo que la hacían enardecer de ira. El rostro de Gold perdió toda expresión, " _Bien, si las cosas serán así…"_

—No soy _yo_ quien descuida a su progenie. —El comentario iba con veneno. No le acusaría de irresponsable en su propia tienda, después de haber visto por el hijo de la mujer desde que atravesara la puerta de su propiedad y desfallecido en la puerta. —No pretendo nada, no sé qué le pasa por la cabeza, pero los niños no tienen para mi utilidad alguna, la esclavitud fue prohibida mucho tiempo atrás.

— ¿Entonces es esto un secuestro? —. Gritó con algo de histeria en la voz.

— ¡Ah, ahora soy un secuestrador! —. Se burló Gold entre dientes con la quijada apretada y enseñando los dientes, esa mujer lograba sacarlo de sus casillas con demasiada rapidez. _¿Qué estupidez es esta? Secuestrador ¿yo?... esta mujer está loca. ¿Qué clase de monstruo cree que soy?_

Definitivamente esta era una discusión ridícula, pero una no sabía qué sentía, por ende solo soltaba la conmoción emocional con lo primero que le venía a la cabeza y el otro herido en el orgullo, incapaz de ser la parte calmada , respondía mordazmente, decidido a no perder esta batalla. Los adultos eran extraños, siempre enojados. Gideon nunca había visto así a su madre y ver a Gold plantado en ambos pies y hablando con los dientes apretados le daba más miedo que nunca.

— ¿Por qué no? —Calmó ella alzando los brazos con dramatismo, después de todo tal vez los rumores que había escuchado de Gold fueran ciertos. — ¿Por qué otra razón está mi hijo aquí? ¿Qué quiere de mí?—.

Gold entrecerró los ojos y lanzó una carcajada sarcástica. — ¿Y qué podría querer yo de usted? —Espetó con sorna, barriéndola con la mirada desde los pies hasta el último cabello fuera de lugar, una mueca de superioridad en el rostro y los hombros cuadrados, rectos. —No tiene nada que ofrecer—.

El sonido seco de piel contra piel creó un silencio sepulcral. La bofetada le vino con fuerza, la palma bien abierta y la fuerza impresa por el giro de su diminuto cuerpo impulsando su mano hasta hacer contacto con la mejilla de él sonoramente. Bofetada que le volvió el rostro al no esperar el impacto. Gideon abrió los ojos tanto que sentía que le saldrían de las cuencas de los ojos, ver el rostro de Gold viendo hacia un costado, la furia que despidió el hombre lo estremeció aún más, invadido por el miedo fue a abrazarse a su madre. De no haber estado todo en silencio no habrían escuchado el furioso siseo del hombre.

—Largo. —Lo dijo con los dientes rechinando de furia contenida, debía ser prudente ahora. Gideon tironeo de la falda de su madre, Belle caminó hacia atrás sin volver la espalda. Ya no estaba furiosa, poco a poco tomó consciencia de lo que acababa de hacer, pero aún seguía muy enojada y no podía dejar de sentirse más tranquila después de haberle abofeteado.

El niño abrió la puerta, Belle observó cómo el hombre recuperaba su posición anterior, erguido, sacando el pecho, ambas manos en el bastón justo frente a él, con la mejilla enrojecida, quijada apretada y ojos resplandecientes.

Gold habló con los dientes apretados y la voz cargada de venenosa frialdad: —Lo único que quiero de usted, es la renta, a tiempo y completa—.

Con esa última amenaza Belle salió de la tienda, tomó a Gideon de la mano y caminó rápidamente hacia la biblioteca, sacó el teléfono para llamar a Rubí avisando que había encontrado a Gideon. La conversación fue corta, así como el recorrido a casa. Había prometido a Rubí que le contaría al día siguiente dónde lo había encontrado y una vez que hablara con su hijo sabría lo sucedido. El niño fue en silencio todo el trayecto, su madre lo llevaba demasiado aprisa y su pequeño compas no era capaz de seguirle el ritmo, llevaba el libro bajo la chaqueta abrazado a él pero lo sentía resbalar de cuando en cuando. Entonces trastabilló su madre lo sintió caer tras ella, al sentir cómo se zafaba del agarre de su mano.

Asustada quiso ayudarlo a levantarse, entonces cayó en la cuenta de que había estado tironeándolo todo el camino hasta que llegaron a las escaleras que conducía a su hogar. —Mi amor, perdóname. —Se disculpó angustiada, la cabeza seguía puesta en la discusión con Gold y no había sido consciente de que estaba lastimando a su hijo. Gideon se levantó sin soltar el libro subiendo con ella.

No quería hablar de lo sucedido en el día, corrió a su habitación en cuanto su madre abrió la puerta. Belle lo dejó ir. Llamando a la puerta minutos después. Ella sí quería saber que había sucedido.

—Gid… por favor, déjame entrar. —Le rogó a la puerta esperando a que él abriera, el pequeño Rumple se arremolinó en sus piernas, exigiendo la atención negada en esas largas horas en que le dejaban solo. Un pequeño click indicó que Gideon había abierto la puerta, al menos quitado el seguro.

Entró lentamente, con el animal entrando detrás de ella directo a los pies del niño, que había reemplazado su ropa por el pijama. —Hola Rumple. — Saludó al minino con la voz disminuida en un susurro, se agachó y tomó al gato en sus brazos acariciándolo.

Belle se dio cuenta de que no podía hablar aun con su hijo, cuando al ver a la luz más brillante la frente del niño con una nueva cortada sobre su ceja, justo arriba de la anterior que antes había estado a punto de curarse la hizo sentir la bilis subiendo por su garganta. —Bañate, iré a preparar la cena. —Ordenó ella saliendo apresuradamente de la habitación de su hijo que sólo asintió.

Belle no fue a la cocina. Cubriéndose la boca con una mano, casi corrió al baño y devolvió el estómago. Al darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido realmente con su hijo, el peso de la situación que atravesaba éste era demasiado para sus nervios, no había necesidad de que Gideon se explicara, ahora con la mente un poco más calmada, era obvio lo que había provocado la ausencia de su pequeño. Se lavó la boca y el rostro, recargándose en el lavabo un momento, respirando profundamente para calmarse.

Fue hasta su habitación y se dejó caer en la cama, tratando de evitar que las lágrimas salieran, no quería llorar de rabia, respiró profundamente mirando el techo de su habitación y no pudo resistirlo más rompiendo en silencioso llanto, encogiéndose en sí misma, luchando. Cuando cayó en cuenta que sus lágrimas eran de alivio, dejó de luchar por retenerlas.

* * *

 ** _Bueno este es un capítulo algo angustioso, pero necesario... Espero que les haya gustado._**


End file.
